Celestial Flames
by Love Actions
Summary: NaLu! Natsu, Lucy, Happy and the rest of the Fairy Tail Guild members all continue on their adventures. New fights, returning of old friends and new budding romances. NaLu I love Fairy Tail but first, there's some trouble. I've made changes and I've tried to make it as realistic and Fairy Tail like as possible. Also, stick till the end I'm sure you'll like it!
1. Chapter 1

SUMMARY OF WHAT MIGHT HAPPEN

Natsu, Lucy, Happy and the whole Fairy tail guild will have some cool adventures. In this story first Natsu and Lucy begin to fall in love. Eventually, Natsu and the whole Fairy tail Guild will find a way to return to Edolas to see their other selves again. When they get their they'll have to help the fairy tail guild in Edolas defeat a new enemy. That more or less what in store for the future of this story and more to come after that.

* * *

Lucy sat at the bar of the Fairy Tail Guild. "uhh what am I going to do about me rent next week?" groaned Lucy worried. "Did you find a job?" asked Mira with her cheery voice. "No not really. Most of the requests rewards aren't enough to pay my rent with and the one that are, require at least 3 wizards" replied Lucy.

"Are you sure there aren't any requests that you'd like?" asked Mira again. "Well I did find this one requesting a female wizard disguised as a Arabian princess in a play to catch a kidnapper who is kidnapping the actresses'. It also requires a male wizard to play the part of the princess's love interest" said Lucy looking gloomy.

"Well thats a good job request why don't you go with Natsu?" suggested Mira. "I don't know; we're going on a wooden stage with paper scenery and I don't want to end up paying for the burned stage and I don't think Natsu can play the part of a romantic lover, I mean he's as dense as a brick" replied Lucy.

"who's dense?!" shouted a voice behind Lucy making her shriek. "Natsu I told you not to sneak up on me like that!" yelled Lucy flailing her arms with the teeth razor pointy and sharp. "Geez sorry Luce" apologized Natsu then ordered a drink. "So lucy did you pick out a Job request yet?" asked Natsu receiving his drink and turning to Lucy.

"No, not really" replied Lucy softly. "Oh don't say that"(looks at natsu)"she found one that pretty good go on Lucy show Natsu" ordered Mira sweetly.

"Okay here, but it doesn't involve much fighting though" she said handing him the flyer.

[Natsu read aloud]

There have been kidnappings of my  
actresses and need help catching the kidnapper. Two wizards a male and a female will be required to dress in wonderful Arabian clothing to attract the kidnapper. Please help! There are already six kidnapped women. We need your help!  
Reward: 200,000 jewel

"Well that should be enough to pay you rent for two months" said Happy flying above Natsu's head reading the paper. "Well let go then times a wasting!" yelled Natsu enthusiastically marching to the door. Lucy couldn't help but giggle at Natsu's enthusiasm. Mira noticed this and grinned then leaned over to Lucy and whispered, "Who knows he may take notice how hot you'll look in that outfit after all he just gave you a nickname Luce." "Mira!" exclaimed Lucy with a bright red blush, eyes large circles, and her arm flailing. "What's wrong Lucy Dragneel" replied Mira innocently. Lucy shrieked her blush a dark red and ran out the door following Natsu and Happy. Canna who had been near by heard what Mira had said to Lucy. "It's so obvious that Lucy's in love with Natsu" commented Cana, "it either she doesn't want to admit it or she doesn't realize she's in love with him." "I hope that they both end up together" replied Mira looking at Cana.

[At the train station]

"Ohhhhh h-how do I always forget about the train ride" complained Natsu with a quiver in his voice. "It's okay Natsu it only a two hour trip" said Lucy before pushing Natsu into the train since he was holding up the line of people who needed to get on board. Once on the train the three friends took their seats. Natsu was sitting opposite of Lucy and Happy was next to Lucy. As soon as the train started moving Natsu began to get dizzy. "Ohhhh I think...I'm ganna be sick" groaned Natsu weakly trying his best not to vomit...well everywhere. Lucy felt bad for Natsu like always but this time she decided to do something to help him.

So she got up and sat next to Natsu then laid Natsu's head on her lap and began to gently massage Natsu's head also addictively playing with his salmon hair.  
While she did this she hummed a lullaby y  
That her mother used to sing to her when she wasn't feeling sighed in relief as he felt Lucy's soft hands sooth his dizziness and his weak feeling stomach. Both Natsu and Lucy were to distracted to notice that Happy was sharking holding his paws over his mouth trying not yell out, "They like each other!"

'I can't wait to tell everybody back at the guild' though Happy still trying to keep himself quiet. Though Natsu felt relieved he still had a bit of nausea, but stayed focused on Lucy's humming. After an hour and a half an announcement came on over the inter come, "We will be arriving at our first stop in Foress city(I made it up) in half an hour. Those who plan on getting of at this town should start preparing now. Thank you and have a nice day" then as was cut off.

"Natsu" coed Lucy softly.

"Mmhmm"groaned Natsu not wanting to open his eyes and see the world wobbly. "We're almost there so start gathering you strength so that I will be able to at least get you off the train" said Lucy.  
"Yeah, Natsu she's not as physically fit as you are. She won't be able to help you up" said Happy being his usual funny stupid self. "Shut it cat! Or I'll tell Carla your the one who lost her adored mouse toy her mother gave her after she forgave her mother!" yelled Lucy with sharp teeth in her mouth.

"Natsuuu! Lucy's being meeean!" cried Happy hiding behind Natsu who was barely sitting up. "Hey...Lucy I know thaat...Happy like to kidd around...but you didn't have to threaten him like that. You know - oh my stomach - much he want to date her" said Natsu comforting Happy by rubbing his had over Happy's cheek trying not to barf. Even though Happy was Natsu's best buddy when ever Happy was sad or crying he felt like Happy's dad and that it was his responsibility to comfort like well like a son. By now Lucy began to feel bad.

Lucy notice this and began to think, 'Wow Natsu's treating Happy like he's his son or something' she thought. Suddenly and image of her and Natsu married with a kid. She saw the three of then play together. The they all hugged and the both said 'I love you' then said that to their kid. 'If we had kids I bet he'd be the best dad...Wait! What am I thinking! He my nakama! Nothing else I-I'm not in love with him' thoughts Lucy trying to convince herself that she did not just imagine Natsu and her together.

"(sigh) I'm sorry Happy can you please forgive?" Lucy apologized soft and sincerely. Happy sniffed then looked at Lucy. "Do you mean...i-it Luc-y(sniff)" replied Happy. Seeing Happy like this made her guilt feel worse. She knew she didn't have to be so cruel to poor Happy. "Yes Happy I mean it I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you can you forgive me?" asked Lucy looking down at the floor. Suddenly something soft and plush impacted her. "Aw Lucy I forgive you" said Happy crying and hugging Lucy as Lucy hugged back.

The train had just pulled into the train station and Natsu regain some of his strength. He turned to Lucy and Happy and smile. He was happy that two of the the people he love most solved their problem. 'Wait!' thought Natsu, 'did I just say I love Lucy?' Natsu questioned himself. A small blush appeared on his face at the though. 'Maybe one day we could...No! no! No! Lucy's my nakama I can't date her. Could I?...' thought Natsu as he laid his sight on Lucy, 'Nah.'

"Thank you for riding the magnolia express hope you ride again soon" was said over the intercom. "Hey lets go" said Lucy the went over to Natsu and help the wobbly mess up. Slowly the got back onto solid ground. Lucy sat Natsu down on a bench of the platform. "Do you think you're going to be okay?" asked Lucy rubbing Natsu's back. "yeah I...(uhg)...give me a minute" Natsu trying to feel better. After about 10 minutes Natsu was up an at um.

Lucy and Natsu were amazed to see all the the magic shops and stands there were as the walked through the city. Lucy saw a near shot that gad all likes of magic for girl like magic lipstick and mascara . "Oh! Oh! Natsu please please can we go in there I want to go in" Lucy begged like a child pointing to the shop. "Magic girl...(name of the store)...I don't know Lucy shouldn't we get to the theatre first" said Natsu not really wanting to go in anyway. "But we don't haaave to be there until 1 it still 11:45 please Natsu can we go in I want to by stuff pleeeeeeeeeas!" Lucy begged like a little girl. "uh fine but only because you my best friend but don't tell anyone else at the guild" sighed Natsu in defeat. "Yay I promise!" exclaimed Lucy the dragging Natsu and Happy into the store.

"Okay I want this...Oh! and this, this this and this!" exclaimed Lucy picking up stuff she wanted.

"Okay, that'll be 30,000 jewel" said the old man the shopkeeper. "What! Oh no no I can't buy all this I don't have enough money" said Lucy sadly looking down at the floor and slowly walked out the door. She walked out, sat on a bench in front of the store pouted. "Hey, Lucy!" yelled a happy voice. Lucy turned to see Happy and Natsu hold tons of bags. "Wait are those-" "Yep we bought them for you" said Happy happily while Natsu had his goofy grin. "Oh you guys are the best!" exclaimed Lucy hugging Happy and Natsu. When Natsu got hugged he felt something warm in his chest that he like every much.

When Lucy pulled away from the two boys she pulled out her purse. "How about I treat you both to a quick lunch" said Lucy with a warm smile that made Natsu blush with a smile. 'W-Why is he blushing?' questioned Lucy in her thoughts smiling so Natsu didn't suspect anything. 'Why do I feel so warm inside. Why do I feel so happy when she smiles at me' Natsu thought to himself not losing his grin so no one suspected anything even though he didn't know he had been blushing.

"Hello! I'M Talking to you!" yelled Happy waving his paw over Natsu's and Lucy's eyes. "Huh?" replied Natsu and Lucy in unison. "We were just about to go eat when you both stared at each other smiling" said Happy. "We did?" they both said in unison. "oooo they like each they!" said Happy with his paws on his cheeks and looking up. "We. Do. Not!" they both yelled. With that they headed of to eat.

[Back at the Fairy tail Guild]

Grey, Erza, Wendy and Carla walked into the guild. "Mira, where are Natsu and Lucy?" Erza asked Mira in her usual serious tone. "Oh they went on a mission with Happy. They went to catch a kidnapper who kidnapped six girl who were actresses" Mira replied in her usual cheery tone. "Oh I see. Alright, Grey, Wendy, Carla you all rest up because when Natsu and Lucy come back we are all going on our next mission" announced Erza.

[Back with Natsu, Lucy and Happy]

after arrived at Imagination theatre. "Wow this place is huge" said Happy as his voice echoed in the large room. "Ah welcome Fairy tail wizards welcome to my theatre" said Skinny man in a brown vest and pants. "I'm Mr. Lason I am glad your here we have three day till the show and you two need to work on getting your line memorized and plan a strategy to catch the kidnaper" said the man tightly pushing Natsu, Lucy, and Happy into the two separate dressing room and told then to change into their costumes. When they came out of the of dressing rooms the looked at each other in arabian cloths. Natsu was wearing baggy with pants that could be exact replicas to the pants he always wore. He had a purple vest that was opened and was only long enough to reach the end of his ribcage. In the end he looked like he always did only with out wearing sandals . Lucy was in turquoise baggy pants with gold ribbons on the ankles and around her waist. She wore a turquoise bra-type top that had gold makings on it. The bra-types top was small and revealed quite a lot of her breast. Also with out shoes. She had round gold plate-like earring and a light turquois eye shadow. "So how do I look?" asked Lucy posing like a belly dance. Natsu and Happy turned to look at Lucy. When Natsu laid his eyes on her he felt something strange he felt his face hot his palms sweaty. He couldn't help but admire Lucy's beauty. "Natsu! Hello! NATSU!" called out Lucy who had been waving her hand snapping her fingers to get his attention for five minutes. "Huh..." responded Natsu. "I said what did you think of how I look" replied Lucy once again posing like a belly dancer. Deep inside Natsu wanted to say you look so beautiful, amazing, HOT! "You look good" said Natsu plainly. "Thats it I look good" said Lucy kind of mad. "What? what did you want me to say?" asked Natsu getting mad.

"Forget it" said Lucy turning around, "I'll meet you guy on stage for practice" 'Uhrg that Natsu can be soooo! Dense and clueless' thought Lucy as she stomped on stage. "Natsu your so stupid" said Happy smiling casually flying on stage. "What did you just say!" yelled Natsu angrily with sharp teeth in his mouth.

"Alright let begin the practice" said Mr. Lason.

[JUST SO YOU GUYS KNOW IT'LL BE A BIT LIKE ALADDIN BUT WITH ME OWN IDEAS]

The lights on the stage dimmer and a spot like appeared on a balcony of a beautiful palace. The princes stares of into the stary night. "I wish I could see the world, find someone to love me for who I am...not because me father is the sultan" sighed the beautiful princess[Obviously Lucy's the princess]. "I love you for who you are" said a voice. "Huh? Eek!" Shriek the young women. "Princess it me the boy from the market place" said the young man calmly[Natsu is the "poor boy"]. "I-Is is it really you?" she asked fearing he wasn't really there. "Yes it's me princess I am here because I cannot stand to be away from you please if you will me I stay with you and If you do not then I shall respect your wish and leave so may I stay with you my desert flower" asked the young man. "Oh yes please stay I'm am so lonely her by myself. Please keep me company?" replied the young woman. The peasant boy nodded with a goofy grin on his face that made the princess giggle. *Later in the practice performance* "My princess I love you with every part of me body..." said the princesses' love. 'Why did he stop' thought Lucy looking up at Natsu who had stopped talking. " Me soul is weak and weary when you are not around, me ears are desperate to hear your sweet voice, my arm long to hold you in my embrace, my hand wish to touch you smooth skin, my body fill with lust for your body, me wish to be your and only your and for you to be mine truly mine" said the young man. 'Why isn't he sticking to the scripted' thought Lucy. "So I ask you just one thing will you the my love be bonded with me in holy matrimony?" asked the young peasant boy getting back to the script. "Oh my handsome protector, caring love I will I will bond with you I holy matrimony" replied the princess as they both slowly leaned in and kissed each other's lips. Instantly the both stepped back blushing.

[End of acting]

"Y-Your a great actress Luce" complimented Natsu with a soft blush. "Thanks Natsu" replied Lucy looking to the side with a soft blush as well. As of the moment they kissed all their suspicions were answered. Lucy officially realized she was in love with Natsu the handsome Dragonslyer. Natsu also realized he was in love with Lucy the gorgeous Celestial Wizard, but the didn't know how to tell each other in fear of rejection.

"Excellent wonderful Natsu and Lucy you two were simple stunning your going to be the best in the theatre business. Oh and on opening night when the kidnapper appears make so it looks like it's all part of the show. You two can defeat him with out getting anyone In the audience right" said Mr. Lason happily. "U-uh about that-" "Of course! We can!" replied Natsu flexing his arm and his hand in a fist and a toothy grin that seemed to always cheer Lucy up even before she knew she was In love with this crazy, reckless, caring, amazing, strong, cooky, fun guy.

"Alright then now go change and relaxe the show 'll be tomorrow starting at nine pm" said the director as he walked into his office. After changing Lucy, Natsu, abd Happy went to book a room at a near by hotel. "hey Natsu?" Lucy asked as she sat on the edge of her bed looking over at Natsu laying on the other bed beside hers. "Yeah" replied Natsu taking a nap with his arms behind his head. "Back at the theatre where did you come up with such romantic thing to say?" asked Lucy curiously. Instantly Natsu's eyes and he sat up straight. "What oh haha No where uh hey I'M hungry are you happy hey why don't I go buy us some food and bring it here okay bye" said Natsu avoiding the question and shot out of the room. "Why was he avoiding the question" Lucy said to herself.

[Outside walking the streets]

"Natsu?, what was that about?" asked the blue cat flying besides Natsu. "Well uh can I tell you a secret?" replied Natsu. "Natsu you my best pal you can tell me anything" said Happy landing on Natsu's shoulder and looked curious. "Well lately I've been thinking a lot about Luce and well I think I'm...in love with her" said Natsu, just thinking about Lucy made him smile. "Really! Natsu since when have you know about this?" asked Happy getting more and more curious by the second. "Well at first I really like hanging are her and seeing smile. Late I've been thinking about her a lot; I've notice things about her like how hot she looks in any outfit. How she tries to make everyone happy. I feel like she the one" replied Natsu in a daze filled with beautiful thought of Lucy, her smile, her voice, her gentle touch etc. "So you want her to be you mate?!" asked Happy holding his composer even thought the little flying cat wanted to jump for joy and yell out how Happy he was.

"Yeah...Yeah. I do I want her to be my mate. I love her so much!" said Natsu firmly with his childish grin. "Yay, Daddies and Lucy are going to be together" exclaimed Happy innocently hugging his father figure. "D-Did you call me "daddy?!" asked Natsu looking down at his best pal. "Well yeah I've always thought of you as my dad even though I didn't show it" said Happy with a bright smile. "Well I nice to know!" said Natsu rubbing Happy's head. "Now come on lets go get the food" said Natsu running of too look for a restaurant. "Aye sir!" exclaimed Happy the followed Natsu.

[The next Afternoon ]

"Thank you for coming out tonight. We promise this will be an eventful show tonight and now without any further a due I present to you Arabian love!" said Mr. Lason as the light turned off, the curtain retreated and the stage lights light up as the play continued.

As the play continued we get introduced to Natsu's and Lucy's characters as well as her family and his only pall who was played by Happy(right). Natsu's chapter fought a man that wanted to kill the royal family and won. (Note: This is before Natsu's character meet Lucy's character).  
After defeating that man Natsu gave the man mercy and told him to go and to never return of he will see to it himself to kill that man. Eventually, both their characters meet one day when Natsu was passing through and alley and bumped into a woman covered in cloths and drapes' so he could see what she looked like and they both continued their own ways. That day was extremely hot and Lucy's character was burning in all that clothing so she pulled back the clothing that covered her head and face. She had one exposed her face for no more than 5 minutes when two men walked out of the shadows and grabbed her by surprise.

The two men told her that she was very beautiful and she only deserved real men like them. Lucy's character tried to get out of their grip when the began to caress her body by headbutted one of them and stomped on one of the guys foot by escape was futile. The men had iron grip. She screamed for help as the men began to undress her(don't worry she wasn't stark naked on stage only in underwear and bra). But no one came for her and two men were about to rape her when a flaming punch pass in front of her vision send both men flying to the wall of the alley. "How dare you treat a young woman like that. I thought I told you to stop harassing and rapping the women of this city you bastards!" yelled Natsu's character angrily. While Natsu fought the two men who also used magic Lucy's character put on her cloths. Once Natsu burned the two men to a crisp he walked over to the young women. "Are you alright princess?" he asked her helping her up. "H-How did you know who I am?" replied the girl shocked. The man looked confused. "How did you know I am the princess?" asked the beautiful young Lady. "I didn't your just a beautiful as one" said Natsu's character as he had his famous grin plastered on his face. Lucy blush when she saw Natsu's toothy grin and hope that people thought she was blushing for the play's sake; though she knew it was because of Natsu.

"and Yeah I'm fine thank you for helping me um could you walk me to the palace gates please I-I don't want to run into more people like that" said Lucy/Lucy's character blushing looking away. "Sure no problem" said Natsu's character as the two walked out of the alley and into the busy streets of the city. (Oh just so you know this stage acts like the grand magic games that how you can see them walking through the city) The walked and talked and began to know each other. They like having each other's company but soon the would feel lonely as the arrived at the palace gates. "Thank you for helping me back their and walking me back home" thank the young woman. "It was no problem princess. I really hope we can meet again sometime" said the young man. "Really?" asked Lucy's character feeling inwardly happy since no one had taken a notice in her. Well being princess she constantly had men take notice in her but with this young man she felt it different. "How about you meet me in the center of the market near the melon stand tomorrow at nine" said Lucy's character. "Deal see you later princess" replied Natsu's character as he watched her walk through the gates. Instantly he was tackled by the flying cat. "Hey I think you in Looove with the princess!" exclaimed Happy's character. "What! I just meet her!" Natsu's character yelled back with sharp teeth in his mouth. Both then continued on home. Soon they meet up and began to see each other in secret. Eventually the fell in love with each other. One day a princess from a far nation came to the sultan asking to marry the princess. The sultan said that if he could win her heart he could marry her. Sadly she was a already madly in love with a peasant boy. It wasn't long before the princes discovered this. He told her that he only wanted her for her money. For a moment she began to believe that was soon proven wrong. (which leads up to the moment where the were practicing the day before).

on a balcony of a beautiful palace. The princes stares of into the stary night. "I wish I could see the world, find someone to love me for who I am...not because me father is the sultan" sighed the beautiful princess[Obviously Lucy's the princess]. "I love you for who you are" said a voice. "Huh? Eek!" Shriek the young women. "Princess it me the boy from the market" said the young man calmly as he was in the air carried by Happy's character "I-Is is it really you?" she asked fearing he wasn't really there. "Yes it's me princess I am here because I cannot stand to be away from you please if you will me I stay with you and If you do not then I shall respect your wish and leave so may I stay with you my desert flower" asked the young man. "Oh yes please stay I'm am so lonely here by myself. Please keep me company?" replied the young woman. The peasant boy nodded with a goofy grin on his face that made the princess giggle. Then leaned down and kissed Lucy's character's lips. Their kiss was a long passionate kiss. Happy was flying near then holding his mouth once again trying to not yelled out "they like each other" so he fly away of the stage. When the two broke for air they looked into each other's eyes. "My princess I love you with every part of me body..." said the princesses' love. 'Why did he stop' thought Lucy's character looking up at Natsu who had stopped talking. " Me soul is weak and weary when you are not around, me ears are desperate to hear your sweet voice, my arm long to hold you in my embrace, my hand wish to touch you smooth skin, my body fill with lust for your body, me wish to be your and only your and for you to be mine truly mine" said the young man. 'Wow hearing talk like this is so wonderful' thought Lucy/Lucy's character . "So I ask you just one thing; will you the my love be bonded with me in holy matrimony?" asked the young peasant boy once again getting back to the script. "Oh my handsome protector, caring love I will, I will bond with you I holy matrimony" replied the princess as they both slowly leaned in and kissed each other's lips. This time the kept the kiss long and passionate. Natsu the pulled Lucy closer her breast pressed up against his well defined chest. The part of her breast that was exposed in touch the exposed skin of his chest which made her moan softly into the kiss. SUDDENLY she gasped into the kiss which as heard by the audience when she felt two big hand grope her perfectly soft and round ass and gave a firm squeeze. As the audience heard the young women gasp at the young man's action cause the audience to "ooooo" and "oo la la" and some laughed. Eventually, then ended up in bed and did stuff. (PLEASE NOTE THAT IS WAS ACTING AND THEY DID NOT ACTUALLY HAD SEX THANK YOU).

The next morning the prince walks into the princess' chambers and find the two sleeping in bed. When he saw then he felt anger but left without waking them. When they woke up the said their good byes and would meet up later. When Lucy's character waked out of her chambers the prince met up with her. He told her that she'll marry him or he'll tell the sultan that the commoner raped her and that he such be put to death for raping the sultan's daughter. The princess had to agree to it or her lover would die. The wedding was planed for the next day and it wasn't two long before Natsu's character found out about the wedding. The next day the prince and Lucy's character we about to get marry when the peasant boy barged into the palace and yelled, "Stop this wedding!" Everyone in the room either gasped, screamed or fainted. "Love!" yelled the bride instantly covering her mouth after saying that causing even more faintings. "W-WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS! YOU-YOU PEASANT! HOW DARE YOU INTERFERE IN THIS ROYAL WEDDING" yelled the old short fat angry sultan. "Forgive me intrusion but you are making a grave mistake by making your gorgeous daughter to that man. That man is no prince this man is a guy I beat up who was trying to take over the kingdom. I took care of him before he caused any trouble" said Natsu's character cracking his knuckles.

That's when thing began to get weird a fog rolled in. "hahah" a laugh echoed through the theatre. Natsu only grinned at this. His and Lucy's plan was working.

[Flashback]

"Well, I notice that this place is very complex and hard to find you way in this huge place right" said Lucy with her finger pointing out making her point. "Right?" said Happy and Natsu confused to Lucy's point. "Well, for someone to be able to kidnap those girl that person would have to know his way around this place also have quit and obsession towards theatre and hot women" Lucy explained. "Ohhh" replied Happy and Natsu in unison. "And from what you said Mr. Lason he always appears and plays along as a actor in the play" said Lucy as Mr. Lason nodded. "Well this play should attract him and he'll want to act in the play in order to kidnapped the girl without raising suspicion" said Lucy smartly, "He'll probably show up during the part when Natsu will stop the wedding so the prince will excite the stage so people think it part of the play that's when Natsu beats the guy up and it all plays out as part of the show." "magnificent!" said Mr. Lason. "Wow, Lucy your so amazingly smart!" said Natsu hugging Lucy making her blush, "Your such an amazing friend!" "T-Thanks N-Natsu" shuddered Lucy blushing bright.

[Flashback over]

"I will not let you stop this wedding! Haha I will marry here and have her tend to my every whim!" laughed the man appearing through the fog. "Ha that's what you think!" said Natsu grinning cracking his knuckle. His fists the ignited in flames as he ran towards the man. "Fire! Dragonnn! Iron! Fists" yelled Natsu he punch the man hard. The man show on reaction when he was pushed backwards. "Ha that tickled, did you really hat to ruin my new vest" the man complained. "Huh?" Natsu was shocked he didn't expect this guy to be strong enough to withstand his attack. "Space distortion magic!" he yelled as the space around Natsu began to melt and become a solid objects. The objects became strange sharp weapons that suddenly flew through the air and attacked Natsu. "Ahhh! ughrrr!" Natsu yelled in pain. Though it caused Natsu lots of pain; Natsu covered his skin with his dragon scale to the sharp objects would cut too deep. "Natsu!" Lucy yelled practically screamed it worried for Natsu's well being. "Luce stay back I don't want you near these thing!" he yelled back to Lucy not wanting her to get hurt. " But you can't just fight him by yourself!" she yelled worried. Natsu then turned to her and grinned, "Don't worry about me Luce I can handle him. Remember we're talking about me the great Salamander!"  
"Fine but at least let me call out one of my spirits to help you" she said. Natsu didn't want any help but if it made Luce feel better than it fine. Fine Luce but I doubt I'll need their help" replied Natsu smiling the turned to fighting the man. Lucy felt happy that Natsu excepted her help. "Alright! Open Gate Of The Golden Bull!" exclaimed Lucy, "Taurus!" Suddenly, the ground shook as the bull emerged from the ground, "Moooooo!" The the bull posed with his axe.  
"Taurus! Help Natsu fight that guy!" said Lucy pointing Natsu who was fighting the man. "If I do this will you finally give me that smooooch!" said Taurus wth hearts for eyes. "If you win I'll give you a peck on the cheek but that's it!" yelled Lucy angrily. "Alright! Let get moove'n the faster we beat this guy the faster I get my my kiss from the lovely Luooocy!" said the bull swinging his axe at the man. Deep inside Natsu snarled at the bull. The only person who would ever touch those lip where his own. The people watching were impressed with Mr. Lason for getting the Salamander and the greatest celestial wizard in the country to act in his play. "Fire! Dragon! Roar!" yelled Natsu as a column of buring flames shot out of his mouth. "Space twist!" the man laughed as the space in front of him bend in front of him into a curved object . The fire came at the distorted space and ran along the curved surface and was sent back to Natsu. Natsu easily dodge the attack but when he landed he hurt his ankle. It wasn't enough to keep him from walking but enough to cause quite a lot of pain. "Natsu! Are you okay!" she yelled beginning to run to him. "No!" Stay there!" Natsu yelled at her making her instantly top in her path and looked worried, "Look I don't want you to get hurt so please just stay there" Natsu turned back to the man. His fists ignited into flame. 'Man this is ganna hurt' "Fire dragon Iron fist!" he yelled running up to the man and punching him. The man only stepped back the grinned. "dimension bind" the man said as space around Natsu and Taurus solidified into long strips like rope which then wrapped around each of their bodies tightly and lofted then up into the air. Natsu tried to break free but to no avail. Natsu looked that than man and snarled bearing his sharp canines. The man grinned and waved his finger bending space. Then some solidified space wrapped around his ankle tightly. The began to twist it causing Natsu to cry out in pain. "Natsu!" Lucy screamed fearing for Natsu. The man turned to Lucy and grinned maniacally at her as dirty thoughts race through his mind. Lucy took a couple of steps back as she she feared the worst. "Oh princess did I forget about you? Don't worry you have me attention now" said the man licking his lips. "No...rrr Luce get out of her run away aaahhgrr!" yelled Natsu through the pain as the binds tighten. The man had created a hammer type objects and began to hit Natsu with it. You could even hear a bit of cracking. "Now my lady we will take out leave" said the man as he through Natsu to the ground hard. The man then walked up to Lucy backing her up to the wall. "Stay away from her you jerk!" roared Happy flying in at max speed and tackling the man head on sadly it didn't do anything. The man grabbed the cat and threw him againstthe wall hard and knocked the poor cat out. "Happy no...Natsu!" Lucy yelled for help as she saw the man right in front of her with a horrible grin. The man grabbed her wrist with an iron grip then created a portal with his space distortion magic the walked in pulling her in with him. "Lucy no!" yelled Natsu getting up and run to her, but as soon as he put his wait of his right ankle he felt to the ground not being able to stand from the pain. "Natsu! Help meee!" Lucy yelled as she was pulled into the portal. "Lucy Nooo!" roared Natsu trying to get up and run to the portal before it closed but it was no use he couldn't get up. When the portal closed Mr. Lason new ordered for every thing to go lights out. Instantly the stage were Natsu was turned off and everything went dark. "Uh hehe thanks for coming. Please come back in a month to see the ending of this marvels play" said Mr. Lason nervously. The people all walked out happy and satisfied with the play. Immediately after everyone left he rushed over to the fallen fire mage. "Here let me help you" "Thanks" replied Natsu in a gloomy tone as of he had just witnessed the most horrid thing ever. "Can you buy me a ticket to magnolia I have to tell my guild" said Natsu. "Uh I'm a teleportation mage I can send you their now" said Mr. Lason as his hand glowed orange then place then on Natsu and suddenly Natsu vanished into thin air.

[At the Fairy Tail guild]

Everything was loud and rowdy as usual. Suddenly, their was a flash of light that blinded everyone for a few second and when their eyes adjusted they looked at the source of that light. Right in the middle of the Natsu stood hunch a but try to keep his weight off his right ankle. All the girl gasped and the guy jaw dropping at his condition. "Lucy...Lucy got kidnapped...we...have to find...heeeeer" he forced himself to say as his eyes closed and fell to the floor unconscious. "Natsu!" exclaimed Lisanna, Mira and Wendy ran to help Natsu. They then proceeded to get him to the infirmary. "Master shall I take a group to search for Lucy" asked Erza with a stern and very serious tone. "No. We will all go out a search for her. We will rescue me beloved child and bring her home!" yelled Makarav determined to find his child.

Done this is the first chapter. This is my second story so far. Thank you for reading. The next chapter will be out as soon as possible.


	2. Chapter 2 Saving my Love

Okay sorry for the long wait. Also there may be some miss spelling and bad grammar, so sorry if you don't like. hope you like it. Oh! Also there are some very rape-ish scenes so if you don't want to read that part skip over it.

Natsu prob.

I hear people taking around me. I can hear them but I can't see them where are they. Then I see white and as my eyes adjusted to the midday sunlight to see Master, Erza, Grey, Wendy, and Carla. They all just stare at me. Suddenly, I get tackled by a blue blur. "oof...Hey Happy uh everyone why are you all hear?" I asked confused. "You mean you don't remember fainting" said Wendy in her young girl voice. "You've been asleep for two days" said Gray, "Of it wasn't for Wendy healing you; you could have die because of the deep cracks that was in you skull." "Don't you remember what happened before you fainted" asked Master. I looked at them confused then me eyes Widened as I found out; that the dream I had wasn't a dream in was the horrid truth. Instantly, I jump out of the bed and head for the door, but before I get to the door I feel two sets of arms grab mine and hold me in place. "Grrr! Let me go! I HAVE TO SAVE LUCY! rrrrh!" I barked at Erza and Gray who were holding me arm tightly. "Sit down pyro!" yelled Gray angrily. "Yes, Natsu we are already searching for Lucy as we speak" said Erza. "I don't care! I have to save her! Who knows what that bastard will do to her?!" I yelled engulfing me body in flames. "Requip! Flame Empress Armor!" she said. "Ice-make arm!" Gray said as his arms covered in ice. "Natsu! Sit. Down." yelled Erza in a dark tone. "Aye!" I yelled and sat down. Hey, I may be tough but Erza is someone everyone's scared to cross. "Now master has a plan. Master you may proceed" said Erza to me then turned to Master. I look at master almost ready to beg Master to go save Lucy. If something happened to Lucy I-I don't know what I'll do. Ever since if met Lucy, I know it wasn't a coincidence that I met her and now off all times this happens, when I finally realize I'm in love with such a wonderful loving person just to be literally taken away from me. "Natsu we have found leads to where Lucy may be held. We have three leading locations actually, but all three are black market guilds. They buy and sell beautiful young female mages to rich people in foreign countries. We need you to sniff Lucy out and rescue her before she is sold and taken out of the country" said Master sternly. "Alright let's get going I'm all fired up!" I yelled. "I be right back I'm going to Lucy's to get her fresh sent and meet you in a couple minutes" I yelled back at them.

Normal prob.

"How does he have enough energy to move after getting that kind of head crack" Gray asked. "Well he is Natsu" said Erza packing her things. "Seriously Erza how the heck are you able to pull all that stuff!" Gray said astonished to see Ezra's luggage doubled in size than usual. "I need to be prepared for anything. Wendy make sure you bring medical supplies. We may be able to rescue other captive that may be hurt and your not strong enough yet to heal more than a couple of people at once" said Erza looking at the blue haired girl. "Right! Carla let go get the supplies!" exclaimed the determine girl to her white cat friend. Wendy ran out of the door with Carla flying close behind.

[With Natsu]

Natsu climbed in to Lucy's room through the window with Happy behind him. "Okay Happy bring me anything that you think has a strong sent of Lucy" Natsu said. "Aye!" yelled Happy was they both proceed to look around Lucy's room. Natsu walked up to Lucy's bed and tightly grabbed the sheets and took a long whiff. Taking a long whiff of Lucy's scent. "mmm..." hummed Natsu as he love how Lucy's scent and that hint of Vanilla he noticed she always had on her. "Natsu here! This should be perfect!" exclaimed Happy flying up to Natsu and holding Lucy's red panties. "I found these in her hamper" said Happy smiling.

"What! I'M NOT SMELLING THAT!" Natsu yelled with his eye bulging out of skull with his face red as a tomato, "Happy just...just put it down a bring something not so private. "Aye sir!" exclaimed Happy dropping the underwear on the bed next to Natsu and flew down the stairs. "heewf" sighed Natsu relied that Happy was gone. He looked at her red panties. Natsu looked at it intensely. 'Oh I want to know how it smell like so bad. No it Lucy's if she finds out I ever did that she'll rip my head off. But its right there maybe just a quick whiff" argued Natsu with himself. Natsu ran to the door and looked around then slightly closed the door leaving crack of it open. He thought it'd be quick and no one would know. So he sat back on her bed and slowing reach out and grabbed the red thing then quickly brought it to his face and took a deep breath through his nose. The aroma that he smelled danced in his nostrils and his mind exploded as he took another long sniff. As he took his second sniff his head became filled with naughty thoughts of him and Lucy. At the same time his manhood began to rise. He never thought that such a wonderful scent could be from Lucy, this...this was her sex scent. While this was going on Natsu didn't realize that a small blue cat had been watching through the crack in the door. "heehee this will be some great blackmaaail" whispered Happy to himself before flying back to the kitchen. "Natsu!" the tom cat yelled snapping Natsu out of his perverted thoughts. "I found something!" yelled Happy bursting through the door carrying Michelle Lucy's doll and "younger sis." "Oh uh good give her to me" said Natsu but before Happy did he notice that Natsu still had Lucy's panties. "Uh Natsu what are you holding that?" asked Happy pretending to be oblivious to the fact that he had watch Natsu sniff Lucy's dirty underwear and was still holding it. "Aaahhh! I-I-I I was just going to put it back in the hamper. Yeah that's it I was going to put it back in the hamper" said Natsu with a nervous smile. "hmm..." said Happy with suspicious eyes getting really close to Natsu's face making Natsu very uncomfortable,"...Okay, now come on we need to get going and save Lucy!" "Right!" he said as he ran to the window. Don't worry Lucy we'll save you!" yelled Natsu as he jumped out of the window and went back to the guild to begin the sniff out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey look she's waking up" someone said.

Lucy stirred as he began to gain consciousness. She tried to move and stretch but couldn't as she felt her arms held together. Instantly, her eyes shot open only to shut again due to a bright light hanging over her head.

"She's really sexy we can get a great deal of money by selling her" chucked a man.

"Oh yeah been but man I want to fuck her so bad" said another man rubbing his erection through his jeans.

Hearing this Lucy began to desperately try to scoot way be soon was backed up against the wall. The two men in the room with her only laughed. One of the men walked up to Lucy who was shaking with fear. Lucy tried to back away but she was already against the wall. When the man stepped to clear view Lucy realized that it man who had kidnapped her in the first place.

"Lucy Heartfilia we know all about you. You're the daughter of the now deceased Jude Heartfilia. You are ganna earn us some money by selling you to a man who is willing to pay a lot of money to get their hands on your body. But first I need to make sure you can please that man, and order to do that I have to do that myself"

Lucy's eye widened in fear as tears feel from her eyes and pure terror flooded through her body. 'Natsu help me' cried out in her head.

"Now I need you two take these pills" said the man holding the pills to her mouth and had a glass of water in his other hand. Lucy shut her mouth a shook her head no. The man lost his temper balled his fist so the pills didn't fall and punched Lucy's left cheek making her fall to the side with great force. Soon after a purple bruise mark appeared on her cheek. The man walked up to her again and this time forced her mouth open and shoved the pills into her mouth the poured the water into her mouth and the rest of her face. The man held her face as he continued to pour water over her face. Lucy felt like she was drowning as she couldn't breathe through her nose or else water would go into her lungs and her mouth was full of water and the pills. Her lungs burned with the need for air. She had no choice but to drink the pills. As soon as the she drank the water with the pills she gasped for air; coughing up some of the water as she tried to breathe the air she desperately needed. Suddenly, she began to feel warm and fuzzy. She felt her senses become super sensitive. The man then got her on her knees and pulled out his erection and pressed it up to Lucy's face.

"Suck my dick bitch" the man said with a grin. Lucy cried as shook her he's vigorously.

The man the pulled out a knife and put it up to her throat. "Suck me or die you choice" said the man as he cut a line across her neck. The cut wasn't enough to kill her but it was still bled with a horrible string. Lucy once again had no choice in the matter and opened her mouth as the man's length slipped in. Lucy hated the taste of that man. She felt like vomiting but suppressed it. But before long the man began to face fuck her as she cried her eyes red. The man's cock then reached the back of her mouth and barley touched the back of her throat when her gag reflex kicked in. The man felt Lucy's throat as it prepared to vomit due to the gag reflex; he was so close to his release and he wasn't going to stop just because a virgin had a gag reflex. He then grabbed her head and shoved his cock into Lucy's mouth and once again barley touching the back of her throat and suppressed the vomit as his filthy seed down her throat. Once the man pulled his limp member out of her mouth she fell to the floor coughing up some of the man cum out onto the floor.

"Now listen well see get a good look because I'm going to be the one who takes you virginity and this knife is going to help. But before I take you virginity I want to use some fun and painful toys and tactics on you" grinned the man with an evil grin. He looked over at his partner in crime and said, "Go get some bandages we need to keep her alive if we want to get a lot of money from the costumer Hahaha!"

"Nat...(Cough)...su Natsu help me!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Shut up!" yelled the man as he punched her again this time right one a long cut on her leg making her scream in pain as she became dizzy. Sadly they wouldn't let her fall unconscious. They wanted to hear her screams. "Naa..tsu help me" whispered Lucy softly shivering.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Natsu lead fairy tail's strongest team through the forest. When they heard the sounds of exploitation and attacks. This cause Team Natsu to get ready to fight and ran towards the noise. They came into a clearing to see a building that was covered by a dome made of what Natsu would remember it as solidified space.

They saw all 10 of Lucy's zodiac spirits out and attacking the dome. Natsu saw them all out side while Lucy was inside; he knew this because right then he heard a horrible scream come from inside that protected building and was sure it was Lucy's.

Natsu because so enrages he walked up to Loki and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and held him up. "Why the hell are you all out here while I can hear Lucy scream inside that building I though you could appear inside the building from the spirit world!" yelled Natsu angrily. "Natsu calm down" Gray yelled. "Shut up you fucking pervert popsicle!" Natsu yelled back. "Natsu calm down a let them explain" said Erza in a stern voice. "Fuck that I'll do it myself if I have too, I don't need help from a snowflake and an armored dimwit!" said Natsu baring his fangs, throwing Loki, then punching the protective barrier with a flaming fist. Erza looked down with her eyes covered by her shadow. A red aura form around her and she began to shake with anger. Gray, Wendy, the two exceeds, and all the celestial spirits huddled together about a 100 Ft way from Erza behind a couple of trees. "Fire dragon" said Natsu sucking in air and, "Roar!" After the flames disappeared the wall looks melted but still standing.

Erza clenched her fists trying to control her anger. Her armor changed into her flame empress armor. "No one! CALLS ME A DIMWIT!" yelled Erza as she blasted a gigantic ball of fire at Natsu. Natsu heard the crackle of the fire coming towards his and as was about to make contact with him he jumped out of the way causing the ball to blast the wall. When the smoke cleared the saw a huge hole in the wall with Natsu grinning. "Great come one guys me plan worked now we have to save Lucy" yelled Natsu getting serious as he remembered he had to rescue Lucy and would have to celebrate his plan working later. Erza, Gray, Wendy, Happy, Carla, and all the celestial spirits jaws dropped. They couldn't believe a plan to use the power of Erza anger to break through the wall actually worked, but what really shocked and scared them was that Natsu was the one who came up with the plan. Everyone took a chance to look around and prepared for the end of the world. When nothing happened the sighed in relief. They all could have sworn that the world would exploded. When they finally came to their senses they followed after Natsu. "Everyone fan out! Our priority is Lucy but if you find other victims help them" yelled Erza as they all fanned out.

Natsu ran through the building setting anyone in his path on fire. He stopped at a cross paths and then he hear screams, Lucy's screams. Natsu grew angrier and angrier. "Fire dragon Roar!" yelled Natsu as fire came out of his mouth. The door exploded apart causing the room to light on fire. Natsu calmly walked into the room with a stern face. He saw the two men on the floor coughing with their shirt over the mouths and noses. He looked in the middle of the room and there he saw the man from the theatre; the man that had kidnapped his Lucy. "Well...well it not just anyone that can break through my barrier. I bet you looking for this bitch" said the man as he snapped his fingers and a large metal cage came through the wall as if the wall was jello. Inside the cage was Lucy of course lying unconscious. "I think you came to get her right" said the man with a grin, "I must apologize because she is not leaving and if you don't want any more harm to come to her you'll surrender. I bet we could get some good money for the salamander huh?" Said the man starting to laugh. "rrrrg you bastard let Lucy go!" snarled Natsu. "Fine if you won't surrender I'll have to force you too" he said then grinned maniacally and snapped his fingers. Just as he snapped his fingers the cage holding Lucy began to glow red and suddenly the light shot out the bars like lightning zapping the unconscious Lucy. Natsu saw in terror as Lucy screamed in pure pain. He had never hears such screams. "STOP IT! LEAVE. HER. ALONE! YOU BASTARD!" 'What the heck is the light doing to her?!' thought Natsu filled with rage. The strange lighting would turn on and off every 30 seconds. Even more anger boiled in him as he heard Lucy scream subconsciously to him for help.

"Lucy hang in there I'll help you!" yelled Natsu running towards with his fists in blazing flames to the cage to break her out. "auh...auh...auh...I won't do that if I were you" the man said waving his finger. Natsu blinded by rage hit the cage with a flaming punch but could not break it. Instead something happened that horrified him. The large flames from his fists was absorbed by cage, amplified and blasted out on Lucy burning her skin and causing her excruciating pain.

"Oh look what you did. I warned you not to do that. Hah...Well, I guess you're too stubborn to listen. Now I'll make a deal with you if you agree to surrender to us willingly we will of course set her free" said the man in a sinister yet persuasive tone. Natsu snarled at the man. He wanted to ripe of his head. "Sorry, pal but 1st: don't negotiate with my enemies, and 2nd: I'm saving my Lucy and getting far away from you as soon as I'm done beating you too a pulp!" said Natsu grinning deviously and cracking his knuckles. "Well, then if you wish to challenge me that so be it but-" he was cut off by a direct flaming fist to the face. "Stop talking and pay attention!" yelled Natsu angrily. The man was thrown back but quickly recovered. "Space distortion magic: barbed need arrow" spoke the man forming large barbed needles with three fletchings; then shot then at Natsu at incredible speed. Natsu braced for the incoming attack when suddenly disappeared a few feet in front of him making him confused. Then saw the needles pop out again the disappeared once more. "I know there's not real need to explain what's happening, but I explain any way. Currently, those needles are entering and exiting this and other dimensions. By doing this you will not nowhere or when the needles will strike" said the man and just as the man finished the needles came out of nowhere and made a direct hit to Natsu's left arm causing Natsu to cry out in pain. Natsu quickly began to pull out the needles only to cause himself more pain as the barbs tore bits of flesh, beginning to bleed.

"That was for daring to land a hit on me, and because I'm a fair man you little friend will also receive a punishment" said the man angrily snapping his fingers making the cage Lucy was in glow red and zapped Lucy causing her to scream in agony. "Lucy!" cried out Natsu then turned to the kidnapper, "You bastard!" Natsu ran towards the man with flaming fists and swung his fists. The kidnapper dodged most of the punched as he also delivered his own punches to Natsu. The man jumped back and looked at the angry Salamander then at the girl with his eyes wide and began to laugh loudly. "What's so funny!" yelled Natsu. "Hahahahaha…How could I have not realized this until now. I mean back at the theatre I could tell by the way you looked at her that you had something for her but, I just thought it was a mere crush…" the man eyes widened again as her found the perfect way to defeat the boy, "Oh this it too good. Boy you may be in love with here but I took something form her that you'll never have. I took her precious innocence. And to tell you the truth I love every single second of hearing her scream in pain and call to you for help ahaahahaha!"

That was it. That did it. Something deep inside Natsu snapped. Whatever control Natsu had over his anger disappeared when he heard those putrid worlds spat out of that monster's mouth. Natsu's eyes slowly faded to nothing but white as anger over took him. "Fire Dragon…" chanted Natsu taking a deep breath, "ROAR!" Instantly, a large column of blistering flames, way larger than usual, erupted from his mouth towards the corrupted creature. The man quickly made a shield out of solidified space and protected himself, but the shield wasn't strong enough to keep out all the fire causing him some pretty serious burns. When the flames died down the man took down his shield and suddenly found himself face to face with an infuriated, snarling Natsu. Being so close to the fire mage the crook noticed that dragon scales began to form around his eyes, with his canines looked longer and sharper. Immediately, a wave of pure terror overcame him. The man shivering in fear knowing that these characters were no long human, but that of a beast's who is about to take revenge for his hurt mate.

"I am sick and tired of you bastards always hurting Lucy!" yelled Natsu punching a flaming fist at the man stomach making him fly across the room and slamming into the stone wall. Natsu proceeded to walk up to the man that very slowly got up. "S-Stay back…space needl-" the man said before being cut off by Natsu grabbing hold of him by the throat. "I wasn't bad enough for you to cause her pain huh? No I guess it wasn't huh? But you know what…I'm ganna make you pay for it" said the Natsu dragon force mode as he once again punch the man in the gut. This time the man wasn't able to get back up and was barely conscious.

Natsu pick up the man looked him in the eyes spoke. "I want you to pay for what you did to her. I want to tear you to shreds, I and going to ki-" Natsu hissed then looked at the unconscious Lucy then looked at the man he was holding by the throat and snarled causing the man to flinch, "and believe me I do but…I won't it's not my choice whether you live or die" With that Natsu punches the man in the jaw and knocked him out. Natsu drop the man and ran to the cage and without using magic pride the cage bars open that way he wouldn't harm Lucy. Once the cage was open he gently placed an arm under her back and under her knees, pulled her out and laid her gently on the floor. Natsu looked around the scorched room and found some rope that surprising wasn't burned and quickly and securely tide up the man. And left a long part of the rope in his hand gently pick Lucy up and began to exit the building and dragging the unconscious man across the floor behind.

Natsu exited the building and walk to a small clearing in the surrounding forest and laid Lucy down. Natsu looked at his unconscious love and realized something…

That's when he realized that Lucy was completely naked in front of him. Yes, Lucy had been naked in front of him a couple time but he never had a really good look until now which caused him to blush a dark red as he made a quick scan of her body. After, a quick look, that took 5 minutes, he took of his large one sleeved vest and put it on Lucy. (P.S. H blushed the whole time it took him to put the vest on her)

After a bit Lucy slightly opened her eyes and saw Natsu. "Na..tsu..." said Lucy in a croaked. "Shhh...It's okay I'm hear. Your safe" said Natsu looking down at Lucy. That's when he realized the sever condition Lucy was in. He began to worry a Lucy began very, very pale. Lucy was very pale, she had bruises of all sizes on her skin. Her eye were red shot. Lucy had small and large open cut all over her body. "Natsu...it so cold...I feel so faint..." said Lucy softly. Suddenly, Lucy's eyes widened with fear. "No! No don't! NATSU! NATSU HELP ME! PLEASE STOOHOOP!" yelled Lucy freaking out. Lucy began to punch and kick as she thrashed around. Natsu instinctively wrapped his arms tightly around her. "Lucy listen to me I'm here you're okay" he said whispering to Lucy trying to calm her down. "NATSU! NATSU! HELP ME!" she yelled frantically. "Lucy...Lucy look at me look at me" Natsu said as he gently held her head still and made her look at him. "Lucy I'm right her I'll protect you. You trust me don't you? Look your safe now and no one will ever hurt as long as I'm around okay" he said to her staring into her eyes that were beginning to fill with tears. "Natsu th-they they..." stuttered Lucy. Natsu eyes watered knowing what Lucy meant. That man's scent was stuck on Lucy. What Natsu feared the worst happened.

"uuahh!" screamed Lucy, "Don't hurt mee! NATSU!...Gray Erza..." Lucy was in a mental state that made her relive that one horrible moment.

[Flashback]

She remembered the pain of every cut those two men made to her. The pain of them punching her breast, face, arms, and legs. All that pain; all that suffering was awful, and yet it felt good. She hated herself for how her body reacted to those bastards hurting her. They touched her in place only meant to be touched by her true love. They did horrible things to her. Those men put special objects in her. She remembered at one point she had freed her leg and kicked one of the men in the crotch hard. (It was the man that assisted the man who originally kidnapped Lucy) Sadly she paid the consequences. The man the pulled out a small pocket knife and once again made long cuts on her left leg causing to Lucy to scream in pure pain. Blood poured out of her leg when the man pulled the weapon way as salty tears poured out of her eyes. 'Please Natsu help me!' she screamed in her mind. She remember hearing the man who originally kidnapped her say to the other man that he was the only one who was going to fuck her before selling her to a very wealthy man. The man had lean down and kissed her. The man had forced his tongue into her mouth and explore the oral cavern. Lucy felt utterly disguised at the taste of the man's mouth. He would tell her that her friend would never find her. If they did they would sell them all to high paying people in foreign countries. As for her friend the Salamander; they would torcher him and kill him in front of her very eyes.

[Flashback]

"Please somebody...pl..please help me. I can't take the pain ahh! Why?! Why?!... NATSU! Where are youuu?!(Sniff, sob)" said Lucy with tears stains in her eyes. "Lucy listen to me. I'm here and I'm never letting anyone lay a hand on you ever again" promised Natsu as he held her to his chest with tears falling from his eyes. "Please Lucy stop. Focus of my voice" he said with his face in her golden locks. "I-I love you Lucy I don't want to see you in pain. Now you in my arms and I'll protect you. I'll love and protect so please. Don't yell in pain. I'm here to help you. I love you" said Natsu holding her tightly being careful not to hurt her. Lucy began silent when she heard Natsu. "Natsu i-i-is that t-true do you l-love me" responded Lucy her voice still croaked and rugged. "Yes...yes Lucy of course it true I won't say it if I didn't mean in. I love you more than anyone I've ever met" said Natsu in a comforting voice as he wiped her tears away then his own. "Natsu I-I love you too f-for real I d-do" said Lucy having a hard time speaking. "I'm so happy that you feel the same way" he said with a warm and loving smile, "but try not to speak too much Kay." Lucy smiled weakly and nodded. Natsu leaned down a kissed Lucy passionately. Though Lucy was still in searing pain, but she felt a wave of relief wash through her body as hr lip came in contact with his. She could believe it after all that pain she was finally getting something good. She was having her first real kiss. Though the situation wasn't how she would have liked it was the best feeling ever to have those lips on her, those lips that belonged to none other than Natsu Dragneel. So what if that bastard kissed her it wasn't valid, but this...this was her first true kiss and she was glad it was Natsu who stole her first kiss. Natsu felt amazing he finally got to have kiss the gorgeous Stellar Sprite Mage. Natsu had gotten kiss by girl many time for being the all might Salamander and stuff but Natsu never felt anything towards those girl but Lucy...was something way different from them. Lucy wasn't just any girl; No Lucy was weird, funny, smart and didn't care if Natsu was clueless or at least most of the time, and is always cheery. This kiss was unlike any other he had ever received. Her lips were so soft and warms. Her scent was strong in his nose, her tongue danced with his, and her taste of what only he who know what it was. To him it tasted a rare kind of fire a special blue fire called Celestial Flames.

You may think that fire other than the burning sensation that it might taste spicy or maybe something burnt to a crisps. These blue flames are extremely rare an only be made by a celestial dragon and a fire dragon combine their power. Those flames when used by a celestial or fire dragon or a celestial or fire dragon slayer can do more than just burn, they can heal, increase strength, even bring back passed way loved ones. For a fire dragon slayer it is extremely divine to eat. That is how great Lucy's mouth taste or at least the feeling of Natsu kissing Lucy. There first kiss together hadn't even lasts a minute before Lucy gasped then her body went limp and her arm that were currently around his neck fall to her side.

"Lucy...Lucy! Oh my God Lucy! Please answer me! Lucy!" yelled Natsu crouched down holding Lucy to his chest. Natsu tried to hear if she's breathing but nothing. He then checked her pulse but there was no pulse. Natsu could feel her body temperature decrease as pure terror filled his person. "Natsu!" yelled sweet yet worried voice. Natsu with tears looked up to see Wendy running to towards him with the two exceed flying towards him. "Wendy! Wendy! Thank God! Quick Lucy needs your help!" yelled Natsu with a spark of hope deep inside him. "Okay...hah...I do what I can" said Wendy as the area around her hands glowed a light green.

After, a few minutes Lucy's cuts and bruises began to disappear. Natsu began to get anxious but he looked at Wendy and saw her tired. "Wendy is Lucy going to be okay" said Natsu worried. "Yeah...(panting)...she's breathing and her blood circulation is normal, and her cuts are healed...(panting)...I also managed to drain out the drug that was in her...(panting)...but I'm not sure when she'll wake up though, also she ...(pant)...have a fever" said Wendy panting. Natsu felt a way of relief then turned to Wendy and placed a hand on the little girl's shoulder. "You did amazing Wendy why don't you take a nap for now I'll wake you when the rest get back" Natsu said thankful for Wendy's hard work. Wendy nodded with smiled and her eyes barely open as she laid down on the ground neck to Lucy. "Happy go find the other and tell them I got Lucy and where to find us" said Natsu to Happy who was already flying in the air. "Aye sir!" exclaimed Happy with his right arm held high and then flew to find the others. Natsu turned to Lucy sadden. 'Please Lucy wake up soon I love you so much and I can't stand to see you like this."

What do you think not bad huh? Anyways please review. More too come more fun and adventures.

Me: Lucy I'm sorry I had you play that part

At least that didn't actually happen right. Also I promise that I won't put a scene that related to the

actually Involves you getting uh you know...

Lucy: Its okay don't worry about it I know your just trying to make it interesting, but don't you EVER make anyone touches me like that! Or you're dead! :(

Me: You got it. (Leaned over to whisper in Lucy's ear) would it be okay if...Natsu touched you in place

huuuh?

Lucy: (blushing intensely) m-maybe...

Natsu: (Natsu stands there being dense) Anyway Lucy your great a playing dead!

Lucy: Thanks I...guess

Natsu: What I mean is you such a great actress!

Lucy: awww Thanks Natsu *blush*

Happy: They liiiiiiikkee each other!

*blush both Natsu and Lucy*

Natsu: You know when this is over we

should go on a date

Lucy: *blush a darker red* r-really? I love

Too.

Happy: Oh my gosh I have to tell everyone

at the guild!

Lucy+Natsu: No you don't. This is just

between us. We'll tell them

when WE want

Me: You guys are so ending up married

*Natsu and Lucy blush ten shades of

of red* well til next time see ya.


	3. Chapter 3 Revengeful punishment

Celestial flames Ch. 3 Revengeful punishment

Okay here is the next chapter credits to whoever put Urano Metria on the web okay once again hop you like it.

"Natsu!" yelled a group. Natsu heard his name and snapped out of his thoughts and looked up to see Erza, Grey, Juvia, Loki and a bunch of rescued girl that weren't actually clothed, ran toward them. "Natsu are you okay? Do you have Lucy? Is she okay?" asked Erza as the group neared Natsu. "Yes, yes, and that depends" said Natsu looking sad. "What do you mean by 'that depends' huh?" asked Gray. Natsu slowly got up and whisper what had happened to Lucy only to his guild members and telling Erza last. The minute Erza comprehended what Natsu had told her she requiped into her Black Wing armor. "I'll kill him!" Erza yelled in pure rage. Instantly, all the members of Fairy Tail jumped in, to hold Erza back. "Erza calm down!" yelled Loki. "Juvia thinks you need to focus on getting Lucy to a hospital" said Juvia. "Yeah, Erza calm down; we need to get Lucy a hospital" said Gray. Erza though completely enraged calmed down but only for the sake of her friend and teammate. "Natsu, what happened when you found Lucy?" asked Erza.

Natsu then proceeded to explain his fight with Lucy's kidnapper. "Alright, Gray, Juvia what happened when you rescued these girls?" asked Erza. Then Gray and Juvia did the same as Natsu had and explained how they had rescued the girls. Suddenly, all the rescued girl surrounded Natsu and Gray grabbing onto their arms and torso; pressing their naked bodies against boys. Both Natsu's and Gray's faces lit up a bright red. "Oh Gray thank you for saving us" "As a way to express our thanks we can give you a fun time" said the girls. "And you Natsu thank you for beating the crap out of that bastard" "We would also like to thank you by giving you a fun night too" said the girls making Natsu blush as he felt their breasts being pressed against his arms, chest, and upper back. "You are love rivals! Juvia will destroy you! Ahhh!" she shriek when she looked at Gray. Gray had subconsciously stripped completely.

(Juvia began to get angry as her mind began to picture the complete opposite of what was happening as usual) "Oh Gray! We didn't know you were this excited for your gratitude present" "Yeah if you don't what to wait, we can always have our fun now" said the girls grinning. "You bet I do. Let's do this babes" replied Gray with his arms around two of the girls' waist. (That's what Juvia was thinking)

While in reality the girl's giggled at what Juvia who had said everything while Gray was looking everywhere for his cloths and Natsu carried Lucy to Erza's wagon and laid her down carefully then did the same with the sleeping Wendy. "Girls" said Erza getting the girls attention, "Come over to the wagon; I'll lend you some cloths." All the girl then proceeded to walk over to the wagon to get dressed. Once they were dressed the all headed back to Magnolia.

[In Fairy Tail]

"So this is the man that hurt my child, huh?" said the Master quietly, "You sir...should feel fortunate that we all have let Lucy decide your punishment when she recovers, because if it was us up to us, especially Natsu, you would've been 6 Ft under. Even then your punishment who still be happening!" The Master turned around and walked up the stairs leaving the underground dungeon. Erza who was sitting at the bar looked down at her half eaten piece of strawberry cake. The guild wasn't as loud without causing fights and Lucy yelling at him telling him to calm down when something object or his flame almost hit her. Natsu had been at the hospital with Lucy. Lucy had been through so much pain during her violation but also from torture methods, cause her body to be very exhausted.

The doctors did what they could to heal her and get rid of the drugs used on her, but they weren't able to het rid or all of the powerful drug. So, they concluded that she would be asleep for at least a week or until her body was able to get rid of the last of the drug from her system. So Natsu stayed there day and night for a whole week now hoping that Lucy would wake up, but she still hadn't woken from her sleep. Everyone in the guild would visit bring flowers, and teddy bears as the second week of Lucy's sleep began.

Erza got up, exited the guild and headed to Magnolia hospital. When she got to the hospital she walked through the halls to Lucy's room. Erza looked through the window to see and sleeping Lucy and Natsu in a chair with his head laid down on the bed who was also holding her hand. Erza felt bad for Natsu. When they had gotten back from rescuing Lucy, Natsu had told Erza of his feelings for Lucy and that Lucy had told him she felt the same before she had fainted. She could only imagine the pain Natsu felt just by seeing his love in such an awful state. Erza looked over at Lucy, then notice that the bruises, even after a week and a half, were still clearly visible. She hated seeing both her teammates, her true best friends like this.

With that Erza slowly and quietly opened the door and walked in. "Natsu" she whispered shaking him lightly. "mmm?" he groaned. "Hey, Natsu you should go home and rest" she said softly. "No…I have to be here. What if she wakes up?" he responded quietly. "Look go home, take a shower, and get some rest. Okay, and if Lucy wakes up while you resting I promise you'll be the first to know" she replied with a soft smile. "Thanks Erza" Natsu said with a weak smile. He got up and lightly gave Lucy as kiss on the lips and proceeded to leave.

At that moment Lucy's eyes twitched which went unnoticed by the two mages. Then came a faint voice, "Natsu…" Instantly, both Natsu and Erza froze ad slowly turned to look at a sleeping Lucy. Then once again she spoke in a soft voice, "Natsu…" Natsu rushed to Lucy's side gently grabbing hold of her hand, "Lucy? I'm here. It's okay I'm here" he said filled with joy that she was finally waking up. Very slowly her eyes twitched and opened her beautiful chocolate eyes for the first time in about two weeks. "Natsu…is that you?" she asked softly. "Yes…it me I'm right here…I'm so happy you wake. You been asleep for a while sleeping beauty hehe" chuckled Natsu with tears of joy falling from his eyes.

"I'll uh got tell the others" said Erza wanting to give them some privacy and with that she left. "Lucy?" "Hmm?" she hummed. "Uh…do you remember anything that happened before you fell asleep?" he asked with a blush hoping she remembered that they had confessed their love for each other. "Yeah, I do and I wish hadn't remembered all that pain and suffering" she said shivered wishing she didn't remember. "Uh do you remember anything else that might have been special…" he asked hoping she remembered. "No…I don't…but I feel like there is something that I shouldn't have forgotten" she said trying to remember. Natsu felt his heart sink knowing that his love didn't remember about their small moment where they told each other of their love.

Though Natsu wanted so bad that Lucy say it was a joke, but he knew by the way she looked it she didn't remember. 'It okay Natsu. She may not remember, but I guess having her forget that moment is better than losing her completely" he said to himself. "Hey, Lucy how do you feel?" Natsu asked. "Well, for a person to realize they woke up in a hospital bed…I feel pretty good, just a little sore is all" replied Lucy with a smile that made Natsu feel warm inside. "I'm so glad to hear that" said an old voice. Both Natsu and Lucy turned to see Master Makarov. "Master" said Lucy.

"I'm glad to hear you're alright" said the Master taking a seat near the bed. "Now I know that you just woke up and all, but everyone in the guild has agreed that you be the one to decide the man's punishment" spoke the Master. "If it's all possible…could I have two day to think about it" replied Lucy looking down holding sheets in her fists. "Sure thing my child. Now, if you'll kindly excuse me I'd like to talk with the other rescued girls" and with that the Master got up and left. "Hey…Natsu did you…rescue me?" asked Lucy. "Yeah, I did but it wasn't just me. The hold guild stopped what they were doing to look for you" said Natsu using his thumb to rub over the top of her soft delicate hands.

Suddenly, Natsu was tackled but a blond blur. "Thank you Natsu. Thank you for getting me out of there" she cried into his scarf, "T-That place w-was torturrrrre!" she cried louder. Natsu felt horrible he didn't want to hear Lucy cry it brock his heart as if wear as fragile as glass. "I know, it okay your safe now and I'll protect you from all harm. Kay Luce…I'll be you guardian dragon. If anyone want to get to you they'll have to go through me!" exclaimed Natsu making a pose of a warrior. Lucy couldn't help but giggled at Natsu's generosity and childish attitude. "There's that laugh I missed so much" said Natsu.

[Time Skip two day later]

It's been two days since Lucy was able to go home and relax. Now the day had come, the day, well morning, which Lucy would give out her punishment for the man who did horrible things to her. Everyone at the guild was in one of the usual brawls. As usual Natsu started by fighting with Gray, then pulling Elfman in, and Erza by once again reining her cake and eventually the rest of the guild. Suddenly the front doors opened and in came Lucy. Instantly everyone stop and quickly sat down.

"Well, my child I assume you have chosen you punishment for this fowl creature" said the Master. "Yes, Master I have and I would like to say that I know you all want to kill him and believe me I want to do the same but if we do the consequence will be worse for us. So, my punishment will be that everyone in the guild land one powerful attack on him. After, that we will hand him over to the magic council" she said with a serious face, "Wendy if you could for me, heal his wounds but leave the pain so he won't die after the first 3 attacks." Everyone knew Lucy you have enough mercy not to kill him but were overjoyed when she told them they could get a bit of revenge. With that everyone lined up to get their share of revenge; landing an attack once and moved on so the next person could take a turn. Wendy did as Lucy had asked, and healed the man when he looked about ready to die. Personally, Wendy didn't like violence, but in this case Wendy thought that the punishment given was fair so she did as Lucy had asked her.

Soon the line was down to the last group of people. "You disgust me. Ice-make: lance!" yelled Gray as he attacked the man with his maker magic. Once the attack hit he felt content and moved along, and was followed by Erza. "You vial creature! How dare you hurt one of my guild mates, and what's worse is that you hurt one of my dearest friends! For that you shall pay! Requip: Giants armor!" with that a giant mallet like weapon and hit the man so hard that you could her bones break. Once, she was don't she move on as well. Now as certain dragon slayer walked up to the man. The man slowly looked up to see who was next and the moment he saw the dragon slayer her tried to scoot back in fear of the salamander. "Look here; you seriously are lucky that I left the choice of what to do with you, to Lucy, because if it was up to me I would have killed you on the spot. Now time for a little more revenge. Fire Dragon Iron Fists!" he yells as he punches his fists to the man's gut. "Now look if you afraid of me now then you'll ganna lose it when Lucy get her turn. She may be an extremely nice person with a heart of gold, but when she's angry…you'll wish I had killed you" Natsu said as he walked away.

As Natsu walked out of the man's vision a different person walked up. "Why did you have to do this to me? How could you be so heartless to do that to other innocent girls not just me?" asked a teen girl with tears in her eyes. "Honestly, was the Heartfilia money really that important to you? If you wanted the money you could have had it. I mean all the money I truly need I earn myself with my guild? But now all I want to is get rid of you so now it payback time!" said with anger as tears still streamed down her cheek.

She lifted her arms to her sides as a golden light surrounded her a magic energy flowed around her and the space around her and the man began to look like outer space, and began to cast her spell.

"Survey the Heavens, Open the

Heavens…

All the stars, far and wide…

Show me thy appearance…

With such shine.

Oh Tetrabiblos…

I am the ruler if the stars…

Aspect becomes complete…

Open thy malevolent gate.

Oh 88 Stars of the Heavens…

Shine!

**Urano Metria!**

Once she finished her incantation the 88 heavenly bodies hurdled toward the man and hitting him with great force. As the spell began to wear off Lucy felt a bit light headed since a spell like that drained a lot of magic power. When she regained her composure she ran out of the guild. She just couldn't stay there any longer not as long as that man his still here. Everyone saw her leave but Natsu and Happy ran after her; while the rest remained where they were feeling sad and pity for the beautiful blonde haired girl. Natsu ran after Lucy and Happy flew close behind. They followed her to the big tree in the middle of South Gate Park. By the time they got to the big tree the found Lucy sitting at the base of the tree with her legs to her chest, her arms wrapped around her legs tightly. And her head resting on her knee.

Natsu and Happy slowly walked up to her and sat down next to her along with Happy in his lap. "You know today has been a long day; don't you think Happy?" asked Natsu leaning against the tree with his arms behind his head. "Yeah, it has, but you know; I think that this day could turn into a nice day if we could see our best friend and teammate smile" said Happy softly with a smile. "Your right Happy it would be a nice day if our friend smiled" said Natsu lightly nagging Lucy with his elbow. Lucy who had been with her head down and listening and felt less sad because she had good and caring friends like Happy and especially Natsu. "Hehe…okay I get what you guy mean" giggled Lucy as she lifted her head and smiled at her friends. "Look, look Natsu there's the smile we all know and love" said Happy happily as he pulled out a fish out of his back and began to eat it.

"Your right Happy now our day is officially a great one" said Natsu with his usual goofy grin. "Thanks for cheering me up Natsu and Happy" She thanked him for lightening her mood hugging Natsu and gently petting Happy on the head, "Hey would you both like to come over and have dinner at my place?" "This is awesome Happy! We get to eat Lucy's awesome cooking!" shouted Natsu in excitement. "Yay! Lucy makes the best fish and crab dishes to eat!" shouted Happy fascinating about eating fish and crab. Lucy giggled as she looked at the two discuss the food they want to eat. "Okay! We got to get to Lucy's apartment as fast as possible so we can get to the eating part faster. Happy fly Lucy to her apartment at Max-speed I'll be right behind you! Man am I hungry!" said Natsu. "Aye sir!' exclaimed Happy as he picked Lucy up and flew as screaming Lucy to her apartment.

Natsu stayed behind a bit even though he was supposed to be right behind them. "I really should tell her…I mean I love her" said Natsu as he began to run out of the park. Unknown to him a fellow guild member was passing by and overheard Natsu say,"…I mean I love her."

Me: Wow Lucy you're good at this acting stuff and you're getting really strong with your magic I'm impressed.

Lucy: Awww thanks I'm so happy if finally getting better with my magic!

Natsu: (Growl + show of canines)

Me: Hey, easy there hehe

Lucy: Natsu you not jealous of the author just because he complimented me.

Natsu: "What?! Uhh No! Of course not…Maybe a little.

Lucy: Aww It's so nice to know you like me because you know I like you too (with that she wraps her

Arms around a blushing Natsu's neck and kisses him)

Me: (grin deviously) Maybe I'll put you too in a love scene since you are making out right now

Natsu and Lucy: (Separate quickly AND *BLUSH*)

Me: hahahah! Hope you liked it I'll update soon bye!


	4. Chapter 4 Back To Normal

Celestial Flames Ch. 4 Back to normal  
So I changed this chapter a bit, not by much though. Its practically the same with a few changes that all ok "Hey, Natsu what took you so long?" asked Happy eating his freshly cook fish, and crab. "Yeah, Natsu you're usual the first in line when there's free food" Lucy asked. "Sorry, guys I trip on the run here and crashed into a couple of thieves that's all" replied Natsu with a nervous chuckle and sat down at the table. "Okaay…anyway I made spicy chicken, beef, some baby back ribs with hot sauce and I lit a torch on fire for you to eat" said Lucy placing the food down on the table in front of Natsu. "Wow this looks so delicious! Thank you Lucy!" he exclaimed happily and gave Lucy a quick hug with gratitude. When Natsu pulled Lucy into the hug; her face it up like a light. She blushed feeling Natsu's strong arm hold her tightly. Though the hug was quick Natsu took the chance to breathe in Lucy's scent and hold her delicate and beautiful body in his arms.  
"Sit, now eat before it gets cold" said Lucy smiling. "Oh right" he said as he begins to gulp down the food. "Oh man you can make Miwa wan for her money…(munch, gulp, bite)…serious your cooking is awazing" said Natsu eating his food like he usually did; in a very mess way. Lucy only smiled as she looked at the pink haired boy. She was so grateful to have a great friend like Natsu. If it wasn't for him who know where she could be…being miss treated and raped but some man for his pleasure.  
"Lucy are you okay? Why are you crying?" "Yeah, Lucy you look sad" came two voices that snapped Lucy out of her thoughts. "Huh? Uh what did you say?" questioned Lucy. "Well you were cry so I…we got worried about ya" replied Natsu with a concern. "Oh, yeah, I'm fine" said Lucy wiping her tears; she had not realized that she had been crying, "Don't worry I was just thinking uhhh about my mom and dad and how much I miss them."  
"Oh…" said both Natsu and Happy said softly. The three remained in silence as they ate their food. Until Natsu broke the silence, "Well it getting late. We…we should get going home." "Oh really…I-I was thinking about maybe letting you and Happy sleep over. I mean it would be nice to have some company once in a while you know" said Lucy shyly looking down on the floor to hide her blush. "Yeah, sure thing you okay that Happy" Natsu asked Happy. "Yeah, I'm okay with it I love sleeping in Lucy's arms" said Happy happily flying round Lucy. "There you go; it settled we're staying" said Natsu with a big smile.  
"Alright this is great! I'm ganna take a quick shower and then we can maybe play some games" suggested Lucy. "Sure we'll wait here" replied Happy. Once that was settled Lucy happily rushed to her bathroom. She turned the water on, and once the water was nice and warn she quickly undressed then hopped in. 'Wow, I can believe it. I've been through so much lately and finally something good is happening. Natsu has been so kind to me since we first met in Hargeon. Sure sometimes he's a dense idiotic jerk, but he's a great guy with a big heart for everyone and to top that he's so hot! I mean have you seen him without his shirt! I miss when used to wear an open vest. Also, his smile…oh man and he's risked his life for me so many times I lost count. I just wish I could tell him how I feel about him, but either he is extremely dense and has no interest in dates, has no interest in me, or he's already got a girlfriend and is really good at hiding it' thought Lucy sadly. 'Huhh…got to tell him eventually. I can't keep hiding it. I love him with everything I am!'  
Lucy finished her shower, dried herself, and walked out with the towel wrapped around her body. As she walked out she found that Natsu and Happy had fallen asleep on her bed. She giggled at how cute they both looked. She gently picked up a curled up Happy who looked just adorable the laid down on the bed with Happy on her chest.  
She softly petted Happy and softly played with Natsu's pink hair. Both happily cooed in response to the petting. Smiling Lucy close her eyes as she drifted off to the land of dreams.  
Later that night Natsu woke up to shuffling next to him; he lifts his head groggily to see Lucy tossing and turning. 'She must be having a nightmare' thought Natsu "Lucy wake up" said Natsu as he gently shook her a bit, but Lucy won't wake. "Natsu! Help me…why…no him…no wait not…Natsu! No…I can't die" she began to scream, "Please…belong to no one."  
"Lucy wake up it okay" said Natsu with concern. Lucy woke up with a start and quickly looked around to see what was happening. "Lucy you were having a nightmare, it okay now. If it'll make you feel a bit better would you like to tell me what happened" said Natsu pulling her to his chest and lightly rubbing her back. "Natsu…(crying softly)…that was not a nightmare that was a night terror…(sniff)… you and everyone at the guild was there" said Lucy sadly. "I was home in the Heartfilia Mansion I was tied up in the basement t-then that-that man came. He told me that he had captured all our guild members and killed them all. I didn't believe him so he showed me a video of how he tortured them to death just for revenge. The worse part was when began to torture y-you" cried Lucy.  
"Hey, Lucy that was only dream and everyone is safe in sound. Plus you know that it would take a lot more that a band of kidnappers to take down his guild" said Natsu smiling at blonde in his lap. "Yeah, I guess you're right" smiled Lucy with tears in her eyes. "Now why don't we get some more sleep" said Natsu laying Lucy back down. "Natsu!" she exclaimed suddenly; making Natsu who had turned to lay back in his spot quickly spun around concerned. "Sorry, it's just I'm still pretty scared and w-was wondering if you could hold me. It only has to be until I fall asleep again" said Lucy quickly looking down to hid her red, red face. Natsu's worried expression changed to a smile and chuckled, "you don't even have to ask." With that Natsu wrapped his arms around the blonde. Lucy gave a content sigh as they both drifted back to sleep.  
In the morning Natsu's nose twitches as a wonderful smell entered his nose. His eyes opened slowly and as his eye adjusted he realized his face was buried in Lucy's blonde locks. As blush crept onto his face as he looked up to see Happy flying above them with his paw over his mouth trying to not laugh of say anything, but sadly happy wasn't able to contain himself and yelled out, "You love her!" Instantly Natsu freaked at the thought of Lucy hearing that and in his freak out he fell backwards of the bed and landed on the floor with a big thump. The loud crash and the feeling of warms that had vanished wake Lucy with a start. When her own eyes adjusted to the morning sunlight she found Natsu with his head and back on the floor and his legs in the air looking up at her sheepishly. "H-Hey Lucy" greeted ad humiliated Natsu. "Uhhh Natsu why are you on the floor?" asked Lucy surprised to see Natsu like that. "I uh slipped getting up because I got tangled up in the sheets" responded Natsu scratching his cheek sheepishly. "Okaaay…any way do you want to stay for breakfast before heading to the guild?" asked Lucy with a hopeful smile.  
"Sorry, Lucy, but I need to get home and clear the vines of the wall of our house" said Natsu sadly. "Oh Okay" said Lucy disappointed. Natsu saw how her smile transform into a frown. He hated seeing Lucy sad it reminded him of that day. He never wanted to see Lucy sad like that ever again. "But…I guess, me and Happy can do that later, plus I feel too lazy anyways" said Natsu happily as he stretched. Instantly, Lucy's face brightened with joy. "Yay! I'll make you and Happy the best breakfast you've ever had!" exclaimed Lucy as she quick grabbed some cloths out of her dresser and ran into the bathroom to change and proceeded down stairs to cook breakfast. Natsu and Happy were left in Lucy's room. Happy was on the bed looking at Natsu who had his back to him. Happy began to worry as Natsu turned around with a purple glow around him. "Happy!" said Natsu calmly yet loud enough to make Happy jump. "Y-Yes Natsu ol'pal" replied Happy stuttering nervously. "Happy I want you to go home and clean all the vines of the wall by yourself" said Natsu looking at Happy with a very serious and slightly threating expression. "Auhhh that'll take for everrrrr!" whined Happy. "Yeah, let call it payback for making e look dumber than usual" said Natsu starting to laugh. "Have fun Happy!" exclaimed Natsu with a big grin as Happy flew out the window.  
With Happy gone got up and made Lucy's bed then headed down to the kitchen. As he walked into the kitchen he smell pancakes, bacon and eggs, sausage, and orange juice. "Mmm that smells really tasty Luce!" exclaimed Natsu with stars in his eyes at all the food on the table. Hearing this made Lucy giggle, "Thank Natsu I made it special for you and Happy. Hey where is Happy?" asked Lucy looking around for the blue feline. "Oh he went home he said he wanted to start cleaning early" said Natsu still staring star eyed at the food, while licking his lips. "Oh, I guess there's more for us lets dig in!" said Lucy as she sat down to eat. Natsu didn't need to be told twice as he had instantly began to wolf down the food. "So Lucy…(munch)…are you going to this year's annual…(munch…gulp)…flower viewing party…man this is so good…and see the rainbow cherry blossoms?" asked Natsu with his mouthful.  
"Natsu once again chew or speech it not hard" sighed Lucy and shaking her head, "But yeah of course I'm going. Since I missed my first one, we spent 7 years on an island, then the guild disbanded for a about a year, there is no way I'm missing this year's party!" exclaimed Lucy happily. "Well, I'm done. Thanks for the food Lucy it was delicious. I need to get going but before…" said Natsu taking a pause and stared at her. "What is it N-Natsu?" asked Lucy nervously as Natsu stared at her so intensely. "Lucy I need you to do me a favor" said Natsu getting close to her. "Uhh N-Natsu your-your too close" stuttered Lucy as a blush crept up onto her face at the close proximity of hers and Natsu's faces. Seriously, Lucy could feel his hot breathe. 'Dam that breathe' thought Lucy as her face got redder and a shiver ran though her sexy body.  
"Can I borrow Virgo" asked Natsu. "Uhh V-Virgo" said Lucy as the background darkened as she felt her hopes die well a bit. "Yeah, can you call her out for me" said Natsu annoyed that Lucy was taking too long to call the maid. "What Why?!" Lucy finally asked. Natsu looked down with closed eyes, smile and a blush, "It's a secret." "Virgo huh!" said Lucy with her hands in fists and he eyes hidden by her hair as her anger and jealousy grew. "Get out of my house you perv!" yelled Lucy as she literally kicked Natsu out of her apartment. "Aahhhh!" yelled Natsu as he was sent spinning into the river. When he resurfaced he heard the slam of a door. 'Why was she mad?' Natsu asked himself completely clueless as usual.  
Inside Lucy leaned her back against the door. "Ohh what did I do! Yet another reason for him to not like me the way I like him. I'm such and idiot. Yet again I curse me bad luck with men" said Lucy to herself redder than a Natsu's flames. Sighing she walked back to the kitchen to wash the dishes. For someone who went through what Lucy did; she already wanting to get the guy.  
[At the Guild]  
Everything was back to normal. "So Lucy kicked you out again" laughed Gray. "Yeah, but this time I didn't do anything stupid" said Natsu as he drank his fire whisky. "Well, it hasn't been long since that happened. So, it should not come to as a shock if she is a little nervous around men" replied Erza. 'Yeah, that's not what happened last night when she clung to me as if her life depended on it' though Natsu as a slight blush appeared on his face. Luckily for him; him drinking will help explain the blush.  
"Well, I got to go check on Happy be back later" said Natsu putting down the cut and running out the door. Once Natsu left a whole new conversation spread like wildfire. "Droy repeat that again?" said Master Macao not believing what he said. "I said yesterday I was in south gate park coming home from a mission and I saw Natsu near the big tree…(munch on chicken leg)… and I heard him say "…I mean I love her" said Droy as he continued to eat his food. "I can't believe it me child is finally growing up" cried Master as rivers of joy-fill tear ran down his cheeks. "Yes, it's about time that he found an interest in the opposite sex" said Erza with a small grin and her arms crossed.  
"I wonder who Natsu fell in love with?" wondered Levi with her finger on her lower lip. "Well, she's must be very attractive if she was able to get someone as dense as Natsu fall for her" chuckled Wakaba as smoke rose from his pipe. "Well, I think it's Lucy" Mira said sweetly and already thinking about a future Guild wedding. "I told you" shouted Canna from her seat as she continued to drink from a large barrel, "See it probably is Lucy!" "I'm leaning toward Lisanna since they've been friends since childhood" said Gildarts. People began to agree but soon half the guild thought it was Lisanna and the other half thought it was Lucy. "What about me?" asked a confuse Lucy as she walked in through the door. "Oh nothing important just discussing if you will be coming to the annual Flower viewing part" replied Mira happily and content with her excuse. They rest of the guild members looked at Lucy and grinned at the thought of Lucy being the girl that Natsu fell in love with, but kept quiet. "Why are you all staring at me?" asked Lucy a bit weirded out by the creep grins they all had on their faces.  
"Okaay, Mira did any new request come in yet? I want to get back to work!" Exclaimed Lucy happily. "Yes, we did I already posted them on the board earlier. May, I ask why you're extra cheery today, huh?" asked Mire curious to see if Lucy might accidentally give her some kind of clue. "Oh, well I had a great night sleep" sighed Lucy happily. "Oh, so was Natsu comfortable too" asked Mira slyly. "Yea-WHAT!" yelled Lucy blushing red and flailing her arms. "Well, I just thought you and Natsu would be a couple by now" said Mira innocently. "Mira! It's not like that! Me and Natsu as just friends!" exclaimed Lucy. "That's all just friends" Lucy's voice sounded hopeless as she thought, 'why would he fall in love with me anyway. I can fight like him or the others, even with star-dress I'm still not as strong as him. Plus, I constantly yell at him and kick him out. He probably hates me'  
"Lucy…hello…Lucy are you alright" asked a concerned barmaid. "Huh? Yeah, I'm okay do you know where Natsu and Gray are? I want to go on a mission" asked Lucy to the she-demon. "Oh, Gray is restocking his supplies at the market and Natsu went home to check on Happy" the take-over mage stated. Erza who had been eating a piece of strawberry cake suggested that she would look for Gray, Wendy and Carla while Lucy went to look for Natsu. With both girl agreeing to go get the rest of the team, then meet back to choose a request they headed off to fine their respective teammate.  
Lucy's prov  
As I walked through Magnolia's street I constantly heard some loud conversations between men, women, and children. "Did you hear, they say that Natsu is in love with a girl" said one girl. "Yeah, I did I heard that the girl is extremely hot. They saw she one of the hottest girl in Fiore! Whoever that girl is she lucky. I wish he'd fall in love with me and hold me in his strong arm" said the other girl beginning to go gaga for Natsu. I pretty hot. I mean look at me, even Sorcerer Weekly said so. Then an image of Natsu and I, wearing classy cloths and posing for Sorcerer Weekly. Then the photographer asked if we could take some in-underwear-only pics. Suddenly, the image in my head change as I saw Natsu nothing but in boxers sitting on a chair and I found myself sitting on his right leg in nothing but a white bra and panties, with my legs between his. My left arm wrapped around the back of his next, my left arm spread across his chest and holding onto his left shoulder, and my breasts pressed to his chest as well. All the while looking at the camera and my right leg held up in the air.  
"Aaahhh!" I shrieked realizing what was pictured in my mine as I blushed furiously. "Why did I just picture that? Well, in my defense I'd look so gorgeous and sexy with almost any sexy man, especially if it was Natsu" I say to myself as my mind once again wondered off and bragging to herself just how sexy she was.  
Then the thought replayed in her mind, which made her stop dead in her tracks. "Oh my gosh…did I really j-just think N-Natsu was sexy?" she stuttered as she questioned herself, and she didn't exactly like the answer her head gave her. "I've got to stop thinking this stuff. Why am I even thinking theses thing anyways. I'm practically scared half to death when I'm near pretty much any man, except the guys in Fairy Tail, and Natsu" said Lucy trembling in fear as she continued her way to Natsu's house. "I feel like every day my fear is growing, and whenever I'm alone. The only reason why I'm okay right know is because the streets of Magnolia are always crowded with people, but when I'm alone, even when I'm alone I feel like some guy might walking and rape her all over again. Great! Now I'm crying again (sniff) I wiped away my tears. I loved over to a large clock on the corner it read 9:45am; that's when I remembered that Erza said that I should be back at the guild with Natsu at 10:00 am sharp. "Ahh! Its 9:45, I have to hurry because I did not want Erza to get mad!" I exclaimed in fright as I began to run to Natsu's place  
End of Lucy's prov  
[At Natsu's place] normal prov  
"Thanks Natsu for not leaving me to do this by myself" Happy thanked his pal. "No, need pal, I couldn't leave you do this all alone, it's a lot of work. Plus we both live here so I have to do my part and not just push it all on you" said Natsu as her pulled down some vines. Lucy had arrive at Natsu's front door and knocked a couple of times but no one answered. "Natsu! Happy! Are you guys here?!" yelled Lucy hoping that they hadn't left. "Lucy we're in the back just walk around back" yelled Natsu as he continued to pull of the vines. Lucy walked around to the back of the house to find an ironically practically naked Natsu except for a pair of boxers pulling down the vines. Once again Lucy stopped in her tracks as she saw Natsu's body and her whole face instantly light up a bright red. Natsu still hadn't notice her presence, well or so she thought. Lucy took the opportunity to scan his body. 'Damm! He's hot' yelled Lucy in her head. "U-uhh Natsu? Why are you in nothing but your b-boxers?" asked Lucy as she tried to not look any longer that the almost naked teen in front of her, but every so often she would sneak a peek. "So what bring you here?" asked Natsu as he walked up to Lucy who only go redder.  
"Well, I need money for the rent and Erza wanted to do a mission like usual and sent me to come and get you" said Lucy looking way to hide her blush. "Yeah sure I'm ok with that" Natsu replied, "You ready to go Happy? We can finish when we get back." "Aye" said Happy flying into the house to get his bag. "Lucy are you ok you really red, are you sure you well enough to go?" asked a completely oblivious yet concerned Natsu. "What are you talking about? I'm fine it's just hot, but you won't know that because you're use to dragon flames" said Lucy coming up with an excuse. "Ok, ok, hehe… just let me go put on my cloths" said Natsu smiled as he ran inside the house. "Ok hurry Erza wants us back at 10:00 sharp and it 9:50 we only haven ten minutes" yelled Lucy, but as soon as she finished she found herself no longer standing, but in Natsu's arms being carried bridal style. A worried Happy and fully clothed Natsu had zoomed out of the house and Natsu picked Lucy as he ran to the guild with Happy following close behind.  
"Why did you tell me, Erza wanted us at 10:00 sharp" complained a worried Natsu as he jumped up onto a roof and began to run across roof tops. "Hey, I know Erza could kill us if were late, but I'd rather die by her than splat on the cement below!" screamed Lucy as she clung to Natsu for dear life. Lucy felt Natsu's chest vibrate as he chuckled and spoke, "I promise I'll never let you get hurt." Lucy looked up at Natsu who was took preoccupied in looking where he was going.  
Lucy felt warm inside at the words Natsu has said to her, but even so she still clung to Natsu tighter. Natsu felt Lucy's grip on him tighten which brought a smile. 'I'll give her some time to get over what happened then I'll tell her how I feel about her and hope she still feels the same about me.'  
Soon enough Natsu, Lucy and Happy arrived at the guild. Gray snickered when he saw Natsu jump from the roof and land with Lucy in his arms. "So, flame-brain finally got his mate, how adorable he's not as dense and stupid as we thought" snickered Gray. Natsu grew angry and Lucy freaked. "What you say!" yelled an angry Natsu. "I called you dense and stupid!" yelled Gray back. "Says the idiot ice princess!" yelled Natsu as he and Gray began to fight with their fists. "huh…" sighed the white exceed with a smile, "Looks like they're never going to grow up!" "Yeah, with 7 years trapped on island and a year with the guild disbanded you'd expect then to mature at least a bit" said Lucy sighing with a smile as well, as Happy cheered them on. "Yeah, but that just how they are. Plus, It's nice to know that somethings never change" Wendy said cheerfully. Erza had chosen a request for them and walked out rereading the flyer. She heard noise. "Graaay! Natsuuu! You better not be fighting!" said Erza in a dark tone. Lucy and Happy hugged in fear of Erza even though they weren't the one in fighting. The instant Natsu and Gray heard Erza's words the stopped fighting and wrapped and arm round each other's shoulder, "No Erza, no fighting here right Natsu?" "Aye" answered Natsu.  
Everything was quiet as Erza glared and the boys hugged nervously until Lucy broke the silence as she began to giggle which turned to a loud laugh. Lucy's laugh made the space around them less tense as smile appeared on their faces. "What's so funny Lucy?" asked Happy curiously. "It just…that Natsu and Gray fighting reminds me of when I first joined the guild. You two would fight every second you two had to be near each other. But when Erza would come into the room you two would instantly go into best buds mode. I'm so happy to be part of your team I've had so much fun with you guys. I couldn't imagine my life without of all of you" said Lucy as she began to cry tears of tears, "and with everything that's happened lately I'm so glad to have friends like all of you!" Erza smiled sincerely and walked over to Lucy. "And we're happy to have met you two Lucy" she said as she hugged Lucy. "Yeah you the best friend and team mate we could ever ask for" said Happy landing on Lucy's head. "We wouldn't be here if you hadn't been there to help us" said Wendy hugging Lucy next. "Plus, if it wasn't for you, Natsu and I would still completely despise each other. And for someone to be able to make us get along willingly is extremely impressive" said Gray patting Lucy's shoulder. Lucy smile gratefully at Gray, Happy, and Erza. Then everyone looked at Natsu to see what he'd say.  
"I think you've done way more than help stop Gray and I stop fighting. Lucy, you've made our guild ten time better just by you being in it" said Natsu with a warm smile. Oh you guys are the best!" exclaimed Lucy as she pulled everyone into a group hug. When the pull away they were all extremely happy. "Okay let's go. This mission isn't going to do itself, I'm all fired up!" "Aye Sir" yelled Happy and Natsu happily. Lucy couldn't help giggle at the two as she and the rest chase after Natsu and Happy. 'Things seem to finally be going back to normal' thought Lucy feeling so happy.

Me: There finally done. So Lucy how you like that little scene that was played in your head huh? (Grinning deviously)  
Lucy: *Blush* I-It was nice (said in a soft voice and looking down)  
Me: Hey, no need to be embarrassed. It's okay I know you're in love, it happens-ish plus you should see what Natsu see when he thinks about you  
Lucy: *blush* C-Can you tell only me now?  
Me: Mmmm….I guess but you can't tell Natsu, the other guild members or the readers.  
Lucy: I promise also when are you going to get to the part where Natsu and I get together? You  
Know I've been in love with him since I met him *Blush*  
Me: Don't worry about that; that'll be in the next chapter maybe. Okay come here I'm ganna tell  
You what Natsu daydreams about? (Whisper, Whisper, Whisper, Whisper, Whisper, Whisper)  
Lucy: (Listen,*blush*, listening, *blush darkens*, listening, *blush glowing*, listening, *Blushing 10  
different shades of red*  
Me: So what do you think? ; )  
Lucy: GET ME MARRIED NOW! *blushing as red as a tomato*  
Natsu: you are you getting married? (He asks densely)  
Lucy: *Blushes furiously* U-Uhhh, I uhhh why d-don't you ask the author hehe (laughs nervously)  
Natsu: who is she getting married too? 'I'll kill him if he lays a hand on her' (growl)  
Me: she's marring Sting! In fact he already claimed her!  
Natsu/Lucy: WHAT!  
Natsu: Ohh no he's not; I'll kill him! (Natsu leave to murder Sting)  
Lucy: Hey, stop him!  
Me: Fine, watch this. (Snap of my fingers) *puff, Natsu reappeared*  
(With Natsu and Sting)  
Sting: Oh hey Natsu what's u-(gets a punch to face) Hey, what the fuck was that for?!  
Natsu: (Very angry and snarling) How dare you mark my mate!  
Sting: (In a lot of pain and extremely confused) I don't know why you think I marked you mate but I didn't mark your mate! (he yelled angrily)  
Natsu: Lightning Flame dragon phoenix blade! (he yelled but just as he was about to release the magical attack he disappeared.  
(Back with me and Lucy)  
*puff, Natsu reappeared*  
Natsu: Hey why did you bring me back? I was just about to burn sting to ashes! Lucy is my mate! (Yelled furiously

Lucy: *blush extremely*  
Me: Lucy is not getting married with Sting, though if you keep acting like this and can't take a joke they  
will marry! (I yelled back) Plus she's not even your mate yet. Don't you have to do the dirty first?  
Then bite and mark her shoulder?  
Natsu: Come on Lucy it mating time! (He says with a anger and a devious lustful grin.  
Lucy: (looks back at me and yelled, "I hate you" then mouthed, "Thank you"  
Me: Good Luck! Muhahah and if Natsu hurts you tell me and he'll be hurt. Anyways thanks for reading I'll update as soon as possible


	5. Chapter 5 The mating talk and the play

Celestial Flames Ch. 5 Dragon Instincts

**Sorry, I took so long. I finished this chapter with writers block so I hope you like it. Also, if anyone has some ideas you'd like me to use just put in a review and I'll see if I can make it part of the story. So yeah read on. Oh if you're jut ganna insult me the fuck off and don't even review! :( **

Lucy: 18 years old

Natsu: 18 years old (but like over 400 years old because you know)

Gray: 19 years old

Erza: 20 years old

Wendy: 13 year old

'So were finally back form out mission. We made it back before the Flower viewing party. Remember that's when the Fairy Tail members go and spend time under the blooming cherry blossoms and at night they turn into all the colors of the rainbow. Master had talked about having a special activity that'll take place of the sun sets. When the sun sets, Fairy Tail, will hold a ball under the rainbow sakuras. I can't wait anyway, we would have been here sooner but Natsu refused to get on the train. He still refused to get on the train even when Erza told him too…which lead to him getting a beating by Erza. Even after that he still refuse until Happy suggested that Natsu's head should be laid on my lap. Of course I played if off as if it was wrong and that it should have been Erza instead of me. But as you both know I was secretly happy to do it. Well, I got to go; talk to you later. Bye mom, bye dad'

Lucy folded the sheet of paper, placed a red Heartfilia seal on it and placed it in a locked drawer, since team Natsu read the last ones. Once the letter was safely locked away Lucy leaned back and sighed. "Yo Lucy!" greeted Natsu as he and Happy came in through the window. "Lucy we were heading to the guild and thought you'd might want to come with" said Happy flying over to Lucy. "Yeah, sure let's go" said Lucy getting up. They head to their large guild hall that was once again rebuilt after getting destroyed but Tartaros.

[At the Fairy Tail Guild]

When they walked in the found everything was as usual, loud and fun. Natsu walked up to the counter to see Mira. Happy flew to Carla once again offering her a fish as a present. "Mira can you bring me a cup of fire whiskey?" asked Natsu to the beautiful barmaid. "Sure coming right up" Mira happily brought over the cup. Natsu picked the cup up and began to drink from it.

Lucy had gone to the request bored to look for a good job, when she felt a tap on the shoulder. She turned to see someone and stared in shock at looked as if it was to say 'stay away'. "Wow, I wasn't expecting you to give that facial expression to a longtime friend" said the man 24 year old. "Dylan is that really you?!" she asked. "The one and only' he said as he was hugged by the girl. Natsu who had seen this let out a soft growl that went unnoticed by everyone but Mira. When the parted instantly Lucy bombarded his with questions. "Hey, hey calm down I'll answer your questions, but I can only answer one at a time" chuckles Dylan. "Okay, what are you doing here I thought you and your family moved out of Fiore?" asked Lucy happy that her old friend was back. "Well, I move back to Fiore a couple of years back. When I moved back I heard that the whole Heartfilia family had…die. I felt so horrible. When I heard that Fairy Tail guild had joined up again and that you were a member I decided join the guild" he said happily showing her his emblem. The emblem was just above his collar bone in a dark green.

"Wait, when did you become a member and how come I didn't know about it?" asked Lucy. "I joined the guild when you were out on a mission" replied Dylan happily. "Well, Dylan of Fairy Tail you'll love being part of this guild. Also, I have to say you look…good" said Lucy softly with a faint blush. Dylan was well built but still had a slim body. "Thank, Lucy, and may I say you look a beautiful as ever. Well, listen I got a small job to go too, but I'll be back by 4pm. Do you maybe want to meet up at South Gate Park and catch up?" asked Dylan hopefully. "Umm…yeah sure. I'd love too; there are so many things I want to talk to you about!" exclaimed Lucy happily giving Dylan a quick friendly hug. "Alright then I'll see you later!" smiled Dylan waving goodbye as he ran out of the guild.

Natsu who had been able to hear the conversation from the bar growl softly with anger and the poor cup in his hand was destroyed. Mira looked at Natsu closely observing; she noticed that something was up with him, obviously because her had broken a cup in his hand. To someone that didn't know Natsu as well as she did or a few others in the guild they would not be able to tell but she could. You see ever since Lucy got rescued Natsu had been by Lucy almost constantly. Most would think it just being over protective, but somethings of his actions lately got Mira interested and curious. Whenever any guy would come close to Lucy, the pink hair teen would tense up and growls softly, as if it were a warning. Erza who was eating a piece of strawberry cake had also notice what Mira had notice. The two female mages looked at each other and make making eye contact they decided to investigate.

'What am I going to do? In two days it'll be that time. Now that I've officially chosen, it'll be ten times harder to control myself. I don't want to hurt her. I think I should just stay away from her until this passes, but it's just so hard to do that; she just naturally make people drawn to her. I mean look at her she's kind, intelligent, thoughtful, gorgeous and so…tempting' he thought as he began to drool a bit, then shock his head. 'No, I have to control it. Damm that time is just TWO days way and I'm already having trouble controlling my desires. Controlling it won't be easy since men practically try to flirt with her pretty much where ever she goes. She's mine and mine only, and I'm not letting some creep even looked at her" he thought, growled and got up. "Happy!" Natsu called out. Happy heard Natsu and looked over. Happy saw the look on Natsu's face and knew what was wrong.

"Aye!" nodded Happy as he and Natsu rushed out of the guild leaving some people confuse but shrugged it off. Lucy walked back to the bar looking still reading a flyer. "Natsu look at this flyer-…(*blink* *blink*)…where's Natsu?" asked Lucy confused as to where Natsu had gone. "I don't know he just got up called Happy and left" replied Mira confused as well. 'Why would Natsu leave the guild it's only 10:00 am' Lucy thought to herself.

[At Natsu's house]

"So what's your plan Natsu?" asked Happy looking a bit worried for his friend/dad. "I don't know, all I know is that I have to stay away from Lucy" said Natsu worried that soon, because he now had actually chosen his mate, his strength and more active and impulsive instincts will take over. "Maybe you should tell Lucy you want her to be your mate" suggested Happy. "I don't think I should what if she forgot her feelings for me, for all we know she doesn't like me the same way I love her" said Natsu feeling sadder, "Plus what if she doesn't want a relationship, you know with what happened I wouldn't blame her." "Yeah, I guess" said Happy, "Maybe we should ask Mira or Erza and see what they think?" Natsu thought about what Happy suggested and thought it was worth a shot. "Yeah, let go ask them" said Natsu heading for the door, with his partner and best friend following behind. Natsu opened the front door to see the She-demon and Titania the fairy queen about to knock.

Natsu blinked at couple of times, "Uhhh, Erza, Mira, what are you doing here?" "We're here because we know you're dealing with a problem so you must tell us" said Erza sternly and concerned. "What Erza means; is that if there is a problem, you can tell us and we can find a way to help you" said Mira softly placing a hand on Natsu's shoulder. Natsu looked at the two female wizards with a sincere thankful expression. "Come in and I'll tell you what's going on" said Natsu allowing his friends to enter his home. They all walked over to the living room where Happy was and to Mira's and Erza's surprise it clean and neat. "Wow, your house is a lot neater than last time I was here" commented Mira slyly with a smile, "You not the neatest person you know." "Hey, I'll have you know I can be clean, but it's only this clean because me, Happy and Lucy helped clean it" replied Natsu defending himself. Mira and Erza couldn't help but giggle at Natsu.

"Anyway, Natsu, please tell us what's wrong" said Erza with a sincere smile that said, 'you can trust us.' "Okay, well first the obvious, you both know I'm a dragon slayer. (Girls nod) So being a dragon slayer we have to endure many thing that would normally happen in a dragon's life. Well, have either of you heard of mating season" he asked with a small blush. The girls widened now understanding what he was saying. "Yeah" said Natsu nervously confirming their thoughts. "Um…(clear throat) when does this happen" asked Erza clearing her throat. "For me it'll starts in two days…" he replied. "Well, can you explain to use what exactly happens…during this time" Mirajane asked.

"Well, first a dragon only chooses one mate for life. A real dragon will know who their mate will be at first sight, unlike a dragon slayer since we are human after all. Anyways for a dragon or dragon slayer that hasn't chosen a mate before mating season will remain unaffected by the season's effects; that goes for all dragons. For each type of dragon there are small differences that vary between dragon types. For those that have a mate will obviously mate. During this time is when a dragon will be…(clear throat)…horny and will mate any chance the get" said Natsu blushing at this part. Normally, Natsu wouldn't be embarrassed by any stuff like this but, actually admitting he'll be horny for this time…well you get the picture.

"By the end of their first intercourse the male will bite their female on the shoulder a placing the mating bond/mark, which is different for each individual dragon. Aside from the obvious, a dragon will stay close to it mate at all times because there is a huge impulse feeling that make you want to stay with them. Also, they won't be very trusting with other single males. There'll be some fights, but other than that is pretty peaceful. So, Jet and Droy might be in trouble with Gajeel" he said grinning.

"Wait, Gajeel's going into mating season too!" said a shocked Mira. "Hmm…but the best part other than the crazy nights of sex(said with a grin) a dragon be so prideful of its mate that it will show off their mate to the world the most during this time" said Natsu starting to feel a bit sad that won't be able to do that to Lucy.

"How long does mating season last?" asked Mira. "Mating season tend to last a week or two at the most" replied Natsu. "Natsu if I may ask, have you chosen a mate?" Erza asked curious. Instantly, Natsu's face became redder than his fire, and nodded. "Really who is it?" asked Mira extremely curious. "Well…uh she…uhhh it's…Lucy" he said this a big blush on his face. Both Erza and Mira eyes widened, then Mira stood up and jumped up and down with joy chanting, "I knew it, I knew it, I knew it!" "That great Natsu I'm sure you two are very happy together" congratulated Erza and stood up with a smile, "We must announce this to the guild!" "Yes, let's go right know!" suggested an overjoyed Mira as they both headed toward the door.

"Yeah, go ahea-" His eyes widened, Natsu freaked when he register what they planned to do. With quick thinking he and Happy beat then to the door and stood in front of the door so the girl would not leave. "Natsu, Happy, what are you doing?! You dare to stand in my way!" said Erza in a dark tone. "Yeah, Natsu, you told us that a dragon loves to show off their mate" said Mira confused as to why Natsu didn't want them to tell the guild. "N-No Erza i-it's not that I wouldn't love to show Lucy off, believe I want to so bad, but it' just that there is actually a problem with that" he replied nervous with fear of being beaten to a pulp. "Yeah, i-if you b-both go back to the l-living room Natsu w-will explain" replied politely an equally nervous Happy. Erza calmed down a bit but remained serious as she and Mira returned to the living room.

"Now tell me why you refuse the idea of us telling the guild that you and Lucy are mate" said Erza sitting down legs crossed and arms crossed. "Ok well, the problem is that I haven't asked Lucy to be my mate yet" Natsu replied feeling very depressed. "What! Why haven't you asked her yet?!" asked a shocked Mira. "Well…" began Natsu explaining who he had confessed to Lucy after he had rescued her and she had done the same before fainting. Also, telling them how when she woke up she could one remember bit of what happened before she was rescued.

"I decided to…give her some time to get over her trauma. I know she tries to seem all strong and try to act like she's alright, but I know she's not because she still has some pretty horrible nightmares. Also, she gets nervous when she's around men that aren't part of the guild. Now, on of Lucy's childhood friends is back and asked her on a date" said Natsu feeling worse, "That's why I need you help!"

"You mean to help you get together with Lucy" asked Mira confused. "No, I need to help to keep me away from Lucy during mating season" replied Natsu, "Because, though a dragons mating season is very peaceful but if a male's mate is threatened or is in my situation it can become extremely dangerous compared to the other types of creature! Their power is increased tenfold if that happens!" Mira and Erza gulped, they had both personally witnessed a dragon's power. Imaging the destruction that could come just be threating their mate. "O-Of Couse we'll help. Ok, then Natsu what happens during a fire dragon's mating season we for you case" asked Erza getting a bit nervous and concerned for her friend. "Ok first for a fire dragon with it mate by its side, mating season is pretty much peaceful like any other dragon's mating season, the only difference between a fire dragon and other dragons is how long mating season lasts and how…ehem(clear of throat *blush* intensely)…how carnal they'll get" said Natsu as his face flared. "C-Carnal" the girls said in unison. "A-And…what amount off each?" asked Mira nervous since she was secretly dating a special stubborn blond dragon herself.

"A fire dragon's mating season can last up to a month and a half. The reason is because when this time comes around fire dragons are the most…huh…_HORNY _and _CARNAL_" Natsu said softly no wanting to make eye contact with the two ladies. "That's why fire dragons are constantly and desired most as mates, and the only other dragon that could almost rival that of a fire dragon would be a lighting dragon" stated Natsu. After, hearing that Mira went paler than a ghost. She sat there for a second or two before leaning forward and fainting. "What happened? Did I say something wrong?!" asked a very confused Natsu as yet again his cluelessness to relationships reached knew levels of stupidity. "Natsu if you weren't so dense you would have realized that Mira and Laxus have been dating for about a year!" stated a sighing flying cat.

"What?! How come I didn't know about this?! Why didn't she tell me!?" yelled Natsu shocked that no one had told them about the relationship. "Yes, she did. She only told a few people about it which was the master, Erza, Lucy, you and me, but as soon as she told you, you made that face you make when you're trying to think. Sadly, you poor little brain couldn't take such complicated information that you brain was no make to my superior cat brain" gloated Happy with a small innocent smile and feeling proud of himself for having superior brain to that of Natsu's. "I guess your righ…Hey! Are you saying I'm dumb?!" yelled a pissed Natsu at his cat friend. "Oh lookie he can think" laughed Happy flying around an angry Natsu.

Erza's irritation grew every second that Natsu and Happy yelled and throw thing at each other that would eventually hit her while was trying to bring Mira back to the land of the conscious. Suddenly, the room when black, there was two whacking and two thud sound, the light of day, noon, entered the house again to find both Natsu and Happy groaning on the floor with a large pulsing bump on their head. "Now both of you stay quiet while I help Mira and then you'll tell me the rest and if either of you so much as name call each you'll send you both be in the land of the _unconscious_!" yelled a very irritated fairy queen and she sat Mira up ben shock her lightly to wake her up.

After, a couple minutes Mira began to gain consciousness. "I had a weird dream that we we're at Natsu's house as he said he was going in to mating season. He also said that fire and lighting dragons are the most sexual dragon of the all" she said softly holding her head. "Uh Mira…that wasn't a dream. That really happened" said Happy slowly speaking so that Mira could take it in without fainting again.

"Mira what's that on your shoulder?" asked Erza staring at a bit of yelled under the white hair covering her left shoulder. "W-Wha…Nothing!" Mira practically shouted as she moved more of her hair to cover her shoulder better. "I know what that is?!" said a happy Natsu, "That's the mark of a dragon's mating bond!" "What?!" shouted Erza and Happy shocked. Mira sighed as she was caught, "Yes, it true it is a mating bond mark." "H-How…when…W-Where…and doesn't that mean…?!" stuttered Erza as she questioned. "First, it is Laxus, he and I are mates. *blush* I hasn't been very long since it happened. But we didn't mate until after we told you guys." spoked Mira uncovering her bonding mark. The mark was on her left shoulder. The mark a dragon baring its teeth, which was about 2 inches long. The right side of the dragon was yellow with markings of what would be electricity, shooting out of the eyes and mouth. The left half was a very dark purple with bright green eyes. From its mouth came our marking that look of haze mixed with electricity

"So that's Laxus' bonding mark pretty impressive" said Natsu looking closely at the mark. "I didn't think that second generation dragon slayers would also be influences by a dragon's instincts" said Happy as a grinned crept on his face, "Bet Laxus is rough in bed, wonder if he'll be 10 time that of your first, during mating season don't you think Mira" Mira only blushed more furiously as Happy teased her. "Happy stop it. It's okay if you want to tease me but not Mira" said Natsu shaking his head. Happy turned to Natsu then back at Mira, "Sorry, Mira did want to make ya feeling bad" said Happy feeling guilty. "It ok Happy but we should really get back to the main reason we're here" said Mira patting Happy's back and the looking at Erza. "She right. Natsu, what else might happened with you situation?" said Erza getting serious once again.

"Oh, right! Since, I technically don't have my Luc-mate…with me, pretty soon I won't be about to control my instincts. As we speak I'm fighting to keep control of them, I mean Lucy is so beautiful, her gorgeous smile, and her sexy legs, her huge chest…" said Natsu beginning to day dream. "Uh-uh Natsu y-you might need to c-cover yourself" said a stuttering Erza. Natsu looked at them confused, to see them blushing and looking away. He looked at Happy for and explanation. "Natsu look down" said Happy looking at Natsu the looked away. Natsu still confused looked down and instantly his face it up like a red Christmas lights. Right there, where he was sitting he had gotten _big_ and a bit of the tip was sticking out of the elastic waist band of his pants.

Instantly he reached for a pillow and covered the spot between his legs. "S-Sorry, g-guy" said Natsu hanging his head in shame and pure embarrassment. "I-It's okay, j-just keep it covered for the rest of our visit" said a nervous Erza and Mira in perfect unison. "P-Promise, now how about we continue" suggested Natsu desperately trying to change the subject. "Yes, I think that would be helpful" replied Erza. "So, uh, if a dragon in my situation during mating season will be extremely cautious of any male that comes near her, whether that male has no intention to mate her. So, if a male so much as looks at her a dragon could &amp; will literally rip the poor male to shreds" said Natsu in a dark tone at the thought of Lucy with other men or _Dylan. _He began to glare at nothing, growled and bared his sharp canines as the thought of another male mating Lucy played in his head. Everyone in the room feel a tensing due to Natsu growling. Erza cleared her throat causing Natsu to snap out of his trance.

"Look, I'm just ganna tell you what I might do ok. Most of the time I'll probably be in something like a trance. I don't think I'll be able to snap out of it, if thing get too ugly, which'll make me even more dangerous" said Natsu. "All of Natsu's senses will be extremely sensitive to thing like smells and touch. And being in season with no mate will send his magic go whack, especially if he gets mad" said Happy to the girl who look calm and serious while inside they were feeling a bit if fear as too what Natsu may do if he got angry. Sure, they all have seen Natsu enrage but Natsu said that during mating season their power increases tenfold. To think Natsu is already a powerful mage with powerful magic, imagine what he could do to Magnolia if he got piss off by someone flirting with Lucy.

"Ok, for example if let's say Lucy is wearing a nice perfume will you be affected by it" asked Mira for confirmation. "That alone would make me to _take_ her right then and there" said Natsu with his eyes clouded and full of lust, "But if I don't mate with her, my body's craving for…sex. The desire for sex will increase to the point of going after other women and mate with them by force. Though if a woman had a familiar scent there is a chance at I'll leave them in peace, but I don't know the chances" Since, everyone was sitting they couldn't step back, so they leaned back. The girls only got more and more things to worry about the more Natsu went on. Natsu's eyes quickly refocused, shook his head, then apologize. Clearly, mating season's effects were already taking hold of the young dragon. "…anyways, Natsu's physical strength will also increase tenfold" said Happy looked every serious that was almost out if his character, "There's one more thing that isn't…actually dangerous but very…uh…strong"

"Oh and what would that be?" asked Erza looking directly at Natsu. Natsu blushed and then began, "a dragon in my situation _OR_ is having a _very_ pleasurable mating season more than usual, which is uncommon can have a very special effect on others around it. I-um a dragon will probably give of a sort of magic that has a smell that will make anyone around human or animal get…(blush)…very sexual towards the dragon slayer even if it isn't in the instinctual trance. Though it doesn't work on your true mate. Oh that also happened during a regular mating season for fire dragon only." Both Mira and Erza stared at Natsu shocked and with blushed on their faces. They looked from Natsu to Happy for confirmation, who nodded then back to Natsu, "S-So it'll be like the want to have sex with you like a drug?" the girl asked. Natsu nodded.

"Has that already started" asked Mira a bit nervous. "N-No that wouldn't start until a few days into season" said Natsu as the girl sighed in relief, "So that mean I can still be around Lucy and other women, but you can never be too sure." "Okay, is that all?" asked Erza finally. "Yea, that's bout it" replied both Natsu and happy. "Natsu, I think you should at least tell her how you feel. If things go well, maybe having you two close will at least calm your instincts. Since you'll be around her you won't have to worry about other men, since you be there at the loyal boyfriend" said Mira explaining plan A. "But if things go bad we'll go with plan B" continued Erza, "For plan B we will personally knock you unconscious and take you far away until you season is over."

"But, how will you handle the lust magic that Natsu'll give off if you have to go with plan be" asked Happy then giggled. "It's not like _Jeeellaal_ will be _theeeere_" teased Happy rolling his tongue. "What?!" Erza's voice cracked, then with a bright and a rush to change the subject lightly hit the poor cat on the head with her finger. The instant the tip of her finger came in contact with the blue cat's head, the poor cat in a second fell to the floor with a huge red bump between his ears. "N-Now w-we should leave, Mira" said Erza with her eyes closed and a huge blush on her face. Mira nodded with a 'uh ha' in agreement then looked at Natsu, "Okay Natsu try to control yourself as best you can until you talk with Lucy" Natsu nodded to Mira as she followed Erza who was already out the door.

"Naaah suuu" groaned Happy in pain. "Huh(sigh)…I know. That's what you get for teasing Erza" said Natsu picking up Happy and taking him upstairs when he laid the little cat on a pillow and place an ice pack on the bump on Happy's head. Deciding he wasn't going to go back to the guild he fell asleep and sleep the rest of the day.

[Next morning at the Fairy Tail guild]

"So how was your date?" asked Cana taking a drink from her cup, "Bet you…you too had fun in his bed too." "No! It wasn't like that. But…I wasn't even a date. We went to the South Gate to catch up on all the years that we haven't seen each other. After, that he walked me home, but then he asked me to be his girlfriend but I said no" said Lucy feeling a bit guilty for her childhood friend. "Was it because of you know.." said Levi feeling very bad for her poor friend. "Yeah… I just need some time to trust men again" replied Lucy looking down ready to burst into tears, but stopped herself. 'Though I only trust on man full heartedly' she muttered quietly. Levi caught what her best friend had said as a smirk appeared on her face, "Ohhh I know why you rejected him" Lucy began to get nervous and worried that Lucy figured it out. "You're in loooove…" coed Levi making Lucy blush. 'Oh thank God she doesn't know' thought Lucy in her head as she couldn't help but blush harder.

"OMG you are in love!" exclaimed Lisanna excited, "Who is he?!" "Yeah, you have to tell us" said Levi as she and the other girl began to pressure Lucy to tell them. "Uh um oh hey look Gajeel and the guys' are stripping!" yelled Lucy. For some reason all the girl turned to see if it was true. Ironically Levi was the first to turn and look. With that distraction Lucy began to sneak away as quiet and fast as possible. Sadly, just as Lucy was about to walk way she was lifted up by the back of her shirt and brought back to her seat. "Hey! I was just!-" She shut her mouth instantly when she realized who had brought her back to her seat. There in front of her was Erza. Erza took a seat at the table next to Lucy with a small plate with strawberry cake. "So, Lucy I hear you're in love? It that so?" asked Erza before putting some cake in her mouth.

"Y-Yes, i-its true" confessed Lucy blushing a bright red. All the girl squealed causing other girl around get interest and came to see what was happening. "What's with all the noise?" asked Ever as she walked up to the table with her usual 'all that' look. "Oh, it turns out that Lucy is in Love!" said Levi with a big smile. "Levi stop telling people!" exclaimed Lucy pink face and flailing her arms. Instantly, they heard a loud squeal from the bar and in a flash Kinana and

Mira was face to with Lucy, "Lucy you're in loveeee!" "Don't say it so loud!" exclaimed Lucy blushing madly. "And Why not? Unless you've fallen for a man that is not worthy of you! Because if that's the cause I shall not let you be with a man that is not worthy of you" said Erza as her voice rose. "What no, and who I fall in love with doesn't matter to me as long…as long as they're a kind, loving, brave" she said as she began to day dream.

"Oooo she got it bad" said Lisanna giggling along with Levi; which snapped Lucy back into reality and making her blush in embarrassment. Lisanna loved to play match maker just like her sis. Ever since she came back she thought that Natsu and Lucy were meant for each other. "Lucy s-so are you going to tell us-s who you in love…withor nahh…" said Cana with a blush from being drunk. "Yes, you should tell us" replied Erza taking another bite of cake. She and Mira had the same two reasons to need to know. ONE was to make sure that the guy she was in love is trust worthy and TWO…Natsu.

"I..uh..my love…well hehe…hey! Why me? What about you all huh?! Levi I know you like Gajeel, Evergreen you and Elfman, Cana you like Bacchus from Quatro Cerberus (_puppies_), and Erz-" she shut up. Erza glared with a blush, "I love you Lucy. But don't. You. Dare!" "Yes, ma'am!" responded Lucy very frightened with her hand up like a salute. The girl continued and Lucy kept trying to side the topic of her love life to the other girls. But Erza and Mira where very determine to get her to talk. That's when the large front doors of the guild opened to reveal Natsu walking into the guild along with Happy. Erza and Mira tensed up, looked at each other then at Lucy who was looking at Natsu, then they nodded to each other to keep a close eye on him. With that Mira went back to her post at the bar.

Everyone looked, expecting him to immediately yelled and start fighting, but when he remained quiet and walked to the bar, they were all in pure shock. Natsu was never quiet, especially in the guild. "Hey, Natsu would you like a fire whiskey?" asked Mira as cheerful as ever. "Yeah" replied Natsu as he took a seat. "Here you are" said Mira placing the cup of fire whiskey in front of Natsu. Natsu thanked her and turned around in his see, while taking a sip of his drink. When he turned around he found everyone in the guild staring at him with extremely shocked expressions, all except Erza, Mira and Master. Mira has briefed the old man about Natsu and his _problem_ since this was a problem that could endanger his child and people around him.

Natsu gulped his drink and looked at everyone, "What?" Everyone, fell to the floor cosmetically. "Yo, Salamander let's fight!" yelled Gajeel cracking his knuckles on one hand then the other. "Yeah!" yelled Gray in agreement from a chair away from the bar. "I don't feel like it" said Natsu plainly. Instantly the guild went into chaos. Cana slit out her drink all over the floor. Droy chocked on the food he was eating, Jet who was running towards the door to go on a mission trip when he heard that. Erza and Mira stood wide eyed. Gray who was leaning on the back legs of his chair fell back. Gajeel's jaw touched the ground as well as others in the guild. Lucy deep down felt worried. At first everyone looked around for the signs of the upcoming _apocalypse_! When the world didn't coming crashing down they calmed a bit but, not by much. Lucy was still every worried for Natsu. What if he was sick and didn't want to tell anyone? What is he's depressed? All those what ifs were racing through her head as her worry for Natsu grew the more Natsu refuse to fight Gajeel, Gray, Elfman, Bixlow, Freed, and even Erza.

"Mira, I'll be off to the council conference. I trust that you and Erza can take care of the problem if something came up" spoke the old man. "Yes, Master, we'll handle it" replied Mira reassuring the guild master. With that the Master left with Mest to the Magic Council.

"Natsu, I'm ganna go look for Carla okay, do you think you'll be okay?" asked Happy who was standing on the bar counter. Natsu nodded with a smile, "Yeah, I'll be fine. Go and get your girl" "Okay Natsu call if something happens" said happy as he flew away excited to look for Carla in the big guild hall. With that Natsu went back to his drink when Lucy came up to him. "Hey, Natsu…" came a voice of a heavenly angel. "Huh?" Natsu turned to see his blonde goddess and a wide smile spread over his face. Lucy blushed a bit that didn't go noticed by Natsu, or at least he didn't get why she was red. "Lucy! Uh what's up" said Natsu getting a bit nervous since each passing minute his instincts get harder and harder to control. To make it harder, Lucy, his chosen mate got closer making even harder to control. "I was wondering why you haven't started a fight yet" she laughed a bit. Even though Natsu was trying hard control his instinct to take right that second, he couldn't help but smile at her. "I uh just need a bit of rest. I guess I kinda feel bit stressed" replied Natsu with his arm behind his head. "You, the care free dragon slayer is stressed!" laughed Lucy which made Natsu feel so happy as well. "Hey, yesterday after you left; the Master opened the new workout gym do you want to come with me?. "Uh..." he quickly looked at Mira on what to do. When she nodded she smiled and turned back to Lucy. "Uh why did you look back to Mira?" asked Lucy confused. "Nothing! Come on before the gym gets too full let's go!" exclaimed Natsu avoiding the question and dragged Lucy to the gym. As Natsu dragged Lucy out of sight Mira looked over to Erza. With her eyes she signaled Erza to follow them. Erza nodded and followed.

Soon they arrived at the gym, which surprisingly it was completely empty. "Woah" said Natsu on amazement. The gym was huge it. It wasn't a regular gym, no this was a gym for wizards. They had all kind of machines that help you train for battle. There were machine that had lacrimas simulated being in different types of locations, like desert, jungle, city, ocean, cliffs. Others had lacrimas that attacks you with you chose of magic like fire, water, space, maker magic, etc. other that helped work on physical strength. But there were no machines to help increase the amount of magic power you could contain in your body, because the Master said that is something you should do on you own.

"I know right! Now why don't you get started while I go change into some work out cloths kay" said Lucy with a happy smile. "Okay, I start over there at the ton weights" said Natsu as Lucy went into the girl Locker room. Natsu went over to the area with the weight of a ton were and sat on a bench. The weight looked like any regular weights except for special lacrimas that allowed you to type in the weight you want to lift. Natsu was about to get started when his sensitive hearing hear something. He could hear the sound of cloths being removed. Natsu blushed know what he was hearing and in his head he repeated, 'kept control, don't her Lucy, kept control, don't her Lucy' sadly it was all a waste when a certain smell entered his highly sensitive nose. On only did he smell Lucy's usual heavenly smell, but a certain smell he had smell once before he set off to rescue his angle from her kidnappers. Yes, you probably know what it is. Smelling this made his lose any bit of resistance to his instincts he had left. His hair became messier that it already was. His muscles looked as if he was flexing and his eye turned a bright green. The nails on his hand did grow too long, but did become extremely sharp. Also, with the moment came a very large erection. His canines became sharper and soft growls of lust escaped his mouth. Slowly he began to walk toward the entrance of the girls' locker room.

"Luuceee…" said Natsu as he was in a trance. At the moment Natsu was about to enter the locker room. Erza walked into the gym and she called out, "Natsu snap out of it!" With that she use her flight armor to get to Natsu. When she reached the slayer he tried to pull him back. She was unable stop since the carnal dragon kept walking in; as if she was nothing more than a small kid. Usually, she'd be able to carry object that were ten times bigger than Natsu easily, but Natsu was telling the truth when he said their strength will become tenfold. Natsu was dragging her as if she weighed nothing. "Rrrgh…Requip! Giants Armor!" she cast her requiped spell changing her armor into a large yellow one.

Finally, Erza was able to pull Natsu out of the girls' locker room without Lucy noticing. Natsu has snapped out of his lust filled trance, "Uhh Erza? What exactly happened and why are you panting on the ground? Oh my God did I hurt you" Natsu looked horrified; normally Natsu would be jumping for joy that he did any damage on Erza during a fight but due to his…special condition. Let's just say he'll be in a body cast for a year after this is done. "Well…ha…as I walked into the gym…ha…you were going to go into the girl locker room while growling Lucy…ha…ha" she said as she tried to call her pants, "Even with my giants armor I…hah…I had a hard time to get you out of the locker room and trim you nails they're like knives!" Now Erza was yelling at Natsu and giving him punishment.

"Erza what are you doing here? And why are you all worn out and scratched up?!" came a worried voice. Both Natsu and Erza turned to see Lucy standing in front of them. "Ohh Lucyyyy…." Said Natsu standing up and laughing nervously, "Erza was just using one of the machines and she took it a bit overboard he…he…he…"

"Really?! I doubt Erza could have a hard time with machine?" said Lucy then turned to Erza. Erza caught what Natsu was doing and followed, "Natsu's correct I took it to far and ended up like this. If it okay with you too I'd like to..ha train with you both a bit?" "What?! Are you crazy?! No!" Lucy shouted very worried. "You dare say no!" said Erza with a very dark tone. Lucy flinched when she saw Erza, "Y-Yes, your n-not going to d-do anything! I don't want you to g-get more hurt than you are now!" Lucy was not yelling at Ezra. Erza would have on instant killed anyone that yelled at her like that but since it was Lucy she let this pass, _just this once_.

"That's my Lucy! Even though Erza wants to train, while hurt, you had the courage to say no to her so she wouldn't get worse!" said Natsu happily and very proud of his chosen mate, "You have such a big heart!" "Yes you do Lucy your heart is very pure filled with kindness" complimented Erza. Hearing this especially from Natsu made her blush intensely. "Thank you guys" Lucy thanked he team mates. "Lucy at least let me be your coach for your training and I will not take no for an answer" said Erza as Lucy nodded an okay fearing for the worst.

[After, an hour of hell]

"Man…I need a drink…hah….hah…I feel so hooot!" groaned Lucy in pain as she laid on the floor next to an equally tired Natsu. Natsu was begging to himself to not listen to the pants and words that came from Lucy's mouth. "Um Okay well I'm going to go change after this training I'm ganna need a whole week to feel rested" said Lucy as she walked into the locker room. 'I have to admit that Lucy is very attractive, even when she's tired and sweaty, but she also has a huge heart that rivals that of Natsu's. Now wonder he fell for her' smile Erza happy her fellow guild mate and friend found someone like Lucy. Erza and Natsu walked out to the bar. "Mira can you get me a large cup of cold water" asked Natsu tiredly. "Sure Natsu wait right there" replied Mira cheerfully, as she got Natsu his drink. "Thanks Mira" he thanked her then drank the whole glass in one gulp.

"Hey, Natsu what you drinking" asked Lucy as she walked up to him. "Hey, Lucy. I'm just drinking water" he replied with his usual happy care free grin, "Did you have fun training cause I sure did!" "I did, but I feel a bit sore" replied Lucy rubbing her arms and back, "Mira can you get me some water, please." "Sure thing Lucy coming right up" replied Mira a happy as every though she kept a watchful eye on Natsu. "Want a massage?" asked Natsu not realizing how that sounded or that he had his hand out making a _groping motion_. What?! W-Why would you ask that?" she asked as a blush appeared on her face. "I said do you want a massage? I know this great massage place that Happy took me after the whole Dragon thing after the grand magic games" replied Natsu densely. "Oh, (sigh of relief) I'd love to go" she replied when someone call her name. "Lucy!" came a male voice. Lucy turned around to see Dylan.

"Oh hey Dylan, come here I'd like you to meet Natsu!" Lucy said excitedly beckoning her childhood friend over. Natsu on the other hand began to growl softly though no enough to be notice except by Lucy. Before, Dylan got to them Lucy told him not to be rude and he just huffed. "Hey, Lucy!" greeted Dylan finally reaching the two. "Dylan I'd like you to meet my friend and team mate Natsu Dragneel and Natsu I'd like you to be my childhood friend Dylan Jakesmith" said Lucy introducing them both. "Nice to meet you Natsu" said Dylan extending his arm in a friendly manor. "Nice…to meet you too" replied Natsu with a forced smile. "So, you the famous Salamander. You know you've become so famous even in countries on the other said of Earthland" said Dylan happily.

[_Flash back to the night of Lucy's date_]

_Lucy and Dylan walked along the river in the dim light of the lampposts. "That's my apartment" said Lucy pointing to her pink apartment. "Wow, it so pink" chuckled Dylan. "Yeah, well pink is my favorite color!" said Lucy with a smile. As they reached the door Lucy turned to Dylan, "Thanks for fun day it was great getting reacquainted" "Your welcome, So Lucy I was wondering if you would like to be my girlfriend?" Dylan asked calmly. Lucy's smile dropped, "Dylan, I'm flattered…but I can't be you girlfriend. I…I can I'm sorry" "Okay…um…it's okay Lucy. Well, can we at least remain friends? I mean we've been friend since we were 3. I don't want to ruin that" said Dylan feeling a bit worried that Lucy wouldn't want to be friends because of this. _

_"__What!? Of course we'll still be friends!" said Lucy happily giving Dylan a friendly hug. Which he returned happily. When the separated the stood there in silence for two minutes. Suddenly, the silence was broken by a chuckle. "Hehe…what's so funny?" asked an also giggling Lucy. "It him isn't it?" he asked with a chuckle. "What?!" she exclaimed blushing hard, "I-I don't know what you talking about? He…hee…he" "Oh don't deny it lucky Lucy. I've know you for years and I know when you lying" said Dylan smirked. Lucy hung her head in defeat, "Okaaay, you win. Yes, it's Natsu" "Lucky guy" he said, "If he ever hurts you let me know and he's dead!" Lucy giggled, "Thank Dylan see you tomorrow kay" "Sure see ya" he smiled as she walked in and closed the door. _

[_End of Flashback_]

"Yeah, so I've heard so what kind of magic do you use?" asked Natsu really wanting to gut Dylan open for just standing next to _his _Lucy. "Oh I use Wind, Charm, rupture magic, and fire magic, like you" Natsu felt the flame if anger he had in him grow as he heard Dylan use Charm magic. What if he use his charm to get Lucy to go on a date? Thinking of his Lucy being force to date him anger him as he growled softly. Lucy gave him a glare, while Dylan didn't seem to notice. Seeing Lucy's glare forces Natsu to snap out of his growing uncontrollable instinct. 'Damm it Natsu control yourself. Don't let your jealous instincts get the best of you' he said to himself trying to remain in control.

"I'm a pretty strong wizard if I do say so myself, and I do" said Dylan a little full of himself. "Dylan do go getting all full of yourself" giggles Lucy at his words. This made Natsu fell jealous. "Hey, I won't even be a wizard" he said with happiness. Then he turned to Natsu, "You know when we were little Lucy was always talking about wanting to become a wizard like her mom and join Fairy Tail. Because of her I decided to become a wizard" He chuckled as he wrapped an arm around Lucy's waist and gave her a hug. When he pulled her close her large breasts pressed to his chest. "I remember that when we were five I gave Lucy a kiss for her birthday though it was on the cheek" said Dylan chuckling at the memories of them as kids. 'Oh, too bad it was when you were little, but I got to kiss her now and she's mine!' thought Natsu celebrated internally.

After, about 5 more minutes of Dylan's presence Natsu just couldn't take Dylan being so close to his Lucy. "Well, it was nice meeting you but Lucy and I have to go get a job for her rent" said Natsu feeling annoyed by Dylan. "Oh that's right! Sorry Dylan but I really need the money. How about we talk when we get back" suggested Lucy. "Sure, I'll be sure not to go on any jobs, kay" Dylan them said his goodbye and Natsu and Lucy headed to the request board.

"So Lucy it's you turn to choose the job. Do you see a job you like?" asked Natsu as he also looked for a job. "Yeah, I found one yesterday, but you left before I could show it to you" said Lucy pointing to Natsu. "Oh, yeah sorry bout that. So what's the mission you chose?" "Well, remember the request we took to the theatre" Lucy spoke. Natsu flinched when Lucy spoke of that day. "Yeah, I remember but I'd rather not thing about that day" said Natsu inwardly blaming himself for what had happened that horrible day. "Stop it!" exclaimed Lucy. "What?!" replied the confused dragon. "I know what you were thinking, okay. Stop blaming yourself, it's not your fault. You couldn't have done anything, remember he twisted your foot almost to the point that is was backwards and he also broke your skull. It a miracle you alive as well. And all in all you did rescued me and that just one of the many on me list of why I owe you my life" said Lucy not wanting Natsu to blame himself for what had happened to her.

"Okay, Lucy I'll try to forget and move one, I just want you to be happy" said Natsu with his famous smile making Lucy blushed and smile. "Uhh Lucy you turning really red, if you're not feeling we can go another day." 'What!' shrieked Lucy in the mind. "What, I'm fine, it just hot today!" exclaimed Lucy pretending to use her hand to cool herself off. "Really, it feels fine to me" replied Natsu wondering why Lucy was acting weirder than usual. Natsu squinted his eyes and took a closer looked at Lucy to see if she really was sick "Once again you a **_fire_** dragon of course you would feel fine!" exclaimed Lucy redder and beginning to sweat nervously. The fire dragon was to close. Suddenly, Natsu lean back, "Ok, not lets go. Also…(turns to were Erza had been sitting with Lucy earlier)…Erza can you come with us?!" he yelled across the guild. Erza knew what Natsu meant by asking her to come along.

She walked over and smiled. "Sure, I'll come along" she replied to Natsu and Lucy, "Is that okay with you, Lucy?" "Of Course, now the job is-" But she was cut off when Natsu suddenly grabbed her and Erza by the hand as he ran to the train station. "Come on Happy were going on a job request!" yelled Natsu as Happy flew after them. Erza and Lucy we literally in the air being pulled like a flag in the air. Lucy was screaming in fear of falling, while Erza just laughed. Natsu looked back at his best female friend and his gorgeous mate and his blue pal who was laughing while holding on Lucy. Natsu chuckled and ran faster.

"Seriously, Mira it's obvious that they're both in love" said Cana. "Mmm, I wouldn't know…" said Mira smiling and staring into space, imagining a NaLu wedding and little Natsu-s and Lucy-s running around the guild probable doing both of reading (cause of Lucy) and going around fighting. (Cause of Natsu) "Mira you know something" said Cana grinning. "What do you mean? Why would I be hiding something?" Mira replied cheerfully. "I know you Mira when you hiding something you avoid the question by saying "Why would I be blah…blah…blah" continued Cana still grinning. "Well, you'll find out soon enough" said Mira going into the back to get more beers.

[At the Train Station]

"Please, don't make get on this death trap on wheels" Natsu begged Lucy. "Come on Natsu, weren't you the one who was overly excited to go on the mission" said Natsu trying to pulled a begging Natsu into the train. Natsu was his hands on either side of the door holding himself from being pulled inside. "Yeah, that was before I remembered that there was a train ride involved!" exclaimed Natsu, "What's the mission even about?! You haven't even told me!" "I was about too, until you suddenly dragged me out of the guild!" exclaimed a struggling Lucy.

Erza who was coming from buying box lunches came up to the entrance to the train where Natsu would not enter. Erza with her eyes closed she pushed Natsu into the train with a flick of her finger. "Natsu stop being a fool, you are coming of age and for you as a dragon slayer that every important" ordered Erza. "S-Sorry, Erzaaaa" moaned Natsu in pain with a huge bump on his head when Erza flicked him.

They sat in their seat and the instant the train moved Natsu went bad so Erza knocked him out and placed his head on her lap. "So, Lucy what is this the mission we're going on" asked Erza with a smile. "Oh, right I haven't told you yet. Well, we're going back to Foress city, to finish the play we were in when that happened" said Lucy. "But are you okay with going to the place where you got kidnapped?" asked Erza fearing that having Lucy go to the place to were her worst experience started, would cause her even more trauma. "I know what you're thinking, Erza. Don't worry I'll be fine, plus I miss going on missions" said Lucy happily. "Hey, Lucy can I take a nap on you lap?" asked Happy a bit sleepy. "Sure, Happy" replied Lucy as Happy flew over and landed on her lap and curled up into a ball and fell asleep.

"Hey, Erza can as you something between us girl?" asked Lucy feeling a bit sad. "Of course Lucy you can always talked to me" replied Erza placing a hand on her knee and had a warm smile on her face. "Erza, you know who we were talking how I-I was in love" Lucy looking very gloomy. Natsu who was conscious by now was listening but had his eyes closed so he wouldn't get worse. 'What?! She in love maybe…why would she be in love with me. I break into her house all the time. I constantly annoy her, and I also put her in many situations where her life is at risk. At least right know I in control' thought Natsu feeling a bit glum.

"Well, I'm scared. I love him so much, but I'm scared to be with him. If he does love me I'm not sure if I'll be able to be intimate with him. I'm scared of being rejected and if not being left for not being able to give him what he wants. After, what happened to me I don't think I'll ever be able to be intimate. I really love him and I wish I could, but…" said Lucy looking down. "I can only try to understand what you're feeling Lucy, but I'll try to give you the best advice I can. I know you still feeling scared and I understand that, so I think you should tell him how you feel. If things turn alright, and if he really does love you he'll understand that you need time before you move to that level in your relationship" said Erza advising Lucy the best she can. Lucy smile at her friend, "Thanks Erza, you're the best!" The two girl continued to talk the rest of the way to Foress city.

"Hey, hope everyone is having a good trip. We will be arriving in Foress city in 30 minutes, so if you are getting off in the next stop, I'd advise you to pack now" then the announcement got cut. "Erza do you think you can carry him out of the train and I'll take our stuff" suggested Lucy. "Are you sure I brought the usual luggage" replied Erza. Lucy sweat dropped, "You know what I'll carry Natsu and Happy." Lucy looked down to her cute blue cat friend and smile. This cat could annoy her to a new level all the time but she loved this cat, "Happy" "Mmm" groaned Happy snuggling his head against Lucy's stomach. "Come Happy you need to start waking up we'll be in Foress soon" said Lucy soft, "If you want when we get there I'll buy you a nice big fish for you to eat." Happy smile sleepily as he yawned and stretched, "Thank Lucy you're the best!" 'Lucy would be a great mom' thought both Erza and Natsu simultaneously who unknowing thought the same thing. "Lucy look it Foress!" exclaimed Happy as the train pulled into the station. "Thank you for riding the Magnolia express, we hope you'll ride again" then the announcement was cut off. "Alright, ready to go Lucy?" asked Erza as she placed Natsu on Lucy's shoulder. "Ughhh…" grunted Lucy at the weight of the dragon on her shoulder, 'thank God that he isn't the iron dragon slayer. I feel sorry for Levi she had to deal with the huge man plus he's made of iron!' With that they all walk out of the train and began to head to the theatre. By the time they got to the Imagination theatre Natsu was up and walking. "So, Lucy what are we doing here?" asked Natsu confused and a little worried for Lucy.

"Natsu, I explained this on the train" said Lucy sighing. "How could if Erza knocked me out!" complained Natsu. "We're finishing the play that we started before…..look anyways come I really want to act be in a play with you…and Erza!" said Lucy quickly as she walked into the theatre. "Ahh, Welcome back to me theatre!" said Mr. Lason happily, "I so glad to know you are safe Miss Heartfilia." "Thank you, I hope you'll still allow us to finish the play also could you give our friend a part as well" said Lucy. "Ahhh Wonderful of course, this'll be a great show now all of you go change and get ready for practice" said Mr. Lason happily ordering the wizards to go change.

[After changing]

Erza, Natsu, and Happy were the first to finish changing and took the opportunity to take. "Natsu how are you holding up?" Erza asked Natsu for an update on his "condition." "I still in control but I'm not sure how much longer my instinct are ganna be under my control. Tomorrow is the flower viewing party, I'm ganna tell her then. If…she rejects me Erza you have to take me as far as you can from Lucy until I get back to normal" said Natsu sighing. "It'll be okay Natsu. If it helps you can eat my fish to get your mind of that" suggested Happy pulling out a large fish from his bag. Natsu only chucked at his little friend, "Nah it okay pal, you enjoy it" "Really, thanks Natsu!" replied Happy with star in his eyes, then proceeded to eat the raw fish.

[With Lucy]

"I feels nice dressing up in this again. Maybe this time Natsu compliments me" said Lucy to herself. "Well, I'm ready" said Lucy walking out of the dressing room. She neared the corner but stopped when she heard Natsu. She peeked around the corner and saw Erza, Natsu and Happy.

"Natsu how are you holding up? Has your "condition" worsen" Erza asked. 'What did she mean by that is Natsu sick?' Lucy though. "I still in control but I'm not sure how much longer my instinct are ganna be under my control. Tomorrow is the flower viewing party, I'm ganna tell her then. If…she rejects me because of my condition Erza you have to take me as far as you can from Lucy until I get back to normal" said Natsu sighing. "Instincts? What does Natsu's instants have to do with this? He's human, well half demon, but how could he not control his human instincts. Why would I reject me friend if he's in need. "It'll be okay Natsu. If it helps you can eat my fish to get your mind of that" suggested Happy pulling out a large fish from his bag. Natsu only chucked at his little friend, "Nah it okay pal, you enjoy it" "Really, thanks Natsu!" replied Happy with star in his eyes, then proceeded to eat the raw fish. "We shoud…goo…fin Luthy" said Happy with his mouthful.

Lucy's eyes widened as her teammates began to walk towards her. She squeals softly and ran to her dressing room hoping they hadn't seen her. KNOCK….KNOCK…"Lucy are you done in there?!" asked Natsu yelling from the other side of the door. "Yes, Lucy Mr. Lason is getting impatient" announced Erza. Lucy calmed down and opened the door. "Hi, everyone, of course I'm ready to act!" she said posing. "That's the spirit" chuckled Erza. 'Wow she looks just as gorgeous as she did the last time she wore that' thought Natsu starting Lucy. 'Eh…Natsu are you okay?" asked Lucy confused as to why the pink haired boy was stating at her. She also had a small faint blush. "Lucy! I just had a great idea for the play. In the play you should have happy fly you over large colony of scorpions. But Happy being weak from battle he tries to stay air born, but sadly his wings give out as you both fall dead center in the colony. You land hard on a small clearing with the unconscious Happy in your arms. Suddenly, all the scorpion begin to craaawl all oooveer you hehehe" said Natsu with an evil grin.

"Ahh" shriek Lucy at the horrible thought of crawling on her. Lucy on instinct grabbed hold of the nearest thing and that was Happy. "Ugggh…Luucy let me goo…" Happy groaned as his small body was squeezed to death. "Natsu!" said Erza in a stern voice as she smack Natsu in the back of the head. "Ow! What was that for?!" exclaimed Natsu rubbing his head. "That was for scaring Lucy and for poor Happy who is being crush by Lucy's fear hug. "Now apologize now" replied Erza glaring at the teen boy. "Aye!" Natsu exclaimed then turned to his mate, "I'm sorry Lucy. I feel bad for scaring you. Can you forgive me and-"

Lucy shivered until she heard Natsu and turned to look at him. Natsu began to talk to her, "I'm sorry Lucy. I feel bad for scaring you. Can you forgive me" Suddenly, everything that was around Natsu in Lucy's sight turned a rosy color as he continued. " And will you be me mine forever…" His voice echoed in her mind. "Of course!" exclaimed Lucy happy hugging Natsu.

"Wow, Lucy you really want that lunch" said Erza shocked by Lucy's action. "Huh?" asked Lucy snapping out of her day dream. "Natsu said that as an apology he was ganna take you to lunch" said Happy giggling, "She loves youuuu, Natsu!" "What! Get back her you dumb cat!" exclaimed Lucy angrily chasing a laughing flying cat around the hall. "Uhh, I don't get it" said Natsu confused with the whole situation. Erza just sighed at her friend. He could be going through mating season but he's still as dense as ever.

[Fast forward to the actual play.]

The play was sold out, and was filled to the bring with fans of the first part of the play that wanted to see the end of the wonderful play. The light's dimed and the play began. It started with Natsu's character promising the Sultan(Lucy's character's father) that he would bring back the princess. When he found her he found out that the princess was going to be used to bring forth an evil magic power to control the human race with darkness. The man need to make the princess' pure heart in to pure evil in order to accomplish this. Luckily, the peasant boy stopped then just in time. He told Sithd(Happy) to fly the princess back to Arabia. The peasant stay back to fight off the leader of this dark group. The leader order his goons to followed and bring her back, but before the peasant could stop the goon, he was attacked by the evil man. "My friend of the sword please go after them and saw the princess!" called out the peasant as a sparkling light shot out of his diamond sword in the direction the princess and kitty had gone.

[A bit farther into the play]

'Why, why did Mr. Lason agree with Natsu's ideaaa' though Lucy as she fake cried. "Princesses, I don't think I'll be able to…hold…on much lon..ger huah" said the Arb dressed cat as his wings disappeared. "No! Please hold on please!" yelled as the two began to plummet down towards the large scorpion pit below as they were trying to escape the princess' prison. The princess screamed in fear (Lucy screamed in real fear) as she fell towards the scorpion pit. Lucy breasted herself, but when she and Happy(Sithd) never felt and impact they opened their eyes to see they had been saved by a beautiful woman in mid-air. As they began to lose altitude the woman landed gracefully, about 40 ft. from the scorpion pit. The red haired woman dressed in similar clothing to that of what Lucy's character was in, only her's was red and purple instead of blue and actual gold.

When they first landed Lucy immediate tried to help her unconscious cat friend. Then she remembered that she hadn't thank the woman that had saved them. She instantly got and thanked the woman. "Thank you so much um… uh May I asked what you name is so we may thank you properly" said Lucy's character, but then she noticed that the woman was awfully injured, "Oh, no you're injured her let me reap this big wound of yours." Lucy then ripped a long piece of her pants or what's left of it and wrapped the woman's wound. The red haired woman smiled at the princes seen who her friend was right about this princess having a genital and kind heart. "I was happy to help and thank you for wrapping up my wound" said the woman smiling gratefully at the teen princess. "I'm the Guiney of the Diamond sword" said the woman announced, "They call me Titania queen of the Fairy and Guineys alike."

The princess' eyes widened. She had heard rumors of the Guineys in lamps, but she had heard of a special kind of Guiney. The rarest of them all the queen, Titania of the diamond sword. Legend has it that he who is able to get her out of the sword and conquer anything with her and the diamond sword. "But how…W-why would you save me?" the princess questioned still in shock. "My master and true friend sent me to help you get back to the Sultan" replied Titania chuckling a bit at the girl's state of shock.

"Who is you're…master?" Lucy's character asked. "I am sorry you highness but I am not allowed to tell you who that his unless he says otherwise. My task now it to take you back to the Sultan and keep you safe until my master returns" replied Titania as she snapped her fingers and instantly the three teleported to the Sultans palace.

[Fast forward]

Natsu's character has fought his hardest but even with the diamond sword he was over powered and his heart was turned to pure evil. The evil man sent the peasant to get the girl, because the girl was the true objective. The peasant soon returned to the palace acting like normal in order to get in. Once the princess saw him she began to run to him, but Titania saw the grin on the peasant's face and stopped her before she got to him. "Stay away from him his heart has been tainted" said Titania making a sword appear in her hand. "What had that maniac done to you!" yelled Titania glaring at Natsu's character. Natsu on the outside stay unfazed for the sake of the play but inside Natsu was terrified. Even though this was just and act Erza's glare was still petrifying. Natsu then began to laugh evilly that caused Titania, the princess and Sithd (Happy) shiver. Even though they had heard that laugh in practice it still sent shivers down their spines. They were just not used to Natsu laughing evilly. 'I'm so glad Natsu's actually a good guy' though all of Natsu's team mates at the same time.

"You think you save the princess from me! Muahahahah…. Now if you'll excuse me I'll be taking the princess" laughed the dragon slayer manically. With that Natsu ran toward them with fire in his fists. Erza instantly realized at Natsu wasn't in control of his instincts. "Flame empress armor!" announced Erza requiping into her flame resistant armor. She then blocked Natsu's punch, but do to the mating season effects his strength pushed Erza back along with Lucy and Happy; who were hiding behind Erza as part of the play. All of them hit that wall hard. "Fire dragon roar!" yelled Natsu sending a large column of fire towards the wizards. Erza absorbed the fire with her flame, but when the flames disappeared she realized at Natsu was no longer in front of her. She turned around to see Natsu had pounced on Lucy and was licking her face while Happy was desperately trying to pull him off. Lucy was whimpering and not in a good way. People in the audience were in suspense as to what might happen next. Erza had to do something quick before Natsu molests Lucy without even knowing it. Erza used her telekinesis to life a growling Natsu from Lucy who had tears running down her cheeks. "Sithd take the princess inside the palace" announce Erza trying to call Natsu down and not ruin the play. Happy understanding what Erza mean pick Lucy p and flew her into the palace.

"No! Ever her the princess is mine! Raaahhh!" roared Natsu in mid-air, "Put me down, I order you, I'm you master. The princess is mine I must have **her!**" "You may be my master but I am still in control of myself" said and you told me to protect her that that is what I intend on doing even if I must fight you." With that Erza blocked the fire breath attack that the dragon slayer roared with her sea empress armor. She jumped into the air and pulled out her the special weapon that she used during the infinity clock ordeal and attacked Natsu. As the battle between the queen or fairies and the fire dragon went Lucy was a bit…well a mess.

Lucy was sitting on the floor against the wall behind the special set, with tears raining down her cheeks. The whole scene play in her head over and over again, the way he looked at her they was…just like that _man. _When Natsu leaned down and began to lick her face, she was frozen with fear as her eyes played trick on her. In her vision Natsu dissolved into that _man's _face. That man had done the same thing Natsu had just done to her. It brought back the memories of what happened before…be...fore. This only made her cry even more. "Hey, Lucy are you okay?" asked Happy placing his paw on her knee, Lucy had pulled her legs to her chest and her arms hugging her legs. "(sniff, sniff)…yeah, I-I just scared" said Lucy lifted her head to look at the blue feline. "Oh no you not afraid of Natsu are you" Happy asked in a soft but all the same extremely worried. If Lucy became scared of Natsu and rejected him he would be heart broken. If a dragon get rejected by it mate it will never find anyone else, the dragon will never move on. Instead they'll had a very depressing and gloomy life. If a dragon was to lose their mate as in their mate died they would no longer be able to live. They would stop eating and all their motivation to live would be gone. And would eventually die within 5 days of their mate's death.

"…N-No, I could never be scared of Natsu. It just…(deep breath)…I'm scared of the memories it brought…" said Lucy as more tears spilled from her eyes. Lucy then picked the blue cat and held him to her chest crying tears into his fur. "Lucy..." came a soft male voice. Lucy flinched making the male feel heartbroken at the sight of what was going on with his mate. Lucy froze but slowly lifted her head and looked up to see Natsu kneeled down in front of her with a very sorry and guilty face. Erza standing behind him with the same expression.

"Lucy...I am so sorry I didn't mean to make you feel bad. I know you probable hate me right now but-" Suddenly, arms wrapped around Natsu's neck. "I...don't hate you, I'm just scare of the memories, I've been trying to forget" She said crying into his next. Natsu's heart broke as he had been the cause to bring back horrible memories to the one he loved. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tight. "I'm so sorry" he said softly as he cried into her golden hair, though it went unnoticed by the blond angle. Erza and Happy had soft smile of both happiness and sadness for obvious reasons.

After, about five minutes Lucy's eyes shot open as she remembered that she was part of the play. "Natsu! The play we have to get back out there!" she exclaimed getting up and fixing her outfit as quickly as she could. "Why are you both her aren't you supposed to be acting?!" she exclaimed once again. "Lucy' calm down the actors playing the evil guys are improvising for us. They saw how you were and said they could improvise for about 15 minutes and we've only use 5 of those minutes" replied Erza then walked over to her partner and placed a warm hand with a warm smile and asked, "Lucy do you think you okay to go back on stage. If you would like you can stay her and Natsu could you his transformation Natsu to change into you or you could you summon Gemini." "Yeah if you want to stay out her and relax a bit you can" said Happy who was still in Lucy' embrace. "No. I think I'll go on. Plus I was the one who chose this job so I have to finish it" she said giving a smile that made everyone a bit relieve especially Natsu.

'Damm it! These instincts are getting harder to control every minute. I hurt Lucy by bring her horrid memories back because I let my instincts to get the best of me. NO! I can't let them control me I am a strong I'm not going to let these instincts to control me especially if they're going to make me hurt my Luce' Natsu thought, "You sure you're okay with going, I mean after what I did I don't you'd want to go on stage with me." Lucy saw how guilty Natsu felt. She saw it his eyes. Lucy had realized that somehow when she looked into his eyes, she found out things she didn't know about. It was like she could walk into Natsu's mind. It was like there we thousands of torches kit with extravagant flames. As she would walk close to one of those torches a memory was shown as if it were a video. She saw many of Natsu's memories. Though there were some flames when she saw nothing but a beautiful fire.

This was one of those time where he could tell what he was truly think, but she could tell that he was feeling very at guilt. "Natsu, I'm fine. I ready to get back out there" she said with a determined and reassuring face. Though Lucy could tell Natsu wasn't convinced, but said Ok as the told Mr. Lason to make the improve acting to end in a way to put the story back on track.

[Fast forward to the future: and at the royal wedding]

The princess and peasant stand in very formal Arabian clothing at the alter facing each other with smiles. It was now time for special vows. As usual the male will go first.

"My dear princess. Today after so long a wait I finally make you my bride, you were gorgeous dessert blossom. I wake up every day to see you smile…" then Natsu stopped making all of Natsu's guild mates, actor and audiences wonder why he stopped. "I fell in love with you smile. Your golden hair, the way it sway in the wind. Her beauty out shines every other woman. You are a very kind, warm hearted woman, who care for all even if they are your enemies. You even skillful in fighting, haha, you don't let yourself be pushed around you strong and brave" said Natsu in his own words. 'Natsu's doing it again, w-why is he of script" thought Lucy feeling warm inside. She felt safe loved, happy. Erza stood in awe and happiness at the words that were being said from her closest friend.

"My princess, my queen you're my world you complete my life. So I promise to always be at your side, whether you sick or healthy. I'll support every decision you make, having your back in everything. If ever we have a problem between us, I'll do everything Earthlandly possible to fix it so you'll be a happy women and wife" Natsu said looking at Lucy with warm caring eyes. All the while Lucy was blushing extremely. "And so, I vow to be yours for as long as we both live" Natsu spoke getting back to the script. Erza, Happy, and the audience (mainly the girl and women), even Mr. Lason were all in tear of joy.

"And, now my daughter your vows" spoked the Sultan with tear soaking his beard. Lucy stayed silent just staring into Natsu's eyes. Natsu smiled at his Lucy. He chuckled and whispered, "Lucy your lines" Lucy suddenly came back to her senses, ad turn red with embarrassment, which made the audience laughed but calmed down. Lucy calmed down as well and took a deep breath and smile. "Oh my loving hero, I love you with every bit of myself. You are my protector from evil. You gave me the freedom to get past the palace and city walls. You strengthen me just by being my love, and just as you would do for me I'll do anything to protect you and keep you happy" said Lucy with her script, though Natsu saddened a bit seeing as how she didn't use her own word, but stuck with the line she had to say.

After, the princess said her vow the Sultan smiled and spoke proudly. "Now I officially hand over my beloved daughter to you my son. Take care of her, now you can kiss the bride"

Natsu smile, Lucy blushed a bright red, Erza smirked, and happy was trying not to yell, "He loves her!" Natsu raised his hand to her chin and lightly held her, as he slowly leaned down to Lucy's face Lucy just stared into his eyes with a pink blush. Within seconds his lips make delicious contact with her soft ones. Lucy felt weak in the knees, and she was about to fall when Natsu wrapped his arm around her and held her up. Lucy was in heaven, 'Man Natsu either he is the best kisser ever, or I'll way to in love with his guy. Oh who cares it wonderful!' Natsu was also loving kissing his beloved mate, but sadly he thought Lucy was just acting like she liked the kiss for the play.

When Natsu pulled back her smile and Lucy smiled shyly. "Sithd!" he happily called out pulling Lucy to his chest by her waist. "Aye sir!" the blue exceed use his flying magic to make wings appeared. He flew over to Natsu's back and picked him up. "Now, of to our honeymoon!" yelled Natsu happily while Lucy giggled. "Aye Sir!" yelled Happy happily as he flew out of the castle though the large open window. With everyone waving and laughing. As the set dim and the light when out and the curtains shut.

The crowd stood, cheering and applauding. Suddenly, the all the light turned on and the curtains opened. All the actors and Fairy tail members were in a line and then the bowed and the curtains closed again. "Thank you, thank you, for coming to Imagination Theatre. Please, watch your step on the way out also please visit the gift shop we have souvenirs on this play with the fairy tail members" said Mr. Lason as people began to walk out.

[Back stage]

"Wow, who know guild wizards could act?" laughed some actor. "Yeeah! We Fairy Tail wizard can do anything!" yelled Natsu followed by Happy, "Yeah!" "Yes, we not only are we the best fighters, we can also do more than average wizards can" said Erza with a soft smile. "Ahhh, you were all amazing, thank you for coming!" thanked Mr. Lason. "Thank you for the compliment, but have to leave if we want to catch the train" said Erza as she reached out grabbed Natsu by the back of his vest slightly choking him as he had tied to run away from riding the train.

With that they got to the train station, got on a train and arrive in magnolia, just in time for the Flower viewing party that will be held the next day.

**Me: Well, there it is the next chapter really hope it was good.**

**Lucy: Wow, interesting**

**Me: Yeah, so how was the marking ritual? ****?**

**Lucy: (*Blush a bright red*) **

**Me: Ohhh….I see I can tell you loved it. Show me you the mating mark!**

**Lucy: I-I uh which one? (She asks blushing)**

**Me: hehe! I know he gave you two, one on your shoulder and one on you-**

**Lucy: AHHHH! Don't say where the other one is!**

**Natsu: Hey, guys what you talking about?**

**Me: Oh we were taking about the mating mark you put on her-**

**Lucy: Shut up! (Yells while blushing)**

**Natsu: Why I think it cute, you know the one you have on you-**

**Lucy: Natsu if you finish that sentence, you can say goodbye to future mating! (She yelled very angrily)**

**Natsu: (His eyes widen in fear. As if the world was being destroyed in front of his eyes. He falls to his knees and begged) No! Please, Luce don't do this. I'll be good I promise.**

**Lucy: (grins evilly) heehee, good boy tonight you'll get a reward if you behave**

**Natsu: (his eyes glistened with joy) Thank you Luce you're the best princess ever**

**Me: Hahaha! Way to wear the pants Natsu! (Turns to Lucy) Lucy good work don't allow yourself to be degraded! Well, everyone thank for reading and hope you'll come back and read the next chapter! Bye!**


	6. Chapter 6 The confession under the tree

Celestial Flames Ch. 6 The confession under the tree

**Well I'm back with chapter 6 hope you all like it, if you like it review if don't like it don't say anything at all. Also, if there is some spelling errors or grammar, I'm sorry I've been trying to catch those when I'm writing so yeah... Thank you! **

_'__Okay so tomorrow is the annual flower viewing party. We just got back from the play earlier today and I can't wait! Mom, dad, I just know it'll be awesome. And this time I'm making sure I'm completely health and cold free, so what happened last year doesn't repeat, not that last year was so bad. Waking up that night to see the giant tree floating down the river was so beautiful. It was really nice of Natsu to do that. That might have been the point where I started to have feeling for the dragon. Anyway, I really, hope Natsu asks me to the Blossom ball. Though I doubt it. Well, mama, papa, I love you talk to you later okay'_

With that Lucy folded the letter, placed a Heartfilia seal and placed it in the locked drawer. Lucy sighed and decided she would take a nap.

[At Natsu's House]

"So Natsu how do you plan to tell Lucy you love her and you've chosen her as her mate?" asked Erza curious as to how Natsu planned to woo his love. "Yeah, I was getting curious, how you were going to tell her" smiled Mira happily. "Oh you both don't have to worry about it. It'll kill her!" exclaimed Natsu happily. "What!?" exclaimed Mira, Erza and Happy in fear. Erza's fascial expression darkened and she summoned twelve sword in mid-air was too close to Natsu for comfort. "Ahh!" yelled Natsu in fear. "What did you say?" she asked in a dark and serious voice. "When I said it would kill her I didn't mean she would actually die!" Natsu said as he sat down and looked down, "I would never really hurt her, I couldn't live with myself. I'd rather banish myself in the abyss of darkness forever than to hurt her." Everyone just smile warmly at Natsu, seeing as how he would do if it meant Lucy getting hurt by him.

"Natsu, whatever you do to tell her we'll be there in hiding just in case" said Ezra. "We promise not to intervene unless needed too" replied Mira giggling once again thinking about how she knew her shipping would work. "Well, we'll be off, see you tomorrow"' said Erza as the two ladies said their goodbyes and left.

[The next afternoon at the Cherry trees]

The Fairy Tail gang have been having fun all day, playing bingo and also fun carnival games. "Now My children the sun is setting and the cherry blossoms will begin to glow in the magnificent color of the rainbow. Once that happened the First annual Fairy Tail blossom ball shall begin, so talk, laugh, dance and be merry!" announced Makarov with a big grin.

"Lucy you look beautiful!" exclaimed Levy happily as she and Lucy locked hands. "Me!? Levy you look gorgeous!" Lucy replied then leaned in to Levy's ear grinning deviously and whispered, "Oh and I overheard Gajeel saying he wanted to impress a special blue haired girl tonight. Bet he's ganna confeeeeess" Lucy finished with a roll of her tongue. Levy was frozen in place, her face glowing a bright red, "Do you really t-think s-so?" asked Levy blushing even more. "Oh, I know so! Plus, why on Earthland would her not be into a girl as pretty, kind, and smart as you" said Lucy giving her friend a smile and a thumbs up. "Also, if he rejects or hurts you in anyway. All us girl will break him!" exclaimed Lucy with a determined face. Secretly she wanted to get a bit of revenge on Gajeel for calling her weak. "Yeah" announced a couple girls joining the group.

The beautiful ladies that joined the two bookworms, were Erza, Juvia, Cana, Wendy, Mira, and even Evergreen. "Gajeel would be an idiot bucket of bolts if she doesn't go out with you" said Evergreen fanning herself. "Ever is right, if he doesn't return you feeling's than her is not worthy of you levy!" exclaimed Erza with fire in her voice and behind her. "Eh..hehe Erza that a little too much" said Lucy as everyone sweat dropped. "Anyway, Juvia wishes you best of luck, now I have to find my darling Gray. And you!" exclaimed Juvia pointing at Lucy while hissing, "Love rival stay away from my man!" "For the last time I don't want your man, he's all yours!" yelled Lucy with sharp teeth. Even so Juvia walked backward to where Gray was already half naked, while glaring at her love rival. Once she was next to her Gray-sama she grabbed hand and dragged the Ice-make wizard away.

Everyone sweat dropped again and dispersed. Natsu was at the table where all the food with happy wolfing down the food. "Yumm, Happy this food is so good!" said Natsu as he continued to eat. "Yeah, Miwa alwa may good food" said Happy eating as much fish as he could get into his little mouth. "Hey, Natsu!" came a voice. "Huhmm?" hummed Natsu with his cheek stuffed with food, "Ooh Luggi." "Hey, how do I look? Haha" Lucy asked while giggling. "Ooohhh you loo nice" said Natsu with a regular expression. Lucy was about to say something but was cut off by an old low voice.

"Now my children five minutes 'til the Cherry blossoms begin to glow in their colorful magnificence" announced Master Makarov with his small arms in the air and a huge grin on his face. "What?!" exclaimed Natsu almost spitting out his food. Lucy on the other hand had the largest smile she could fit on her face and her eye twinkled with excitement. Suddenly, Lucy get her hand get grabbed and was then being dragged through the forest of Cherry trees. "Natsu! Where are we going? I don't want to miss the trees lighting up!" Lucy yelled trying to get out of Natsu's grip. "We're going to a secret place that I found a few months after I joined Fairy Tail. Just trust me. I promise it'll be way better than the tree you saw last year, but we need to hurry" Natsu replied with his trade mark grin that quickly calmed Lucy as she began to fun as well. 'Hmm I wonder what Natsu, is so desperate to show me' Lucy thought to herself as she followed Natsu who was holding her hand, 'Wait…Natsu is **_HOLDING MY HAND_**' thought Lucy as her face became the shade of her dragon's hair.

Though Lucy knew that they had hold hand before but ever since she truly fell in love with this goof ball she began to blush a lot more often. "Look there it is" said Natsu pointing to a cliff side. With cherry tree standing tall stretching to the sky just like the cliff. At the base of the cliff was a small cave with two large cherry trees on either side of the cave entrance. "Natsu you brought out her for a cave?" said Lucy confused. "No, I didn't bring you here for a cave, I brought you here because of what's in the cave" replied Natsu as he walk into the cave followed by Lucy and secretly Erza and Mira. Instantly, Lucy's eyes widened in wonder. The entire cave was covered by beautiful crystals, with colors of pink, purple, yellow and blue. "Natsu what is this place?" Lucy asked in wonder. "When I was looking for Igneel I stumbled upon this magical crystal cave and I would come here whenever I felt sad and I'll show you why, come on it'll start soon" Natsu explained before pulling Lucy though the glittering cave.

Erza and Mira who weren't too far behind also were in amazement that Natsu knew of a place as beautiful as this. Soon they reach an enormous cavern with an open roof that allowed the starry sky to be seen making everyone's jaw to drop in amazement. There in front of them was the largest cherry tree they had ever seen. What made it even more amazing was that it was entirely made of magic crystal. (Which also was the color of the cave of pink, purple, yellow and blue) From two small cave on either side of the tree came small rivers cascading down forming a glittering lake around the tree. "Oh good we didn't miss it" sighed Natsu in relief. "What do you mean we didn't miss it?! This pretty hard to miss" Lucy exclaimed pointing at the tree. Natsu chuckled and pointed to the tree, "Not that; that!" Lucy turn to look and her amazement grew as the crystal tree began to glow with golden light, then slowly the crystal leave of the tree began to glow red. The red glowed for about 10 seconds before fading and changed color in rainbow order. Ever color would appear in a different location in the tree canopy crystal leaves.

"N-Natsu this place is beautiful, I never thought a place like this existed!" said Lucy as she spun around happily. Seeing Lucy happy like this brought a smile to the young slayer wizard, But go serious quick, 'Well, tomorrow mating season officially starts, it now or never.'

"Lucy" "Yeah Natsu" Lucy said now serious. "Well, have you ever heard of mating season" Natsu asked shyly. Lucy's face remained blank, as her face slowly began to glow red and exclaimed, "What?!" After, Lucy's outburst, an awkward silence spread between the two, including the she-devil and Fairy queen. As the silence continued both wizards just sat down next to each other. After a bit Lucy leaned onto his shoulder and sighed, "Natsu do dragon slayers choose mate just like a dragon would?" "Yeah…it's a gene that is put into our DNA thought you dragon slayer magic" the pink haired teen, but after that the remained silent with smile as the gazed at the glistening tree under the light of the stars. "Natsu what h-happens during a dragons mating season, except the part about a dragon without its mate or the lust magic released by a fire dragon. Lucy just stood silent with her face pink, which Natsu smile at how cute she looked. "…Natsu have you chosen a mate?" she asked blushing a deep red as she hid her face in his shoulder, hoping Natsu wouldn't see her blush. "Yeah, of course I have, and I love her with every fiber in my body" Natsu replied sighing happily. "Well…can you tell me about her?" Lucy asked feeling a bit down but trying hard not to let Natsu notice.

"Sure. ? She is an amazing woman. She had a heart of gold and she had a warm and kind personality. Her smile make everyone around her feel happy; she makes me happy. Not only is she kind, but she is strong. She always fight for what she believes in; she never lets herself get pushed around" Natsu sighed happily and laid down on his back looking up to the stars, "I think even the stars get jealous." Lucy looked down at her lap sadden, "She…she sound like a great woman, for the stars to get jealous." "Oh, she is and she's right next to me" he replied. "Wha-hmmm" Lucy hummed. Before Lucy had realized what Natsu had even said his lips where on hers. This kiss was soft, and even thought Natsu had kissed her during the play this kiss had and completely different feeling. Natsu wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to his chest in a tight and loving embrace. After, a few seconds Natsu parted his lip for Lucy warm, plump, and soft lip. "Nats-" "Lucy I chose you, Lucy I love like no other, you the starlight that lights my night and you smile brightens up my day. All you have to do is agree to be my mate and I promise on my life and dragons pride I'll do everything possible to make you happy." said Natsu a smile with love in every world.

Lucy was in shock but a smile formed ono her face. She couldn't believe, Natsu didn't just like her, he **_loved _**her! Her heart was beating rapidly, her face redder than Natsu flames. Everything Natsu had said during the plays; he was saying them to her. How could she not have put that together. Her soul was overjoyed, about to jump out of her skin into the sky and explode into fireworks. Suddenly, it came to her. Mating. That was the keyword to it all. She deeply loved the fire mage with her entire being, but if she accepted to be his mate would mean…

Her smile slowly faded away, which was instantly notice by the dragon. "Listen…Lucy if your…not attracted to me, I-I won't force you into anything, I'm willing let you love or even start a family with other…men as long as you truly happy." Said Natsu as he placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. Saying that hurt Natsu badly online because of the mating thing but also, because he is in love with her. Lucy just erupted into tears. Natsu panicked at the first sign of tears. "L-Lucy p-please don't cry, whatever I did to make you cry I'm sorry. Uh…umm…stop crying…I know" Natsu panicked. Natsu then leaned in and kissed Lucy's lips. That shut her, Natsu hummed in relief. When he pulled back Lucy spoke for the first time in 5 minutes. "Natsu I-I love you too…" she said with a teary smile as her jumped onto his lap and hugged him tightly. Now Natsu was confused, but hugged back and whispered, "Does this mean you'll be my mate?" "I-I'm scared" she whispered as she shivered slightly. Then a light bulb lit in his head, "Oh Lucy you don't have to worry about that. Listen if you don't feel ready, we can wait until you are. Why…why don't we go step by step. We'll only go as far as you feel okay with. If you tell me to stop I'll stop on command. Just please, please tell me you agree to be my lifetime mate" Natsu said to the Celestial mage in his arms.

Natsu and Lucy stayed in each other's embrace in silence. "Natsu…I'll be your m-mate" Lucy said as she blushed when she said Mate, "I'll be your mate (Blushed even more) as long as you promise on your dragon pride like you said to wait for me!" "I promise on my dragon pride, _and _everything I have in life" exclaimed Natsu jumping up and began to spin Lucy in the air, as she giggled at Natsu happiness. Natsu laughed and place the light celestial mage, leaned in capturing her lips. Lucy hummed into the kiss as became weak in the knees, she felt loose. If Natsu hadn't held her up; she would surly fall ruining the moment. When Natsu parted, he smile brightly, "I have one more surprise for you (turns to the tree) Come on out!" he called out. Suddenly, form within the leaves and tree, small beautiful white glowing figures, flew out and flew around Natsu and Lucy. They flew around in an elegant ballet. "Natsu are they, what I thing they are?" Lucy said astonished. "Yeah, I've been the only one they've shown themselves to in a long time, until you" 'and Erza and Mira as of today' said Natsu kissing Lucy's cheek making her blush slightly. Heehee, haha" giggled the fairies at the cute couple. "Hey, what are you laughing at haha" Natsu chuckled. The fairies smiled by became silent as the all line up high in the air, then descended gracefully in a spiral.

When the first one got down to the couple she place as kiss on each of their foreheads. The rest continued as the first did. From Where Erza and Mira where; they had the perfect view of what was happening. "Erza what are the fairies doing?" Mira asked in a whispered. "The Fairies are performing a marriage ceremony" Erza whispered back feeling proud to be witnessing her best male friend get married in the most wonderful way. "It is a great honor to be wed by the fairies. IT is said that Fairies only perform a marriage ceremony when they believe that those who are to be married are worthy of the honor" explained Erza to Mira who nodded in understanding. "Hey Erza how do you know this have you seen them before?" Mira asked in a whisper. "This is my first time seeing real live fairies, actually. Before Lucy had joined the guild while I was on a mission I met an elderly woman, who told me about them. Sadly, I looked away for a second and she was gone" Erza replied. "Well anyways-" she cut herself off as she was about to squeal in happiness. Mira was struggling to stay calm as she was overjoyed, her excitement was of the charts! 'I'm so happy, I just know that soon the guild will be filled with the new Fairy Tail generation. OMG! Baby Natsus and Baby Lucys eeeeeh!' she thought trying not to squeal in excitement.

After, each white glowing fairy kissed their foreheads, they use their magic to lift the two lucky wizards into the air. Natsu held Lucy close with his arms around her waist and Lucy had her hand on his chest as she giggled and Natsu chuckled while being lifted into the air by the fairies. Once again the glowing fairies began to perform a beautiful ballet around them. Natsu nor Lucy knew what the fairies were up too, but went along with it since it wasn't every day they were with fairies as a couple. Then two small fairies came out nowhere with a long green vine then proceeded to tie the two ends together. Once they had done this the left the vine flouting in mid-air as another three fairies came forth and each on went to a specific location on the vine. There they each waved their hands in a way as if to concentrate magic power, as they did this; from the vine grew a clear Amethyst crystal flower buds made of a pink that had not yet blossomed. (If you search Amethyst gemstone, you choose which you like best) Once their bud was fully grown the moved to a new spot and grew and new one. Each ending up growing 4 flower buds each. Then flew off back to the rest of the group. Then one pink glowing fairy appeared and flew to the ring. The Fairy flew at a fast speed around the vine showering the vine and crystal flower buds with magic then flew to the center and swirled around as she continued to shower the vine with magic. As she did this magic power gathered in small sphere resting on the tips of the close crystal blossoms.

"Oh my gosh Natsu it's so pretty!" said Lucy excitedly hugging Natsu. "Well, why would it not be if the fairies are borrowing you magic" replied Natsu smiling. Lucy looked up at her dragon with a confused expression, "What do you mean?" "Honestly, I don't really know what they're doing, all I know is that their using you magic power to create that ring" he replied once again. Lucy looked back at the ring with surprise, "Really, my magic help to make that beautiful ring of crystal flowers?" "Huh, dah, Luce, you of all people should know that, (Chuckle) that a wizard's magic defines their characteristics. And you celestial wizard is a beautiful magic by itself, but add that to you. I might just die from you beauty" said Natsu with a chuckle. "Tch" Lucy said with a smile and playful shove causing Natsu to laugh and the fairies giggle. After this the ring of crystal flowers floated around them the flowers glowing pink and the vine glowing an emerald green, then slowly began to fall to rest on each of their shoulders. As soon as the vine touch their shoulders the ceremony was just about done. (And still neither Natsu nor Lucy knew that they had just been wed)

Then from the flowers magic began to flow out of them, flowing like a small stream until reaching the flower next to it. The magic flow began to flow faster, eventually looking like a golden spinning ring, which got smaller and smaller. When the ring touched the two wizards the magic was pulled into their bodies. Though they didn't know that they had been wed they did feel a sense of unity. Slowly, they put back down onto the crystal floor of the cave.

Then came a calm smooth feminine voice, "Take the vine home with you, each crystal flowers contains a blessing. They are to be used only in times of need and I trust that you'll use them wisely." The two mages looked up to see a golden glowing fairy. "I am the eldest of fairies, Latanya. I've watch over Natsu since he first found this place, when he was just a child. It is very pleasing to see that he had grown strong over the years with the power of the fairies and the dragons. It is especially gratifying to see that he has finally brought a girl see us. We were worried that he would never fine someone special, and grow old and grumpy" spoke the fairy with a smile and chuckle, as the rest of the fairies giggled. "Elder!" exclaimed Natsu blushing, and Lucy giggling as well.

"So, child what is your name?" asked Latanya kindly. "My name is Lucy Heartfilia Ma'am" Lucy replied with a curtsy. "Hmm…you are a very polite young woman, were you perhaps the heir of the illustrious Heartfilia wealth?" the magical being asked. "Yes, ma'am, but I'm not really interested in the money, because I'd much rather be in Fairy tail; my real home" replied Lucy. Latanya smiled and hummed to herself, "Child no need to be so formal call me Tanya." "If it's alright with you Eld- I mean Tanya" replied Lucy blushing a bit as she corrected herself. "(Sigh)…How did our crazy little dragon every get a girl you?" sighed Latanya happily. "Hey, I can get any girl I wanted too!" exclaimed Natsu while pouting causing everyone to giggle.

[Back at the partly under the cherry trees]

Juvia was taking to Levi about how beautiful the Sakuras were. "Hey Juvia so how's it going with Gray?" Levi asked. "Well, he actually asked me out" said Juvia blushing hard. "Really?! That's great! So when is you date?" Levi exclaimed. "It's on Friday, and I was wondering you and Lucy could help me get really for my date?" asked Juvia blushing. "Juvia, are actually nervous…" Levi asked with an eyebrow up and a grin. "What?! N-no why would I be.." stuttered Juvia nervously. "Oh really, because you seem pretty nervous, though I would have expected you be completely really for this" replied Levi. "Well, I thought I was, but now I'm not so sure and that's what I need Lucy's and you help. Though Lucy is my love rival she had to except that I have one!" replied Juvia proclaiming victory over Gray's heart. Levi giggled and replied, "No worries, we'll both help and I bet when Gray's sees you he's ganna die of how gorgeous you look"

"What is this I hear about Gray finally asking you out" came a feminine voice. The two girl turned around to see Erza and Mira. "Oh Erza, Mira, where have you been?" asked Levi. "I was with Mira checking something out, now tell me everything" Erza spoke curious, 'Looks like both have finally grown into men' Erza thought happily. Juvia then explained everything Erza was thinking about having to talk to Gray to make sure not to beak Juvia heart, while Mira was thinking about Gruvia babies.

[Back at the cavern]

The Eldest Fairy could tell that the two s-class had left, but was fine with it since the two girl were of the fairies.(Fairy Tail) It is time for you to return to you sleep within the crystal tree but before we return would you two kiss?" asked the elder. Instantly, Natsu and Lucy flared up, they looked at each other red faced, the nodded. Each slowly leaned in until their lips met. Lucy's eye slowly closed as she melted into the kiss that made her feel loved. Natsu did the same as he held the most precious thing he had in his arms.

At the fairies in the air began to giggle at how the couple began to kiss with more intensity. Upon hearing the giggles echo though the cave, the two fairy tail wizards parted quickly blushing madly. Then with a smile the eldest fairy bowed and flew to the tree followed by the rest. "Wow, Natsu that was amazing" said Lucy hugging Natsu happily. "I'm glad you liked it, I'm especially glade that you mine" replied Natsu gently placing a hand on Lucy's cheek than leaning down a placing a kiss on her soft angelic lips.

[Back with at the fairy Tail ball]

"Oi! Salamander where you been?" asked Gajeel walking over to Natsu who was with Lucy. "No, of your business bolts for brains" Natsu replied looking to the side. "Hey are looking for a fight, Salamander!" yelled Gajeel pissed. "So what if I am" replied Natsu as they each glared at each other and were about to start a fight until…

"Don't you dare!" came three menacing voice. The two male dragons flinched and slowly turned to where the voices came. As they turned the turned to see Erza with a dark and threatening expression, not only that but Lucy and Levi were on either side of Titania, with same expression. "Aye sire!" replied Natsu/ "Tch" replied Gajeel looking away nervously, while trying to look unfazed.

After this the rest of the night went along pretty well, lots of laughs and fun.

**Me: Well, this chapter is done really hope you liked it. I'll post the new chapter as soon as possible. **

**Me: So Mira how are you feeling about you two shippings coming to be?**

**Mira: I'm so excited. I can't wait to see NaLu and Gruvia babies every where!**

**Me: Wait what about you Mira aren't you going to do some…mating of you own. You know and have Miraxus babies**

**Mira: (Blush intensely) Well, I-I don't know I mean…I-I…**

**Laxus: Will you stop picking on the she-devil already… and of course we will , in fact we're going right now! (Picks Mira up and places her over his shoulder)**

**Mira: wait Laxus! I-I uh…Author help meeeee!**

**Me: (Just stares blank faced then smiles dumbly and wave goodbye) Have fun with the baby factories! Well see you next time and keep on reading! ****?**


	7. Chapter 7 The Keys and Dews of Love

Celestial Flames Ch. 7 The Keys and Dews of Love

So I'm finally finished with this chapter so here it is hope you love it. If you haven't noticed yet whenever a character is taking they'll have these, "I love you" and if it something like a letter or thought it be like this, 'I love you' alright! ;)

_'__It had been a 2 week into mating season and about a month since the incident. Natsu's been able to control himself until now, much to my relief and gratitude. I know he's having a hard time, since it's mating season and there have been some close calls, but we're fine. We've been progressing! But, not by much, every time we try we only get a little farther than the last time, the trauma still hunts me, mom. I'm really scared, I love Natsu so much, but I'm to scare. Mom, dad, sometimes in the morning when I wake up before Natsu I look at him sleeping; I start to worry if I'll ever be able to give Natsu what he want. I mean, he says he'd wait for me, but there'll come a day when he'll be tired of waiting. I hope that I'll get over this so I can give Natsu what her wants. Ha…well mom I have to go. I miss you, and thanks for always listening.'_

With that Lucy sighed happily, the proceeded to seal the letter and lock it in the drawer. Lucy then turned to her clock. The numbers displayed 11:30am. "Well, another day another Jewel" said Lucy happily getting her stuff and started for the guild. As she walked to the guild she thought to herself. "I wonder why everyone's been so busy lately, I mean the last few days Natsu, Erza, Gray, Wendy have been very secretive. Actually, come to think about it practically the entire guild, including the master. They've been taking a lot of solo jobs lately, wait could the S-Class trials be coming up?" She asked herself, "No, that can't be it, it still about 6 months from now. Hmm…I wonder what it could be?" she wondered as she saw the guild come into view.

[At the Guild]

"Hurry everyone she'll be here soon!" said Mira giggled with a smile. "Max hurry up, get those decorations up!" ordered Erza. "Calm down Erza I'm going as fast as I can, after all you were one who bought such huge decorations" replied Max. Suddenly the doors burst open, everyone turned to look and saw the fire dragon and flying. "She's coming!" they both yelled. Everyone's eyes widened as the rushed to get everything ready. The finished with just enough time as Lucy walked into the guild. She came in looking for her phone lacrima in her purse. "Surprise Lucy!" the entire guild yelled happily. Lucy instantly looked up from her purse and all thought about her phone was gone. She looked up to see the Guild decorated with streamers and balloons. There was a large strawberry cake in the middle of the guild hall with a large banner above it that said "Happy birthday Lucy Heartfilia!" Everyone soon gathered around her happily congratulating her on a new year in her life.

"Thank you guys! I love it all!" exclaimed the celestial mage happily. "It's only the least we could do, for all you've done for us" came Erza as she gave Lucy a tight hug; that left Lucy gasping for air. "Yeah Erza's right!" said a few other guild members. "But what have I done other than the time during Tartarus?" replied Lucy confused. "What do you mean Lucy, you've given us hoe for one thing" said Lisanna walking up to Lucy giving her a hug then giving her, her present. "You've also helped come up with solutions to help us when we're in trouble, you've probable help everyone in the guild at least once" said Levi, who had done the same as Lisanna. One by one everyone came up to Lucy to give her, her present. Seeing how much everyone really care about her brought tears to her eyes. She cried tears of joy. She loved this guild and it loved her back. "Come child because you are not another year older, and even though you still but a child to me, you've grown wise and powerful. I'm so proud of you" came the voice of the master. Lucy turn to look at the master who was standing on a table smiling at her.

Thank you master it really means a lot coming from you" replied Lucy as she, for a second forgot that the master was fragile, and practically tackled him into a thank you hug. The moment she did that everyone in the guild jaw dropped and their eyes bulged out of their sachets. "Lucy the Master's fragile!" Exclaimed Lisanna, Wendy and Carla. The Master just smile at the girl and patted her back, "There, there Lucy, it isn't me you should be think it should be Natsu; for he was the one who set this all up." 'Natsu!' come to think about it Lucy hadn't seen her handsome dragon yet. Lucy let go of the Master, as the crowed split in two to open a path to where Natsu was in the back blushing a bright red. "Natsu you planned this?" she questioned. "Yeah" Natsu replied grinning with his arm behind his head. Lucy instantly took off in a sprint to her love, Natsu suddenly notice Lucy had jumped into his arms. "Thank you Natsu, so much you the best!" she exclaimed before happily placing a kiss on his lips. At first Natsu was a bit surprised at Lucy's action, since her was usually the one to make the first move since you know…

Anyways, Natsu close his eyes and place a hand on the side of her cheek holding her delicate, yet strong body in his embrace. Everyone around them stared with blank faces, before their faces exploded with shock, including the Master. The only ones who had a normal glad expression were Erza and Mirajane. Even through the two rare type wizard, (Because of the key of the starry heavens thing almost all celestial wizard lost their power), had been dating for about two weeks they had decided to keep it on the down low since, they would have to live with the teasing, especially if they were to find out that it was currently the fire dragon's mating season. After their moment of shock many female members, squeal in happiness. Hearing this cause the two to separate with blushing faces.

Gray only smirked, "Wow Lucy you got yourself a boyfriend huh, though I don't think charcoal breath is good enough for someone like you." This made Lucy giggle as she knew in a second or two her boyfriend would explode. 'Man, I love say the word boyfriend' thought Lucy happily. "What! I'm a way better for her, than you or any other man could ever be!" Natsu yelled. "I never said I would be a better man for her, plus why would I want Lucy when I got my rain woman (points at Juvia), (Then turns to Lucy) no offence Lucy!" "Oh none taken" replied Lucy smiling. "Lucy is so much better her!" "No, Juvia is better" Gray yelled back. Lucy couldn't believe it the cool and normally calm Gray was fighting for Juvia. Juvia was going crazing. "OH MY DARLING GRAY IS FIGHING FOR ME! Oh Gray you tell him, go my handsome icicle!" she exclaims blushing happily. Lucy, Erza, Wendy, Carla, everyone sweat drops with a smile seeing as how one of Juvia dreams come true. 'Haha, this is the best ever, I really find it had to believe this could be a better day" thought Lucy. "You know Lucy, this whole part was the reason why we were all busy" said Evergreen, "When Natsu told us that you birthday was coming up we all practically dropped what we were doing to help pay for all this. To be honest we all glad to do it." Juvia finally came back from her day dreaming as the boy contained fighting. "Yeah we all wanted you to have the best party every, especially since we are no longer love rivals for Juvia's love" stated the water mage. "Haha thanks girl, you best friends a girl could have" replied Lucy as she pulled the girls into a group hug.

"Natsu, Gray enough!" Erza said sternly, "I will not allow you two to ruin Lucy's party with you childish fighting!" "He started it!" they said in unison as they pouted. "Natsu we should show the blonde now" said Laxus with a grin from the stage; knowing how Lucy will react when she sees her next surprise. "Oh right!" the Salamander exclaimed as he jumped up. And dragged Lucy onto the stage, with everyone gathered around the stage to watch. "Well, I have a very special birthday surprise I wanted to show. I asked Laxus and Levi to help research for this since Levi as smart with books and Laxus has traveled a lot. And finally they both found a special spell that I was hoping to use!" said Natsu excitedly. As soon as he was done the curtains opened to reveal a single chair with someone one on it. Lucy's eyes widened and quickly began to tear up with happiness at the person smiling at her. There on the chair was none other than her little _sister_ Michelle.

"I big sis!" said Michelle happily. Michelle was not dressed as she did before she was dressed differently (I'm really sorry but I'm no good at describing cloths in general so you image something Fairy Tail reveling outfit for her), she was also of a different age. This time she was two years younger than Lucy meaning she was 17. "Oh Michelle!" Lucy said happily running to her _sister,_ "I missed you so much, I can't believe you here!" "Me either! I'm so glad to be able to talk to you again!" Michelle relied as she began to cry waterfalls of joy. Lucy only sweat dropped and grinned. "OH! And guess what?!" the girl asked suddenly excited as if she hadn't been crying. "What?!" Lucy replied giggling at how her little sister changed moods. "I joined Fairy Tail!" squealed Michelle in pure excitement, "I can't wait to have big sis and little sis missions! We should go now!" "Haha, Michelle we'll do that, but for right now enjoy the party!" she replied as they went their separate ways.

Lucy walked up to Laxus and gave him thanks. "Hey, it's no problem blonde after all you kept this guild together" He said as he use his hand to mess up her hair as tried to punch him anime styled. You see as of late Laxus had been getting close to Lucy, treating her as his younger sister. After, that she went to find Levi and founder her talking with Dylan. "Hey, you guys!" she greeted her friends. They turned and smiled at her. "Hey Lucy happy birthday" he said as he gave her a friendly hug, after hugging her gave her, her a small wrapped present, "here it's not much but I think it'll be great for you." She thank him and gave him another hug. From a bar Natsu watch as the two blonds hugging happily. Natsu growl softly at the two, he just couldn't help it. He knew that Lucy was his mate-ish; Lucy would never cheat either. But he still felt jealous. 'Well, I guess jealously is just something every guy feels for their girl' he thought as he took a sip of his beer.

"Levi I also wanted to thank you for helping Natsu find the spell" she said hugging her blue haired best friend. "Well, what are friends for right, I'm just happy you and Natsu are finally together" Levi replied grinning deviously. "Levi!" she exclaimed blushing like mad. "Oh so it is truuue!" Dylan said with a devious grin as well, making her blush a darker red, "Wow, I can't believe the princes fell in love with the dragon, haha. You two sure have a weird story." "Hey, my life story is a very interesting one for you information as well as my love life!" she yelled back as she crossed her arms and pouted.

[About 5 hours later] [current time 4:30 pm]

By now the party had died down and some members had gone on jobs, or do other daily things. "Well, I think I'm ganna head home, I kinda wanna open my presents!" Lucy said sheepishly getting giggle form a few of the girls left. She turned too looked at Natsu who was on the other side of the guild in one of his usual fights with Gajeel and Gray. "Hey, Natsu!" she called out getting his attention, "I'm heading home want to come with?" Natsu felt shocked that she had invited him to her house. Sure she had invited him couple, since they became a couple and still couldn't get over the shock. Since, usually he would break into her apartment, which would lead to him and Happy getting kicked out. Without father thought he jumped through the air and landed in from of her making her shriek. He then in a swift move lifted of her feet in a bridal style and ran to her apartment with a hugged girl. Lucy held on her him as tightly as she could will blushing madly. Although, he had carried her many time she still couldn't get used to Natsu picking her up bridal style all the time. "Wait!" called out Michel as she ran after them. Luckily for her Happy had been just behind her and picked her up. "Thanks Happy" she said kindly, thanking the blue cat. "No problem, plus you don't wear nearly as much as the Lucy" the cat stated. "I heard that cat!" yelled and angry Lucy from a far causing both the dark blonde and feline giggle.

"It's about time that those two got together huh Mira?" Cana said speaking to the beautiful barmaid. "I know, aren't they cute?" she replied happily. "I get the feeling you already knew they were together, didn't you?" Cana asked with a smirk. "Well, I did see them get married!" Mira said happily as she walked out from behind the counter to get Kinana to helper get more beer out. "What?!" Cana exclaimed eyes the size of dinner plates, while spit taking her alcohol onto the floor. Cana then looked t her cup of beer suspiciously, 'Maybe, the alcohol is finally getting to me!' After, a while Cana still didn't know if she had heard Mira right.

[At Lucy's house] [6:30 pm]

"I win!" exclaimed Michelle happily jumping up and down. She had just won at cards and the prize would be that she could make the losers do one thing she wanted. "Okay, them shelly what do you want us to do?" asked Natsu using the new nickname he had given her, Lucy thought it was cute considering that Natsu saw Michelle as a little girl like Wendy. "I want you and Lucy to kiss!" she ordered to the couple on the couch. "Oh okay, that's simple" replied Lucy with a slight blush. "They love each other!" exclaimed the Happy. "OH, no I didn't mean a simple kiss, I want you two to tongue kiss. (French kiss) 'Ahhh' echoed the sound. Instantly, both Natsu and Lucy's face flared up; though they had kissed before they had never French kissed since they never got too much into the passionate stuff.

"Well, go on you two, loveeerrrs!" said Happy rolling out the 'er.' Both blushing mages smiled and nodded as they each leaned in. They felt each other warm breath on their lip sending shivers down their spin. Soon their lips came into contact with soft lips of the other. Lucy couldn't help but give a moan of relief and security. Lucy wrapped her arms around Natsu's strong next. While Natsu wrapped one arm around her curvy, and delicate waist, while pulling her weightless body closer to his; he use the other hand to gentle hold Lucy's head to in place. Soon Natsu opened his mouth into the kiss, use to tongue to tell his love to open her mouth. Without a second thought Lucy replied opening her mouth. As soon as she had done so she gasped as she felt the fire dragons tongue enter her mouth. Every second they spent sucking on each other's mouths, they got more and more handsy and rough. The world began to fade into the distance as the only thing on their mind was to never let go of such a feeling. Natsu began to rub her back, running his hand down her sides feeling her curves. 'Man, Lucy sure had a sexy body and an amazing scent, no, a divine scent!' Natsu thought internally. Lucy cautiously, place her hand on her lover's chest liking the feeling of his toned chest. 'Damm, Natsu's chest is strong and toned' Lucy thought as she began to blush into the kiss as her tongue and Natsu's fought for dominance. Every once and a while they would pull back for a few second then quickly go back to their passionate make out session.

After, what seem to them as a few minutes they pulled back each panting and out of breath. Lucy blushed and smiled at her mate. Natsu grinned and hugged her. When the pulled back they notice something that shocked them. The room was completely dark. "Huh?" Lucy questioned getting of the couch and walking over to the light switch and turning the light on in the living room. Natsu got up and notice that on the coffee table was a small piece of paper. Natsu grabbed and handed to Lucy, "Hey, look Michelle left a note." Lucy took it and read it:

_Dear big sister Lucy_

_Happy and I got a bit bored after a while so we left. I have to admit you two both sure can kiss. I decied to spend the night a Wendy and Carlas's for the night! See you in the morning! Bye!. _

_P.S We left at 7:30._

Lucy turned to look at her clock; to her shock it was 11:55 pm. "Natsu have we been tossing since six-thirty something?" Lucy asked blushing. "Looks like it haha, but Lucy your kisses are amazing!" Natsu exclaimed lovingly at Lucy, thus making her blush and smile. "Thank you Natsu! I have to say that you kiss are amazing as well" she replied as she lightly poked Natsu's lips. They stared at each other a few seconds, burst into laughs. Suddenly, puff a cloud of pink smoke appeared.

"Natsu I challenge you to a battle for Lucy's love!" came a male voice. "Oh yeah!" replied Natsu as a grin appeared in his faces, "Sorry pal, but the decision was already made but your wizard." "Come one Lucy wouldn't you rather have you brave lion to protect you!" said Loki in a seductive voice, while pulling her into his arms. "Ahh!" screamed Lucy anime style. "That little scream you let out was so cute an- ouff" he was cut of as chains wrapped around him tightly and pulled him away from his stellar blonde. Natsu exploded in lunatic laughter at what he saw and Lucy screamed again in shock. "My apologies princes" came a female spirit voice, "I notice big brother leave in a hurry and decided to follow him." There was the Zodiac spirit Virgo with The lion spirit Leo in a peculiar state. He was on his knees with Virgo's chains wrapped around him in a very cruel and fetish-y way. He was in bonds, with a blushing face as he panted heavily.

"What the heck are you both doing here!" she screamed at her crazy spirits. "Well, isn't it obvious, I came to stop brother from flirting with you, but putting him in tight arousing bonds, do you wish to punish me for coming here without your consent" replied Virgo as she bent over and lifting up her skirt and begged for a spanking. "Ahhh! I will not spank you!" Lucy yelled back. "Oi, Virgo if you want I can give you a flamed spanking" suggested Natsu lifting his straight hand as he ignited it with magic flames. "What! Are you crazy!" yelled Lucy shock at his words, but at the same time amazed at his cluelessness. The room stayed silent as Virgo stared at Natsu. The only thing that was heard was Loki's pants and moan as he felt aroused in the bonds. Virgo looked at Natsu with a blank face and an 'O' face.

Suddenly. "I will gladly take you flaming hands of pain, thank you dragon prince Natsu!" she exclaimed with glee as she still in her bent position scooted over to Natsu and swaying her butt from side to side. "Not happing, go home!" yelled Lucy as she pulled out the maiden's and lion's key out a forced closed their gate. She had learned how to close their gate, even when they came out on their own, because of a rather embarrassing moment she would rather not talk about. With that their bodies faded away back to the Celestial World. "Huh, why are my spirits and boyfriend so weird" she said as she blush when she said boyfriend. Natsu smile joyfully and prideful, knowing that he had the right to be called her boyfriend.

Then a lightbulb went off in Natsu's head, or above actually, with caught his smart blonde's attention. "What is it Natsu?" the beautiful girl asked. "Speaking about you spirits reminded me of a last gift I wanted to give you for your birthday!" Natsu exclaimed. Lucy giggled at her boyfriend's excitement, "Haha, calm down, you overly excited salamander!" "How can I? If it a present for you and especially on you birthday!" he replied happy running to his bag and rummaging through it. "Found it" he yelled but stayed with his back towards Lucy, "Lucy close your eyes and only open them when I tell you too, kay." "Um ok" she said as she closed her eyes and waited to see what Natsu had gotten for her. Natsu got up with the gift behind his back and when he made sure she wasn't looking he reach for her hand and place something in it. "Okay, you can open your eyes now" he said as she look upon her gift. In her hand was a poorly wrapped and slightly burnt box about the side of a stapler. "Ehh sorry about the wrapping and burnt marks, paper and I somethings don't get along" the dragon slayer said looking and feeling sheepish.

"It's ok as long as it's from you" she giggled, then gave him a peck on the cheek causing him to blush. Once again she giggle at his expression and proceeded to open the box. When she opened the box, he beautiful eyes widened in shock and glee, "Natsu how did you get this key, I thought this key was hidden away?!" In the box were two Celestial Spirit gate keys. One of them Lucy knew about and one that Lucy had never seen. "Well, when Igneel was still around he gave my scarf, but when he left, the only thing I had left was this scarf (hold his scarf) and this key (points to the key on the left) I knew Igneel had left it to me, but at the time I didn't know what it was until about a year ago when I left to train" said Natsu as both mages remembered that the guild had disbanded during that time. Natsu shook away the memory, "Igneel always spoke highly of this key. He said that in the hand of a special wizard the key would react" said Natsu as she motioned her to pick the key up. (The pic of the key:  031/1/6447889/il_570xN.646563612_  ) They was key made of pure gold. Lucy looked down over the key with closer observation, the top of the key was gold that had been curved around a light blue diamond; above the gem sits a golden dragon which held it head high and it shiny gold wings spread out. As she looked down the key she saw the dragon's tail wrapped around the diamond. As she continued her vision down to see chains spiraling down the shoulder and shaft of the key to the bit. She then proceeded to pick the key in her hand. Within seconds of holding the key the key began to glow.

Then came a voice, "Such magic, you ae the wizard with the power to open my gate" The voice was deep and powerful. Lucy was shock and a bit confused, while Natsu grinned widely, 'I knew Lucy was the only wizard with the right magic essences to open the gate! The gate of the Celestial Dragon, Draco!' Suddenly, the room was filled with what looked like a ghost or hologram of the dragon itself. "Luce he's too big to fit in you apartment so he projecting his essence here so he can see you" said Natsu as he smiled at his girlfriend and mate. "I can sense you magic power, it is true to what the Celestial Spirit King had expressed to me. Your magic power is much stronger that I had thought" then came a few minutes of silences as the dragon hummed in thought as he stared that the young 19 year-old. Lucy felt a bit nervous feeling as though he might tell her he was disappointed, though she relax when she felt a strong hand hold hers. "Your spirits talk a great deal of you. I can see in their heart that they are proud to have a wizard such as yourself" spoke the dragon from the Celestial world. Lucy held her hand to her chest as she blushed happily.

"I have made my decision. I would be a great honor to me as a proud dragon, to be contracted to such a brave and powerful wizard" Draco said nodding his head in approval, "The only thing I have left to say is my gate uses a lot of magic energy, so I would advise mot to open three gates at once." "Yes, that won't be a problem. Also, the honor is truly mine, I am glad to have you as one of my spirit. I hope you came become great friends and partners just like my Celestial Friends" replied Lucy with a smile. The dragon looked at the girl once more, a smile appearing on his face as he faded away. When he was gone she let out a sigh of relieve, and smile happily. "Wow, Natsu thank yo-" "Not yet there is still one last part of the gift remember" spoke the pink haired 20 year old cutting her off. (More like 420 ?) He was right there was still that last unknown key. 'This key what's for?' Lucy questions and decided to wait since Natsu would tell her soon enough.

"Luce, since I know that you a little afraid with the mating part of you being my mate I wanted to give you the second best way to show you how much you mean to me. I love you so much that I did something that technically is impossible" stated Natsu with a toothy grin. "Haha(giggle) Leave it to you, Natsu. Always doing the impossible" Lucy said giggling, 'How I love this man.' "Well thanks to help from Virgo, I went to the Celestial world. I still have to thank her since you stopped me earlier" said Natsu frowning since Lucy stopped him from thanking the person who helped him. "Wait, that why you wanted to spank her!" yelled Lucy wide eyed as she realized he was just trying to thank the maiden. "Yeah (pout) anyways wanted to speak with the Celestial spirit king but I didn't know where he lived so, I might have gone on a rampage yelling out his name" he told her while sweat dropping and scratching his cheek sheepishly. "What!?" she exclaimed, 'well so much for me being a celestial wizard for much longer.'

"yeah, but it did get him to come out. Once he came out he asked me why I was in the celestial spirit world. And I told him why. At first he wasn't convinced with it because it was something that had ever been done in all of celestial and human history. Actually, all of your spirits help convince him, especially… Aquarius." He said softly, as Lucy began to tear up.

**[Flashback]**

_"__So human, son of dragon, and lover of my old friend, what gave you the idea to do this? You do realize that this is very dangerous and even if you were to survive the process would be very pain" the celestial king spoke. "I know mustache, but I want to show her how much I love her and with this I can always keep my promise to always protect her, even if it costs me my life" replied Natsu with pure honest and truth of his promise. "Hmm" the old spirit hummed with a serious face clearly not convinced. "Sir, I think it's a great idea, sorry!" came a voice from behind the dragon slayer. Both Natsu and The king turned to see all of Lucy's Zodiac and silver key spirits. "Yes, sir princess could be in better hands than in Natsu's, and a key like that would be in great care in princess' hands" said Virgo bowing before her king. "Though I rather be the one to protect Lucy's moooven body all the time I can't, so I'd let one of the strong wizard we've ever met do this!" came the perverted voice of the golden bull. _

_The spirits all began to try and convince the king otherwise, but still the king was not convinced. "So, the blonde finally got herself a boyfriend" of a female spirit. 'That voice' Natsu thought as he and the rest turned to look at the source of the voice. "What? The salamander scared of the water barer" the mermaid said sarcastically. "Aquarius!" yelled Natsu in surprise and jumped over to her and gave her a hug. This action caused everyone to give a gasp of shock and surprise, even more when they notice that she hadn't blasted the man way. Aquarius just looked at the man hugging in surprise. "Natsu w-why are you hugging me. No offence but wouldn't you be mad, cause of all the time I washed you way with me water" the mermaid said confused. Natsu pulled away from her, "What do you mean? Just because you were always grumpy haha, doesn't mean we weren't friends. I mean you may not be a member of Fairy Tail, but you were one of Lucy's dearest spirits, that alone make you part of the family" Natsu just smiled like an idiot. The water barer smile with tears threatening to come out. _

_She shook her head with a smile then turned to the Celestial king. "Listen stache face you better let Natsu do this. Since I'm not around to keep her out of her own mistakes anymore. This idiot would be perfect for the job" replied Aquarius with smirk. The king stayed serious a bit but then spoke, "It seem that both you and my old friend Lucy's friend agree with you, son of Dragon. So I have decided to allow you to accomplish you goal here. But once again be warned the process is extremely painful and this contract will be a contract between you, Lucy, and Myself!" "Alright, you the best!" exclaimed Natsu with a huge smile and a thumbs up. This cause everyone to smile, including the Celestial spirit king. _

**[End of Flashback]**

"Wait?! Does that mean you…" she began. "Yep, now you can call me whenever you're in trouble. Also, it a way to always be able to know if you're in danger, since we haven't mated yet" Natsu replied happily. Lucy smile back with a blush; she was touched. 'He really did the impossible to protect me. He made a special contract that involved The Celestial Spirit, Natsu and myself. Well, looks like he's not only, part human, part dragon and part demon, but now he's also part celestial spirit' she thought giggling as she held the key close to her heart. "Lucy, all you have to do is say this incantation, 'Open Gate of the flaming heart' then then I'll appear by your side. Also, considering I'm a powerful wizard, when you open my 'gate' you won't have to worry about using up too much magic power- ouff!" he was cut off as a blonde blur talked him down on the sofa. She tackled him into a hug, with him on his back and her laying on his chest. "Thank you, Natsu! I love you" she exclaimed a she began to shed tears of joy and love.

Natsu chuckled at his girlfriend's reaction. Reaching his hand up; he caressed her silk skin of her cheek. Both looked in to each other's eyes and say the need for each other's love. They could still see all the permanent memories of past hardships. All the pain they had gone through alone and with each other, they had found true comfort in each other's embrace. Lucy's eyes close without even knowing as she leaned down bring her face and Natsu lip closer. Their lip interact in a gentle, yet passionate kiss. Lucy moan softly into Natsu's mouth as he did the same. Natsu's instincts began to act up a bit, not too much to loss control. His Celestial angle's scent was heavenly in his nose. The soft moans of relief, the relaxation of her body as it press against his. His skillful hands slowly roamed her smooth skin, feeling her womanly curves. Slightly warming his hands as he felt her up. He was probably on the verge of losing control when Lucy pulled way. When he felt her warmth pull way, he stared up at his mate with a confused expression. "Luce...did, did I take it too far, I'm sor-" "No! It's not that…it's j-just,,,um…I-I'm…" she stuttered trying to say her words. She remembered the outburst she had when, Natsu, Erza and Mira had visited Lucy a couple weeks ago.

They had been talking about how happy they were that Natsu and Lucy had gotten together thought those two girls and Happy were the only other people who knew about their relationship. The more Mira, Erza and Natsu talked about thinks like loving, mating, and kids. Got her feeling bad for Natsu, to the point she burst into tears. They were all concern for their friend and asked what was wrong and she replied. She told Natsu with tearful eyes, she didn't know how she was supposed to make love to him; if she was no longer a virgin, she was dirty, used. What, Natsu replied to her with a strong stern voice, shocked her. He told her, "It doesn't matter! Don't ever think that! Virginity isn't something just anyone can take." He got up and placed a hand on each of her shoulders.

"You may have been penetrated. You're still as pure and clean as the day you were born, because you virginity you innocence (he tightened his grip and slightly shook her, tears in his eyes) can only be given away to the one you truly love. In my eyes you're not dirty, unclean, you're my pure Celestial angle, my mate, please don't ever think of yourself as un-pure or unclean"

Remembering those words fill her with courage, it was time. "Luce?" Natsu asked softy worried he and gone over the line, when he felt a quick peck on the cheek, then got near his ear. "Natsu…I'm ready" she whispered into his ear, making his eyes widen in response, with a small gasp of shock. "L-Luce…" he stuttered as blood rushed to his cheeks, "A-Are you sure. Cause if you're not ready then we can wat a little longer. I don't want to push you into anything" Natsu said worried of the consequences that may come if she isn't ready. "I'm sure, Natsu. Remember when you said that my virginity is only able to be talked by the one I truly love, well than who be better to give it to than the man I love, my mate" she replied softly blushing hard, "J-Just take this slowly so I can get accustomed to everything." Natsu's shocked expression melted in a gentle smile. Sitting up he planted a passionate kiss as they began a new experience together.

[Elsewhere in Magnolia]

Two wizard with magic that complimented each other well, walked down the streets of Magnolia. They had just reached the Fairy Hills building. "So, I hope you had a great time" came a voice of the man. "It was wonder my love" the woman replied blushing calmly, "Did you?" "I did, I also got you something, I know it' Lucy's birthday but I wanted to get you something as well" the Ice demon slayer said as he pulled out a beautiful necklace. It was a white color necklace, with beautifully cut aquamarine gem shaped into a heart. Coils wrapped around the sapphire in a water droplet shape, it seemed to be made of silver. Below the gem and silver where three crystals of ice that where hung perfectly. "My, darling this in gorgeous! Where did you get someone to make this?!" Juvia asked admiring the craftsmanship. "Well you see the sapphire is actually something Ur had found and given to me as a present when I was little. It's one of my most cherished possessions because of her. So I myself worked on it and shaped it into the heart and then crafted the silver as well, to give to you, I call it the frosty dew" Gray explained to his **_girlfriend _**and **_love _**blushing rather hard.

Juvia was truly touch, but confused, "I love it, it wonderful, but why give something this precious to Juvia, am I that special to you?" "That's thing, you are that special if not more. After all you've done for me, even going as far as to name power technique of me (chuckle) why on Earthland wouldn't I give you something that means as precious as you are to me" The ice magic user replied lovingly staring into Juvia's joyous tearful eyes while at the same time putting the necklace around her neck, "I could only give this to someone I love, That person is and always will be you. I love you Juvia Lockser!" 'H-He said it, he actually said it!' she thought happily. See, Gray had asked Juvia out, they had been dating and acted lovey-dovey and all, but Gray had never said that he loved her. The blue hairy girl knew why and it was actually a bit sad.

This was after the big finally battle was fought and Gray had told Juvia he liked her, but before Gray had actually asked Juvia out.

**[Flashback]**

_Juvia was in midnight sleep when there was a knock at her window. She awoke with such quickness that she fell face first out of her bed and onto the floor. She rushed to the window with a magic spell charging in her hand just in case. When she opened the window she was shocked at the person that was there. Her darling Gray had come to her window, and leapt into her room. The water woman's imagination was about to take off, when she saw the look on his face from the soft light from the moon that entered the room. He was quiet and on the verge of tears. At first she didn't know what to say so she decide to ask the first main thing. "Darling, may I asked what you are doing her, you know men aren't allowed in Fairy Hills?" she asked cautiously. "I know…it's just I wanted to speak with you about…something important, and it has to be said because it involves us both" he replied with a quivering voice. Juvia nodded as she told him she would make some coffee and they could sit on the comfy sofa and talk._

_"__Here's your coffee" Juvia said placing the coffee down on the coffee table by the couch, "So, my darling what is it you wish to tell Juvia?" "Juvia, I want to tell you, that there is a reason why I haven't asked you to be my girlfriend" he spoke as Juvia looked at him worried of being rejected( once again), "Juvia it's not that I don't to be with you it just I'm afraid." "I'm…I'm afraid of falling in love and causing myself pain and those around me. Juvia, people that I have ever let close to my heart have either die or broken me. I know you may be thinking that's it's all in the past, but it's not that simple. I saw my mom and dad die right in front of me. Ur sacrificed herself for me, then I visited Ultear at her death bed as she was dying. I've actually fell in love twice" he spoke, as Juvia felt her heart hurt at hearing Gray had fallen in love before, which wouldn't be hard to believe for a guy like him. _

_"__One of them only used me for her personal game and the other was a different story. I was already a guild member, but I was still sort of new. We both loved each, to think we were still pretty young. Before me she had an older boyfriend that was part of a dark guild and one day he kidnapped her. Obviously, I went to rescue her, but when I got their I was caught and told to do as they said or else she'd be killed in a horrible way. So, I ended up doing as they said" he spoked with such hatred and fear. "Gray-sama why did you ask for the guild's help, I'm sure they would have been more than happy to help you in your time of need?" Juvia asked her love. "I honestly don't know why I didn't ask them but I went any way. Eventually…leading up to the p-point, where I w-was…" Gray continued, when suddenly he burst in tears as the memory of what had happened to him. He was actually submitted to horrid magical tests similar to the ones Ultear had gone through only focusing in an opposite direction. _

_Those test would drain his magic power in a slow past. They wanted to see the effect magic drainage had on the human body and how to avoid it to create stronger wizards. He went through magical drains, while being blasted with electricity or fire. Anyway, the girl her had fallen in love with had been submitted to the same as him, and sadly she wasn't as luck as Gray. Eventually he woke up in the streets naked (big shock) and paler than usual. He was in a dead end town on the other side of the country of Fiore. He had never told another living soul about it. Master Makarov had asked him what had happened, put all he told him was that it was too bad to talk about. Gray told Juvia with tears of fear and sadness streamed down his cheeks. "Juvia, I know you say you love me, and if you truly do will you wait for me a little longer, I want to open up my heart to you in a special way, I'm just scared of going through the pain of losing love ones and the pain of being rejected and used." Juvia had also erupted in tears at her Gray-sama's story._

_She knew Gray had a bad past but never to this extent, but was a bit confused on how to react. 'Listen Juvia right know you need to be there for you Gray-sama' came a voice in the water mage's mind. "Gray, it's okay let it out now." She said softly as he lean forward and cried on her shoulder. Gray cried for a while, while Juvia leaked some tears while trying to be hold her tears back and be strong for her love. Eventually, she began to say word of comfort. "You know, it take real courage and strength to tell someone something this big" she said softly as she moved her hands softly through his jet black, "You secret is very much safe with me." Pretty soon gray let out a sigh of relief and his tears and sobs began to smooth out and quiet. "Thank you Juvia you have been a great friend. If you're willing to wait, would you like to be my girlfriend?" he asked her with a weak smile. Juvia smile and hugged him in a tight embrace. "I would love to be you girlfriend!" she exclaimed happily._

**[End of Flashback]**

"I love you Juvia Lockser!" Gray exclaimed with bright smile, leaning and capture her lips with his. When he leaned back they both smiled at each other, suddenly Gray lifted her in the air and spun her around, as he laughed and she giggled. "Juvia, I want you to release some magic energy into my hand when I tell you too" Gray told Juvia who nodded. Gray then extended his hand and began to release ice magic (His original blue color) and flowed in a small spiral. "Alright, now!" he ordered. Juvia nodded and release her magic energy into his hand. In the ice-make wizard's hand her magic formed in to a small stream of water that wrapped itself around his ice in the same spiral. Once the two magics combined began to glow brightly. Gray looked up to see Juvia's eyes sparkle with the sight of their magic together. He then proceeded to place his other hand over the magic compressing it into a small but packed sphere of magic energy. He then held it in one hand, then reached out lifting the jewel on her neck and transferred the magic into the Sapphire and silver of the charm.

On instant the gem began to glow blue and spread to the silver in seconds. Juvia could sense the drastic increase of the power within the jewel. The power was amazing, how did Gray do this? "Juvia, I know you're wondering what I just do? And I'll tell you. This isn't only a precious necklace, but also acts like a magic revere. Almost like a lacrima, but hold a lot more, like you second origin. If you're ever in trouble or need more magic power you can absorb the magic from both of us from this gem directly into you. This will let you use a unison raids if I'm not there to help. If the power is used up, there no need to worry, because it recharges itself" Gray explained everything about the magical item.

"You the best Juvia, and you don't have to go around getting jealous, because I don't need any other woman, other than you" he said planting a soft kiss on her soft plump lips. "Now, you should be going on in, and I'll see you in the morning at the girl Team Natsu is going on a mission so I'll see you before we leave" Gray said to his girl. "Alright, Gray my love, sweet dreams!" she replied hugging him before speeding up to her apartment. Gray chuckled before proceeding back to his own apartment.

**So here is the new chapter sorry it was shorted than I thought but, I hope you all liked it, if you did review and you can tell me, and if you'd want to see something in the story. I'll try to make it happened, if I can. **

**Me: Wow, not as long a chapter but interesting, huh?**

**Lucy: No, kidding where did you come up with the new key, oh and by the way thanks.**

**Natsu: Hey! Why are you thanking the author it as my idea!**

**Me: Haha, yeah he's right Lucy it was all his ****_idea_**

**Natsu: That's right! (He says, puffing his chest feeling proud of himself)**

**Gray: So I see Flame Brain finally got you something, (turns to look at pinky) about time, you gave you mate something**

**Natsu: hey! Says the dimwit who just gave his own girl her first real present earlier! **

**Gray: Say that to my face! **

**Me: Will you two idiots not fight after a nice chapter like this! (yelled at them) **

**Gray/Natsu: Why is everyone we know turning into Erza! Aye!**

**Juvia: Yes, Lucy I have to say that is really romantic, Oh wait did I tell you what Gray gave me yet!**

**Lucy: No what is it? **

**Me: No! Don't ASK! (Yelled at the same time as Lucy spoke) (But it was too late) (The boys' stair at me confused)**

**Instantly, the girl explode in a conversation of screams and squeals of happiness. Since everyone else here is a guy, we all have to hold our ears with our hands. **

**Gray: Why are girls so loud!**

**Me: I don't know they just are!**

**Natsu: Awww! My sensitive ears!**

**Me: Damm they're loud! Haha Well see you later, I hope to update soon bye!**


	8. Chapter 8 Our look-a-likes

**Sorry for the wait, but I know this isn't one of my best chapter or the longest. Sorry, I've been extremely busy. Sorry, the next chapter will be better I know it will so enjoy.**

The sun is barely rise. It begins to shine its rays of golden light into a room; where only about an hour ago they had fallen into a peaceful sleep after a long heated night. A beautiful golden yellow haired princess snuggled against her mighty dragon's chest. She was loving the warmth of his body since everything around her, except for Natsu, was freezing. The reason was that during their fun, outside a freak blizzard broke out. As snow was piling up to about two feet, the coupled enjoyed piling each other. Even though the snow was hight and the temperature was low; Lucy was warm and toasty as she nuzzled against her fire dragon. So warm that the sheets ended up on the floor, leaving the naked couple just snuggling together in a peaceful sleep.

Soon, Natsu began to stir, he opened his eyes for a quick second before closing the once more. Wrapping his angel in his arms; pulling her into his warm embrace. Natsu felt as if he was keeping Lucy way from all harm, as long as she's in his arms. Lucy had stir a few seconds after Natsu. She make a cute noise as she began to stretch; hearing this Natsu smile in his half-asleep state. 'Luce, is so cute, when she asleep and waking up 'Natsu thought at how cute his girl was. "Natsu...I..you...idiot...I love you" mumbled Lucy in her sleep, with a smile on her face. That brought Natsu a smile and hugged her tightly. "Lucy" Natsu said soft as he opened his eyes. "Mmm?" replied Lucy nuzzling her cheek to his chest. "We need to get up and shower or else we'll be late. Remember you promised Michelle, that you'd go on a mission with her" Natsu said softly trying to wake her. "Mmmm...okay, but can...just a little longer..." mumbled Lucy nuzzling Natsu's chest, then sighing happily. "Fine, but only because I love it when you do that" replied Natsu happily talking about the nuzzling. "You mean this..." she spoke softly nuzzling once more. "Mmhm" relied Natsu closing his eye and relaxed with his mate safe in his arms.

[At the Fairy Tail guild]

Wendy, Happy and Carla were talking to a very excited dirty blonde. "Are you ready for you first mission?" asked a kind voice of a 13 year old girl. "Oh, yes, Wendy! I can't wait, this will be the best mission ever. I'll be able to fight along side of my big sister Lucy!" Michelle exclaimed excitedly with stars and sparkles in her eyes. "My, aren't you happy. I think that it'd be fine with Lucy but if Natsu comes along than it'll mean trouble" giggled Carla. "Aye!" agreed the blue cat. Suddenly, the front doors were kicked open. "We're here!" Yelled the pink haired Salamander. Right after Natsu walked in, Lucy followed behind with a smile. "Hi, Big sister!" called out Michelle as she talked her big sis to the ground. "Haha, hi to you too, Michelle" laughed as Natsu help her and Michelle up. "I'm just so excited to go on my first mission with you" Michelle exclaimed happily. "Yeah, haha I can tell, but I'm not sure if we'll be able too. There's just so much snow" said Lucy is admiration, she had never seen so much snow. Michelle looked like she was about to cry and Lucy was desperately trying to think of something to keep her little sis from crying. Luckily, Natsu came up with something, "No worries, I'll just melt the snow way and we'll beat the crap out of who ever we have to fight on the mission!"

"Really!" Said Michelle happily. "Yep, now let's go pick a mission!" Said Natsu and Happy , "Aye!" They went to the request board, where Team Shadow Gear and Gajeel were looking from a mission of their own. "Hi, Levi " Lucy greeted to her best friend Levi was happy to see her best friend, but before Levi could respond Gajeel interrupted. He interrupted by suddenly beginning to sniff Lucy. He took in deep whiffs of Lucy's scent. "Oi, how come Salamander's scent is all over you?" He questioned Lucy. Lucy looked weird out. Natsu's anger grew mostly because in his mind it was his mating instincts to keep his mate from other males, especially during fire dragon mating a season. Gajeel's eyes suddenly grew, "Now way, Salamander actually did it. I would of thought he'd be too stupid and chicken out!" "Hey, what's that supposed to mean!" roared the fire dragon . "I meant I thought you of all people wouldn't have the balls to do a girl, let alone to do with her. Especially, with bunny girl!" Gajeel yelled with a daemonic smirk. "Shows what you know! I can do a girl, unlike you, bag of screws. Lucy was practically scream how good I was making her feel! I bet you haven't even touched Levi yet let alone mated with her!" Natsu yelled back angrier, though with a surprising grin. "I'll have you know that I've not only touched my shrimp but mated with shrimp many times and she always begs for more!" Gajeel returned. Both dragon slayer then began to throw punches and kicks while yelling at each other. Both Lucy and Levi where blushing fiercely hearing their boyfriends fight about who made better sex. Poor Wendy was blushing furiously while Carla tried to cover the little sky dragon's ears. The worst part though, was that all the guild members where gathering to see what was going on, and that the male members where getting nose bleeds after hearing what the dragon slayer had said and where saying as they fought.

Having enough embarrassment for one day Lucy and Levi grabbed hold of their guys and, with surprising strength dragged then away. Levi dragged Gajeel to the guild gym and Lucy dragged Natsu into the storage room. Where they found Mira who was getting some barrels out of the room. "Oh, hi guys what are you doing here?" Mira questioned nicely. "Nothing!" Lucy replied quickly blushing a deep red. "Lucy dragged me here before I could beat the crap out of Gajeel and prove that I am better at doing Lucy than him doing Levi" replied Natsu to Mira's question as if it was something you normally here in conversations. He was rather pissed at not getting to finish his fight. "Shut up" Lucy yelled as she turned and hide her blushing and embarrassed face in Natsu's chest. Suddenly, she shrieked as she felt a hand strike her butt, she then found out it was Mira's handy work. "Mira what was that for!" She shrieked once more while Natsu laughed hysterically. "That was for not telling me you and Natsu did the dirty!" replied Mira innocently. "Mira!" Lucy exclaimed blushing. "Natsu could you please wait outside for a second" she asked the dragon slayer nicely. Nodding his head he walked out, but stayed by the door. Once the door closed Mira exploded with questions. "So, how was he? Was he fun, amazing, huge, extraordinary!" Mira asked with sparkles in her eyes. "Well..um he was ok" Lucy replied shyly blushing harder. "Aw come on Lucy you can tell me. It just between us " Mira begged as she began to use her innocent, but evil demon eyes to get her to crack. 'Yeah, right, knowing you it'll be between you, me, and the entire guild" Lucy though, 'Damn, that demon!' 'I can see she's about to crack! In 3...2…1..' "Finds you win, he was huge, I mean huge, and he was amazing beyond extraordinary, you could say he was beastly!" Lucy exclaimed blushing redder than she had ever before. Mira was shocked for two reasons. "Wow, Lucy, I'm impressed you think so highly of Natsu" she giggled, "and also normally people break when I get to 1 and you got to negative 2." In the other side of the door Natsu could hear everything perfectly through his sensitive hearing. A smile and sense of pride filled him, after hearing what Lucy had said. Then knocked, "Hey can I come in now." "Yes" came a voice from inside. He opened the door to find and blushing Lucy and smiling Mira. "Oh..hiya Natsu" came a drunk voice from the back of the storage room. That's when everyone realized that Cana had heard everything, making Natsu grin. Cana was sitting on the floor drinking from a large barrel of alcohol.

"Oh, Cana , what are you doing here?" Mira asked smiling. "I was just enjoying my drink(sighs) before you guys came in and started talking about your love life. So, also herd...Nasu was great in bed. It sooo...happens that I haven't had some time with a man, and Natsu is a s good as any riiiiight? So what do you say? Can...I borrow him tonight?" explained a very drunk Cana. "What!" exclaimed Lucy blushing deeply. Normally, Lucy would just freak, but this time she felt as though it was a threat. She felt as if Cana was trying to take her mate. She felt threatened and felt a pang of jealousy. "Uhhhh?" uttered Natsu confused completely, not understanding what Cana meant by borrow." This made Mira giggle and Lucy sigh in relief at Natsu's clueless, "Thank God. He may be amazing at mating, but he's as dense as a iron when it comes to talk about sex.' "Uh...sorry Cana can't talk got to go on a mission...hahaha...I need rent money, so yeah, bye!" she said dragging Mira and Natsu with her. "Hey, let's get to gethrr...some time and have a threesum!" Cana yelled as the three left.

Outside in the main guild hall Happy and Michelle had already chosen a mission, as had Levi, Jet, Droy, and Gajeel and had already left. "Lucy! We picked a mission that perfect for us and Michelle!" exclaimed Happy flying over to Lucy and handing it to her.

The flyer read:

"Strange things have been happening. We fear it may be very dangerous, they just came literally dropped from the sky. We need some wizards to help figure out if this is a danger for out small village. We have no magic users, so if this is a danger we have no way of defending ourselves. Please help we'll reward you with 1 million Jewel."

Lucy thought about it, sure why not, "Alright, we'll take it! Mira we'll take this one." Lucy then handed it to the white haired barmaid. "Okay, I'll go and write it in the record" she said as she walked over to the bar to write it down, when she was done she yelled, "Okay you guys it done . have a nice trip!" "Alright, let's go!" Natsu yelled happily before running out of the guild with the girls under his arms. Lucy screamed in fright when she felt she was no longer on the ground and was moving at a fast speed. Michelle on the other hand was laughing in pure joy feeling as if she was flying with her big sister.

As Natsu ran through the streets with the girl Happy, who was flying near Natsu's head, told Natsu to do a flip. Natsu grinned and agreed with his little bud. When Lucy heard this she was filled with fear, "Natsu don't you dare! You jerk-Ahhhhhh!" she screamed as Natsu jumped in the air and performed a perfect front flip. As Lucy screamed, Michelle laughed loudly along side Natsu and Happy. Happy had landed on Natsu's head just before he jumped to enjoy the ride. When Natsu landed he was greeted by applause and cheers by the people who were around to see the jump. After, thanking to the people Natsu continued to the train station. Once there and about to get on the train well... "Natsu hurry up! You're holding up the line!" exclaimed Lucy getting nervous because people behind her were getting angry. "But, Lucy it's a train..." Natsu begged as Lucy tried to push him into the train. Though Natsu was using hands and feet to grab onto the frame of the door; he was no match for the kick Michelle gave him in the back. This made him flying to the train, which made the people cheer as they walked aboard. 'This is going to be a long trip' sighed Lucy as she took her poor mate, sister and cat to their seat.

Eventually, they arrived at the small village of Shinpi. After, a long train ride and wagon ride to get to the village at the bottom of shinpi-tenkina mountain. Shinpi-tenkina mountain was know to be a very mysterious place where strange things occurred. From creature that appeared from thin air to changes in the shape of thing, to horrible screeched at night. Though, this time Team Natsu won't be fighting some creature , instead their in for an amazing surprise. "Yes, finally, I liiive!" Natsu yelled as he celebrated that his suffering was over. Michelle and Lucy giggle at the fire dragon. "Oh, hello! You must the Fairy Tail mages sent to investigate, my they are here" came an elderly voice. "Huh?" Lucy said turned around to see who it was, "Oh, yes that's us!" "Good, then please follow me" the old man said as he lead them into the village. As they walk through many of the villagers came out to see them. Kids crowed around them, amazed that real Fairy Tail members had come to their village. Though, they don't have much technology, stories about the Fairy Tail guild came to them by wondering travelers or from their own villagers who venture out to get supplies.

Lucy smile kindly at all the kids, "Hi, everyone!" "Miss do you know Lucy Heartfilia. I hear she's the most beautiful woman in the kingdom of Fiore!" asked a cute little girl. "Yeah, or the Salamander?" asked the boys excited to here what Lucy would says. "Haha, I'm Lucy Heartfilia, and this Natsu Dragneel The Salamander. Also, I wouldn't say I'm the most beautiful" replied Lucy with a giggle. "Wow really! You both are so cool!" They all exclaimed. The elder chuckled, "Children, haha you can asked them later, right now they need to help us with the mysterious people." The kids nodded and began to disperse. "Please, follow me and I'll show you to them" the old man said as he lead them to a bamboo hut. Before going in Natsu stopped causing Michelle to bump into him. "Huh? What wrong Natsu?" She asked wondering what he stopped so suddenly. "Nothing, it just there a scent around here that seems familiar is all" Natsu replied as she walked in following Lucy and being followed by a confused Cat and dirty blonde. As soon as they walked in Natsu, Lucy and Happy's eye bulged out of their sockets, "What the heck!" Right before then in a small cell were none other than themselves and the friends lookalikes.

[At the Fairy Tail guild]

"Mira, get the beer ready" Master ordered to the white hair maiden. "Why, Master?" She asked confused as to why he wanted beer to be ready. She couldn't think of any event that was going on. "To be honest , I'm not sure why but I have a feeling we're going to have two big surprises soon. That reminds me though, Mira have you received the papers for this year's Grand magic games?" "Oh, yes, Master they arrived yesterday. I must have forgotten to give then to you. We only have a three months before the games" Mira replied as she went to get the papers.

**Me: Okay , so this wasn't one of my better chapters but I been rushing, detecting and rewriting things for this story and three others plus school so sorry it took so long.**

**Lucy: that's true, but anyways have you see Natsu anywhere?**

**Me: Ummm...I think he's fighting with Gray down bye the river**

**Lucy: oh, well, I gues-ah! (Shrieks at my evilly grin)**

**Me: So, you think Natsu is like a...beast! **

**Lucy: Whaaaaat! When have I ever say that?! (She said clearly she's a bad lier)**

**Me: Oh yeah, well first, you know I rule over ever part of this story dimension, right? (She nodded nervously) So, if you don't admit it, I'll show this video of you first night in the guild hall (a lacrima appears in my hand) that show how you yell at him that he's such a sexy beast!**

**Lucy: (Her face filled with mortal fear) Y-You wouldn't!**

**Me: Try me (grinning deviously)**

**Lucy: (will crack in 3...2...1) Fine, he's my beastly dragon! (She yells loudly)**

**?: Did you call your beastly dragon! **

**Lucy: Huh? Ahh! (Screams as she felt herself being lifted of the ground.**

**Natsu: Come on Lucy, it time for some more mating. I can smell you scent from a mile away and its driving me crazy! (He says as he carries her bridal style to his house. **

**Lucy: author help me please, your the only one who can stop him! (She begged me)**

**Me: (I stare at them stupidly, then smile stupidly) Bye you two have fun. Natsu make her feel good or I'll kill you! (I yelled dead serious)**

**Natsu: Aye! (Replies in fright) **

**Lucy: (looks back at me over Natsu's shoulders and mouths, "I hate you! And Thank you!")**

**Me: Well, anyway I know it wasn't so good but I know the next one will be better. By**


	9. Chapter 9 old friend and new magics

**Chapter 9: Old friends with new magic**

**I am so so so sorry for taking so long to write and post this new chapter. I really am and I can promise the best, but my best. Also, I'm also looking for suggestions on what you would like to see. Well, here it is hope you like it. **

"What, the hell are you guys doing here!" Natsu yelled looking into the cell. "Natsu! Stop yelling!" Lucy exclaimed shouting the flame boy up. "To be honest we have no clue, one minute we're in the guild hall, the next we're here in this village where they all attacked us with spears and sword and put us in here" said a certain blonde rather pissed. "Where are we anyway" ask a rather calm pink hair man. "Well...let just say you're not in Edolas anymore" said Lucy nervously. Before, the Earthland Fairy Tail members were the Edolas Fairy Tail members, Lucy Ashley, Natsu Dragion, Gray Surge, Levi, Juvia and Erza Nightwalker. The Edolas Fairy Tail members stared at their counter parts just as surprised and confused at Earthland Fairy Tail wizards. Lucy began to think that they need to get their friends to the guild as fast a possible. The Master might know what to do. She turned to her boyfriend with a serious expression. "Listen, Natsu we need to get them back to the guild and see if Master might know how to send then back" Lucy said to Natsu who nodded in agreement. Natsu walked up to village elder and spoke it him. "Listen, we'll take them off you hands" the dragon told him. "H-Hey, do you mind if we could you know get the reward" Lucy asked hopefully. The old man smiled and replied...

[At a magic vehicle rental]

"Alright, Natsu you paying for the car renting" Lucy said happily. "Oh, come on Lucy why do I have to pay it, and you know I don't like vehicles" whined Natsu desperately trying to fine a way out of riding in the torture room on wheels. "Since...we didn't get a reward. I need to save what little I have for rent, and since you don't pay rent you can pay for the car rental" Lucy replied as a matter of factly. A few feet away Michelle and Happy were talking to the Edolas gang. "So...you're Earthland Lucy's little sister" asked Natsu-E (I put the E represents Edolas) confused. Michelle lit up with glee, "Yep that right we go way back, she cares so much for me and I do the same!" "That's cute" spoke Levi-E looking at the blonde girl next to her grinning, "Earthland Lucy seems a lot more bearable than you, bimbo!" "What, you say you scrawny twig" replied an angry Lucy-E, "I'll have you know me and the other me are the same in many ways and different in other. But were are both amazing company!" Lucy Ashley yelled with an angry grin, while her eyebrow twitched with irritation. As the two girls butted heads, Happy cheered on the fight. Juvia-E was amazed she had never seen a blue sky before and the clouds where so white. "So this is Earthland, it's...strange. I mean, the sky had no orbiting planets in it. No, space rock or other colors. Nothing but a light blue yet it a deep blue deep. It looks so calming" said Juvia feeling strange as if she was meant to see it. Everyone turned to the sky and realized that she was right. The two barbarians stopped fighting and looked up as well. Michelle giggled at the strange people her big sis knew, but had to admit that the sky was beautiful. 'Wow, things are so different here in Earthland' though Natsu-E, 'I might like it here!' Natsu-E was the only one who though this. Suddenly, everyone was brought down to Earthland as they friends came calling.

Lucy and Natsu were walking to the group with a smile and a one that look ready to explode stomach acid any second. "So, where's the car?" asked the flying cat flying to Lucy. "It that big one right there" replied Lucy said as he pointed to the big magic mobile. "Wow, it kind of looks like my old magic mobile" said Natsu-E with a smile. Suddenly, he felt a pat on the shoulder and flinched. "Hey, it does look like it, better enjoy the ride at my double expense" Natsu said with a nervous smile knowing just how sick he would feel and also that the magic mobile they rented was very expensive. "Alright, let's get in" Lucy said ordering everyone to get in. "Lucy Heartfilia, are we heading to Earthland's Fairy Tail guild?" Erza Nightwalker asked with an extremely terrifying serious expression. "Y-Yeah, we're headed to the F-Fairy Tail guild" she responded nervously. "And will Erza Scarlet be there" the red head asked in a dark tone. "I'm not sure I think she's out on a job-" Lucy explained but was interrupted. Erza Nightwalker appearing huge and with a menesing glaring down at the blonde girl and a dark ominous background, "Ahh!...I bet she already back and sitting at the bar as we speak!" Suddenly, Natsu was in front of Lucy. Natsu growled loudly. His canine were sharper and longer. He looked piss and ready to fight and spoke in a low menesing voice. "I don't care if you're Erza or who ever but don't you dare threat my Luce our you be sorry!" Everyone's eye bulged out of their sockets and there jaws dropped in utter astonishment. Well, all except Erza who didn't show a reaction a first and Michelle who was crying with happiness as Natsu defended her big sister Lucy. 'He, actually stood up to an Erza for me' thought an amazed and touched Lucy. She couldn't help but feel a genuine happiness and protected. Erza looked at Natsu without slowing any signs of being intimidated, then her serious face turned into a grin. "Him...looks like you do have some balls. (Facial expression turns to dark evil one) But heed my warning, I don't know how you treat the other me like, but if you speak to me like that again I'll rip you ball off and feed them to you" Erza threatens with and evil grin. Natsu just growls as he bares his fangs.

"Hey, how about we get in the car now" suggested Natsu-E and Gray-E nervously trying to calm the situation and ease the tension. "Yes, we should go now and head to the guild" added Juvia serious as usual. "My sweet Juvia is right! Like always!" exclaimed Gray with hearts in his eyes. "Yeah, whatever.." continued Juvia looking way with a blush. She had actually fallen in love with the ball of fabric some time after the Earthlanders left, but she wasn't about to tell him that. With that everyone began to get in the car, all except Natsu who didn't want too. "Lucyyy I don't wanna get on that death trap" Natsu begged his mate. "Oh, of course you aren't" Lucy replied with an innocent smile. "Aye!" agreed Happy taking a seat between Lucy and Michelle. Natsu instantly lit up with glee! "Really!" he exclaimed happily. "Yep, because you going to be in front driving" Lucy said happily as well did the blue cat, "Aye!" "L-Lucy how could you betray me with my one weakness!" Natsu exclaimed crying. "I'm not betraying you. You're driving because out of all of us you have the most magic power. Don't worry eat this" Lucy said pulling something small from a small pouch and tossed it to Natsu. He didn't look up from his crying and caught the small object with a swift movement of his arm. Once in his hand, he looked at it with questions. In his hand was a white star shaped candy. "Wendy, made them with her magic, she told me to give you one when ever you ride transportation, since so her spell troya will be more affective in battle" Lucy told him before he even asked. It was a wonder how those two could say what the other was thinking way before they even said it themselves.

The instant Natsu hear his Angel speak of the wonderful remedy he was filled with glee tossed the candy in the air and catching it in his mouth them jumped into the drivers seat. "Hey, Lucy, I've been wandering how does you cars work do they run on magic too?" asked Lucy-E in her deep tone, she was really curious. "Yeah, Lucy. How does this thing work?" asked Juvia-E with a bit more of a happy and curious expression. Happy rose his head with a grin, "I can answer that for you since your probably tired of hear Lucy flap her gums so long!" "Shut it cat!" Lucy exclaimed as she grabbed the cat and shook him violently. After that she place the dizzy cat down, crossed her arms with a 'hmf'." "Annywaaay...(shook his head to regain balance) Welcome to Happy Magic Mobile lesson!" Happy announce dressed like a professer and the Fairy Tail members sitting with 'Ohh!', '∆' expressions. "Now on the board behind me pictures will be projected to show what I am talking about" said Happy using his pointer to point at the board, "Okay, magic vehicles are only meant for a mages use since it use magic to ran. It uses a mages power to run. In oder for the vehicle to use you power you must put on the SE-plug around your wrist. The SE stands for self energy thus the reason why it uses a mages magic power."

"Also, the more magic power a mage releases the fast the magic mobile will run. But there is a down side to it. The longer the user is in use of this machine the quicker the users will be drained of magic energy. And that concludes our lession" Happy ended with a bow. "Thank you sensei! Everyone bowed in respect for his word of wisdom, including Lucy and Erza Nightwalker.

"Lucy will other me get tired from using so much magic power?" asked Natsu-E calmly. "I don't think so. Since Natsu had emense magic power he'll probably only be a bit light leaded is all when we get there" Lucy replied with a smile. "Oh, you so cute Lucy" exclaimed Levi-E who was sitting opposite of Lucy, then hugging the blonde causejng everyone inside the car drop their jaw, "Not like the the dried grass hair, over there." "U-uh" was all Lucy could say as she was a bit scare of what might happend when, "Hey, all you better be buckled up because this is ganna be a fast and bumpy ride!" Natsu said creating a red aura around himself. The magic mobile began to rumble and suddenly everyone was thrown against the back wall of the car. It was as if they had been shot out of a gun, and were hurdling towards the Fairy Tail guild. Once everyone was able to take a seat, they soon began conversation. "Lucy, I've been meaning to ask what is that mark on you shoulder?" Gray asked pointing to the have covered design on Lucy shoulder. "Yeah, big sis I wanna know too" Michelle continue getting the Fairy Tail members curious. "I bet I know what it is!" Happy exclaimed trying not to burst into laughter. Hearing them ask about her mark, caused her blush at the memory of why it was there. That only got the others curiosity to elevate. "Well, umm...it my ummm..." Lucy began but couldn't find the right words to explain when she heard his voice.

'Just tell them, it okay after all they'll find out later' came his voice in her head. She turned to her mate who was looking back at her with a grin. She blushed and nodded and pulled down her shirt only enough to show the mark. It was small but detailed image of red dragon flying next to a girl reaching up towards it. In her hand were keys. The entire image was red all except for the keys, the best part was it only about the side of Natsu's fist. "Well, this is Natsu's mark" she told them with a blush. "Ehh...Whaaaaat!" All the late teens exclaimed in shock, especially Natsu-E and Lucy-E who where blushing extremely. Happy and Michelle where the only two who were not surprise, rather they grinned at her confession. Natsu having been able to hear what was going inside even thought the wind outside, grin proudly hearing Luce talk about the mating mark. ""How the hell is that even possible!" Lucy-E exclaimed looking like Nightwalker's hair. "This mark means that I'm Natsu's mate for life" Lucy confessed blushing just as hard as her counter part and Natsu-E, "Now can we please not talk about this any more!" Levi-E was about to tease Lucy-E when the car came to a sudden hult. "We're here!" yelled Natsu from the front. The passenger got out of the vehicle and looked to the building in front of them. The guild was as usual when suddenly the door where kicked open. "Hey! We're back!" Natsu yelled happily, "Aye!" He and Happy instantly jumped into a fight with Grey, Elfman and the other male mages. "Wow!" The other said in awe. They had never seen such a huge guild. They were amazed to see amazing the Fairy Tail wizard who were using all forms of magic to show off or entertainment. "Ahh, Lucy I see you brought some special friend by. Welcome, children, welcome to Earthland's Fairy Tail!" Master Makarov from the second floor. His announcement got the guild members attention toward the front door. Suddenly, they were surrounded by the entire guild. "There are two Lucys' and Natsu's!" "Levi, Gray, Juvia and Erza too!" "How is that possible, I thought they couldn't come to this world?" Said Wendy walking up to the group. "Well, it appears that the managed to get here anyway" Carla continued who was in Wendy's arm. "Alright, brats done pester then, go back to you own things, because you'll have plenty of time to talk to them. You'll. Be able to do all that and more. (The old man grinned) Mira! Bring out the beer and drinks because we are going to have a welcome party for these fine kids!" The old man exclaimed happily. The Guild was soon filled with cheer and fights and lot of drinking.

It didn't take long for the group of Edolas citizens to get accustomed to the magical guild. All the Edolas Fairy Tail members soon met up with their Earthland counter parts all sharing stories and laughing. Edolas Gray and Juvia where turned into red tomatoes after hearing that Earthland Gray and Juvia where dating. Edolas Lucy and Levi where utterly mortified when they found out that Earthland Lucy and Levi where best friends. Natsu congregated Edolas Natsu on becoming less fearful and more confident. Natsu-E said that he had to become braver if he was to be a true Fairy Tail member even if they had no magic. Though all these events were fun the stopped the moment the two mega women came face to face. Both stared at each other serious. The entire guild hall went quiet there attention on the two female warriors. Even, the Master was serious, but with curiousity in his eyes. Suddenly, their serious expressiond turned to grins. "Nightwalker it's nice to see you again. It's also great to see you at beautiful as ever" said Erza first, happily greeting her pass enemy. "What!" Exclaimed the guild members. Erza Nightwalker flinched and blushed at the last comment, "Same to you" Hearing their conversation sent everyone falling to the floor at how ridiculous that conversation sounded. "Well, that's Erza for you" sighed Lucy with a smile. Suddenly, "Hey, Gray's I bet me and other me can beat the two of you in a snap!" Challenged the pyro maniac with a fighting grin. "Oh, yeah, you don't stand a change, against me and the other me!" Challenged Gray back grinning determine. Both Gray-E and Natsu-E flinched. They where best friends they couldn't fight each other, and where about to decline when two girl interrupted. "Yeah, Natsu-E you got this!" yelled the leather wheezing blonde cheering her boyfriend. "Gray-E, I know you'll win!" yelled the legging wearing bluenet. Natsu-E was shocked Lucy-E was actually encouraging him on, Gray as well was shocked. "Well, Gray-E, we can't let the girls down can we!" Natsu replied with a grin to his friend getting ready. Gray-E nodded grinning and got ready, "Yeah, and I'm not ganna lose!" "Yeah, that's the spirit!" Exclaimed the fire dragon slayer and the ice demon slayer pumping their fists in the air. "Well, there they go!" sweatdroppped the blonde princess. "We, will join you as well" said Nightwalker as both she and Scarlet came up to the four. "Oh, yeah this is awesome!" exclaimed Natsu pointing at the redheads, "If I beat both of you. I'lll be S-Class!" Both Erzas' grinned, "We'll see about that!" The Elfman yelled saying that only real men got into fights, so he would get in as well. Soon, all the men were joining in. "Shut it Brats!" Came a loud old voice. Everyone froze and looked to the bar. "I don't want you brat ruining my guild hall with you fight" he said very serious, then turns to a look of fun, " So let's go down to the beach behind the guild and have our own tournament!" "Yeah!" The guild members cheered as the a ran outside. Well, everyone except Mira, Lucy, Levi and the Edolas group. They where a little shocked, mostly the Edolas guild members because they weren't used to this much fun. "Well, you kid coming!" Cheered the old man as he jumped off the counter and jumped off the cliff to the beach landing perfectly. "For an old man Master sure is agile" giggled Mira sweetly. "Why, is our guild so weird" sweatdroppped Lucy and Levi causing the Edolas group to break into laughter.

When they got down to the beach, the group found the male mages fighting and a few female mages as well, while others cheered them on. Natsu-E, Lucy-E, Levi-E, Gray-E, Juvia-E and Nightwalker were in wonder of the mage as they used different magic. "Hey, Luce!" Natsu called to his angel. "Huh?" She replied. "Come join the fight!" The dragon suggested happily, "help me fight against droopy eyes and Juvia!" "What!, I don't plan on dying!" Lucy exclaimed really not liking the idea of dying by a Fairy Tail brawl. Natsu came running to his girlfriend and grabbing her hand in his, "Come on! We all know your one of our strongest. Plus, I need my mate along side me!" Lucy blushed and nodded, making Natsu to grin his usual goofy grin. "Alright, open gate of Lion!" Lucy chanted raising the lions gate in the air, "Loki!" With a puff of pink smoke the well dressed lion appeared after having passed through the golden gate. Lucy-E was still amazed at the kind if magic her other could use! I mean it's not everyday you see you other self use magic to summon spirits. The moment Leo appeared his highly sensitive sense of smell caught a wiff of something special. He turned around and began to sniff Lucy. This caused Lucy to shriek and shivered, "What the hell are you doing!" She then proceed to smack the oranges haired spirit. "Aww...why...why..." Loki began to cry, "You so lucky, Natsuuuu!" Natsu grinned proudly, "Thank, Loki, not stop sulking and help you wizard in this fight. Plus, you still a member so you have to take part in the brawl!" "Of course, (Turns to Lucy and grins fixing his tie) You may be Natsu's but you still me wizard and I'll fight for you so let's do this" he said as he jumps into the fight. "Ready, Luce?" Natsu asked. "Hold on" she told him and stood if a fighting stance, "Star Dress! Leo form!" Her cloths began to glow and transform. Her mini short and pink striped shirt turned into a black dress that was cut from on side showing of her leg. It had a golden ribbon tied around her waist. Her hair tied back into a bun with a ribbon and the Leo symbol on her right breast. "Alright, now I'm ready!" She exclaimed running towards the fight a landing a Regulus Lucy Kick! on Elfman causing Natsu to cheer at his girlfriend's power and determination. Mira only giggle as he brother was sent flying by Lucy of all people. The Edolas Fairy Tail members where jaw dropped and wided eyed at Lucy's transformation. But soon could only watch in sadly wishing they still had their magic, and it seemed that Makarov knew this. "You know, you may not be from this world, but you still part Fairy Tail. I personally hate to see my children sad" began Master. The Edolas group was shocked to hear that the Master actually cared for them, especially Nightwalker since she was once the Fairy hunter. "Listen kids, if you would like that of which you are wishing for; there is a way to get it. Come to me tomorrow in the morning with you counter part and we'll see if it may come true" the old man finished as he walk away. They instantly began to talk amounst each other. Talk about if it was really possible, or if they could actually get to be able to magic again. After, the fight the sun had began to set and many guild members decied to head home or take some late night missions. Soon, the Earthland Fairy Tail members decided that the Edolas fairy Tail memebers will be stay with their respective counter part for the night. Well, all except for Natsu-E and Lucy-E who where going to sleep at Natsu's house with Hapoy, because Natsu was "sleeping-over" at Lucy's apartment.

[The next day]

It was a nice and chilly morning, the snow hadn's melted in the least. Still the young couple were completely naked in bed in each others arms considering that Natsu was a living heater and all. Lucy stirred slightly as she snuggled up against Natsu. Lucy giggled in her sleep as she heard Natsu's snores. She was actually surprised that Natsu's snore weren't loud and obnoxious, instead there were actually quiet and soft; she actually thought they were cute! Natsu mumbled something in her sleep and pulled her closer to him. Natsu loved the feeling of his Luce's body against his. (Not in a perv way. Shame on you!) when ever she was against him she felt so warm to him. He knew that being a fire mage he dealt with high temperature fire and normally he didn't feel any kind of heat what so ever, but Lucy had this kind of heat that made him happy, but a happiness that felt different than when he was with Igneel or his Fairy Tail Family. He felt like he had Celestial flames with him. Flame of wondrous power, that only came from the powers of dragon and Celestial magic. He felt Lucy stir and stretch with a small gasp. She looked up at his and smiled, "Hi" "Hi, how you feeling Luce?" Natsu asked showing her a smile as well. "Mmm...I'm fine...but I wanted to asked you if there are other things I need to know about mating season?" "Oh...ok shoot" he replied with his trademark grin. "Well, tell me about the specifics about our bond?" She inquired looking up at him and laid her chin on his chest. "Ok, well our bond allow both of us know how the other is feeling. You know like if you feel happy I feel happy or if you're sad, I'm said. Also, we can sense when one of us is in pain or in danger" Natsu explain as he hugged his gorgeous mate. "Really?! What else?" Lucy asked with a spark of curiosity in her eyes. Natsu chuckled at how cute she was when she got curious. "Well, if a guy I don't trust want to lay a hand on you, my mark will flare up" the pink haired man said as he placed a hand on her shoulder and rubbed his mark with his thumb. This made Lucy giggle as she had found that ever since she got that mating mark, that area got a bit more ticklish. "So, if any guy want to harm you in any way, this mark will use my magic to blast a fire attack then create a shield around you. It'll hold just enough for me to get to you and beat the crap out of them" Natsu grinned then kissing Lucy on the lips.

When they parted Natsu the got serious and blushed, "Lucy, there's one more thing I need to tell you about a fire dragon mating season." Lucy looked at him confused yet curious, "Huh? What is it?" Natsu blushed a bit more, "Well, you see during fire dragon mating season fire dragon release a special scent to make their mate feel even better when they mate." A slight tint appeared on Lucy's cheeks at the thought that smell from last night. "That smell also...make others around me well..u-uhh get (cleared his throat)...horny..." "Ehh...?" Lucy said with a confused expression which change to a wider eye shocked expression at the realization of what it all meant, "What?!" Natsu with an embarrassed nervous laugh and noddeds his head. "Oh...wow hehe, I didn't know that either, okay it'll be fine right?" Lucy spoke as she didn't really know how to replied to that, "I-Is thee anything e-else I should know about. Well, as mates, our senses will be sharper than normal, especial during mating season" he replied nodding when read the look on her face that said "does that mean..."

"Y-Yeah, that mean we'll having to constantly run and fine a closet or hideout to...mate" said Natsu for the first time completely red of embarrassment. "Oh, hehe i-is that all?!" Lucy asked with a high pitched voice as she was also red with embarrassment. "One last thing...you'll also be way more attractive to single males of...different species" Natsu ended with a growl. As if he'll let then get close to his Luce. "Wow, that's a lot to take in...but you know what Natsu" Lucy started and replied with a smile sensing her happiness, "I don't care about any of that stuff as long as I'm with you, my brave dragon!" She then nuzzled her cheek to his chest as she felt the vibrations of his chest as he chuckled and pulled her into an embrace and place a soft gentle kiss to her lip. Sadly that sweet kiss was so rudely interrupted, but a knock on the window. The in came a certain little cat. "Oh, shame one on you, Lucy! Have you (laughs) no decency! Shame on you, going around naked if front of poor Natsu" Happy laughed and elongating the word Natsu. Natsu just grinned and laughed along, but Lucy on the other hand wrapped a blanket around herself and began to chase a laughing cat around her room. Eventually, Lucy gave up and dropped on top of Natsu. "Natsuuuu, Happy's being mean" Lucy whined as she Nuzzled against her boyfriend. Natsu could help but laugh about the irony that it Lucy who is whining about Happy instead of the usual. Suddenly, the door to Lucy's room burst open and in came a fearsome woman. "Natsu! Lucy! Time to wake up!" Erza exclaimed quite cheerful. "Yeah, hurry up you bozos our Edolas version want us to come to the Master's office with them and-" Gray began walking in through the door when both he and Erza stopped dead in there tracks. Their eye grew the size of dinner plates and their jaws dropped; their face as red as Scarlet's hair. Right there before them was the more erotic scene they had seen this close. They saw a fully nude blonde demoiselle laying on top of an idiotic fire mage. "Ahh! I-I-I I'm s-so sorry you guy I-I-I got to go bye!" stuttered Gray with his still dinner plate eyes and red face as he zoomed out of the room and apartment. Erza just stood there looking at the equally red couple. "Oh! Lucy, I didn't know you would be like this. H-Hi Nas-su" Erza stuttered cursing herself for not having control over her voice, "S-Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt you fun time, I mean you banging fun, no I mean you bouncing exercise, I mean...I'll just go now!" Within seconds Erza ran out. Leaving two very embarrassed mages and a dying of laughter flying cat. "Well, you guy should...hahaha...calm your exercise and...haha get to the guild!" Happy laughed as he flew out the window.

"Well, that happened" Lucy said looking at Natsu who nodded, "We should get dressed before we scar anyone else" "Yeah, you probably right" replied Natsu getting up after Lucy and following her to the bathroom.

[At the Fairy Tail guild]

At the guild Gray and Erza where sitting at the bar still with red faces. Lucy-E and Natsu-E tried to snapped Erza out of it but could not. "Scarlet, how shameful you! Paralyzed by a small event!" said Nightwalker in a dark serious tone. Erza only looked up with a blushing face, "Y-You didn't see what I saw..." Juvia, Gray-E and Juvia-E were in the mean time trying to snap Gray out of it as well. Though for Gray having two very attractive Juvias and seeing his other person stand between then wasn't helping his situation as it was making things worse. "Darling, are you okay, why are you all red?!" exclaimed Juvia pressing her chest to his left arm looking at him with concern. "Yes, Gray what's wrong why are you zoned out" asked Juvia-E equally concerned and pressing her chest to his right arm. "Uh, I rather not talk about it please also mine stepping a few steps back" replied Gray nervous as thought of what him and Gray-E plus Juvia and Juvia-E equaled.

Suddenly, the doors were kicked open. "We're here!" yelled a cheerful fire dragon. Lucy giggled from where she was sitting on Natsu's shoulders. Then Michelle came running to them happily. "Big sister Lucy!" Michelle exclaimed but then turned to whining as she jumped up and down to try and reach her sister, "Lucy, I can't reach you...sniff...I miss you big sis...sniff...why can't I reach youuu!" Natsu chuckled before lifting Lucy up over his head and placing her down in front of him. "Hey, Michelle I missed you too. Why don't we go eat some breakfast!" Lucy exclaimed as she walked to the bar with a slight limp. (haha you can guess why!) "Mira can we get some pancake, oh please oh please" asked Michelle happily. Mira giggled as she took the order, "Sure thing. What about you Lucy?" "I'll share with Michelle but can I get and orange juice and some chicken wings with fire whisky" Lucy replied with a bright smile ordering for her and Natsu. Mira soon came back will the pancakes, juice, chicken wings and fire whiskey. "Thanks Mira! Lucy said thanking the beautiful takeover mage. Mira the leaned over the table and got close to Lucy's face with an innocent grin on her face, "Soooo, Lucy! I noticed you were limping when you got in here. Is there annnny reason whyyyyyy?!" "Well, you see uh haha?" Lucy began nervously, hoping something would get her out of this situation. Thankfully, her savior was he might dragon. Though in a in direct was

"Oi! Gray why you all red like that. Did you eat red Chile peppers or something!" yelled Natsu inspecting Gray who only dare off into the distance still very much red as was Erza, "Mira, ice butt isn't acting right?!" Mira turned and giggled knowing that Lucy had found a way out of her questions, at least for now. Lucy gave a long sigh of relief, 'Thank you Natsu. I can always count on you to get me out of these things.' 'No, prob. My angle! I'll always help you!' came the voice of her love making her smile. Lucy and Michelle turned to see that Natsu was sort of right about the red part. Lucy saw that next to her at the bar were Gray and Erza redder than Erza's hair. "Uh...no Natsu I didn't not eat a freakin' Chile paper!" replied Gray slowly at first then end up yelling out his answer, "Thanks you, I'm mentally scared and have my mine filled with Percy thought!" Natsu frowned at this and turned to Lucy, "Hey, Luce is that true?" Lucy sweatdroppped, "Natsu you're way to dense!" "Erza and Gray have been like this since the got her any idea why?" Lucy-E asked her her otherself. "Yeah, they been acting really weird," continued Natsu-E waving his hand in front of Erza who just stare off, trying to show his point. "Hehe...um that might...be mine and Natsu's fault" Lucy said sweating a bit as a red hue appear on her cheeks. Natsu looked at his girlfriend astonished, "Really, it's our fault?" Everyone just fell to the floor, Natsu's stupidity never ceased to amazing them."Yes, what happened...was well you see..." Lucy began and muttered the last part desperately hoping they wouldn't hear her! Though, no being able to hear what's she said only got everyone even more curious. "Ooo, what is it big sis, why are Erza and Gray acting weird" she asked Lucy extremely curious as did Natsu at the exact same time as Michelle. Lucy blushed and Happy began to laugh. "T-The reason why Erza and Gray are acting like this was because they walked in on...(blush intensely)...Natsu and me nakedinbed" she continued trying to say it as fast as possible so they wouldn't understand what she said. Everyone just stared at her for a second and suddenly, Natsu-E, Gray-E, Macoa and Wakaba, began to get extreme nose bleeds at the thought of Lucy nude. Suddenly, in a flash something takles Natsu to the ground. "Tell me my boy what was it LIKE! What was it LIKE, you must tell me" said the old voice of the small person who tackled the slayer to the ground. "Master!" yelled the guild members in shock. "Sorry, everyone we'll be right back" said Mira with a innocent and fair happy smile as she walked way dragging the old man with her. The old man was struggling while cry; desperately crying for help, though his pleads were sadly unheard by his children.

"Okay, I thing I'm over it now" said Erza as she slowly went back to normal. She looked around to see Natsu on the floor, Lucy flaming red, and the other members either white as ghost or with extremely server nose bleeds, "eh, what happened?" Levi McGarden came up to her, "Well, you see..." After, Levi explained, Erza sigh and cursing herself to fall to such a scene. She looked around once more and realize that her fellow member were all in the same stations they had been when this event started. It ticked her off a bit considering that Nightwalker was the only one who wasn't completely traumatized. "Alright, that's enough snap out of it!" Erza yelled evily. Instantly, the fellow humans groaned in pain when they found large red bumps on their skulls. "Wow, even in Earthland, Erza is scary" cried Natsu-E rubbing the bump on his head. "We're back!" came a sweet voice. They turned to see the beautiful barmaid standing next to a short of man with a long chain of bumps sticking out from his head. The Master cleared his throat and spoke, "I apologize for my behavior, my children. I think it is time we should get to the matter at hand. If the Edolas members and the Earthland versons please follow me to the East Forest" Master said as he walked out the guild doors to the East Forest. They followed Master Makarov out into snowy world outside and continued to the forest. Once in the forest Master Makarov stopped in the middle of a snow coated clearing. He turned around to look at his children. "Good, now I call you all here because, my wonderful children from Edolas would like to be able to obtain magic of their own I would like you to help them achieve that goal." Master explained to everyone. ""Oh, yeah, I'ma teach other me to be an awesome fire wizard like me and Romeo!" Natsu exclaimed lighting his fist on fire. "Yeah, it sounds fun!" Lucy exclaimed as well. Soon the Earthland members agreed. Master then said he will first help the Edolas citizens to actually obtain magic, and suggest that the others train for a bit. Master turned to the Edolas gang with a extremely serious face. "Natsu-E, Lucy-E, Levi-E, Gray-E, Juvia-E, and Erza-E. You must know before we begin that if you do aquir magic power... You will never be able to go back to you homeland!" This sent the Edolas in shock. They stood their each just glancing at each other and debating internally whether to gain magic or go home. Nightwalker was the very first to step up a proclaimed, "I will aquir my own magic and I shall live here as an Earthlander!" Nightwalker words caused even more shock amongst the others. "Very, well" Master nodded then turned to the others for their answers. The others were not too sure of what to do. They really wanted to gain magic power once more, but they were not complete prepared to leave their old friends. Suddenly, a certain pink haired young man walked forward. "I choose to gain magic power as well. I choose to stay in Earthland, and be part of your Fairy Tail!" Natsu proclaimed. "Whaaaatt!" yelled the others, especially, Lucy Ashley. Natsu-E turned around with a smile, "I know...I'll miss them more than anything, but I think it's time to move on. The guys back home have all, but they move on and now have families, remember, most are older than us and settled down, also job have been less and less. We still have a change to explore. I think we'll be fine here with these wonderful guild members." At first, hearing Natsu-E's explanation they were still unsure until, "I'm staying too" They looked at the blonde from where the voice had come form. "I thing it it time to move on as well. (She move to Natsu-E and gives him a kiss on the cheek, making the boy turn the shade of his hair) Also, I can leave this kid alone, without me. I'd miss him to much." So one by one they all agreed. Master nodded and continued.

Master Makarov then had the Edolas gangs sit on the ground in a meditation position under the shade of the east wood trees. "Listen, my children. Magic is alive. It has a spirit. For a wizard it is like their life force, but it is possible to live without it. Magic can be obtained in two possible ways, one being, you were born with magic energy within you. The second being though meditation" the old Master explained. Slowly walking back and forth between the meditating group. "Now, in order for you to absorb the ethernano you must fouces on what it is you want to accomplish. Imagine that drawing in the air around you through you skin. Imagine that you moving the elementsin air towards you. Then you'll feel a new energy move with in you're body. That will create you inner container, where magic will be stores. Keep, meditate until you feel completely full of magical energy," the mustached man explained. They all had their eyebrows scrunched in concentration. Slowly small sphere particals began to glow in the air around a certain pink haired boy. Gracefully, once glowing partical moved and became absorbed by his body. His eye opened and gasped as he felt energy move within him. His gasp got the attention of the group, all but nightwalker. They noticed that golden sphere had surrounded Erza-E and Natsu-E. They turned to the scarlet haired woman who was suddenly done the exact thing Natsu-E had done seconds ago. "Look, at the glowing sphere!" exclaimed Levi-E as she slowly reach to touch one, but disappeared before he could touch it. "Wow, that is so cool! Isn't that right, Juvia dear!" Gray said leaning toward Juvia with a comedic anime smile. "Ye...yes, it is astonishing" replied Juvia with a cut in the words as she blushed slightly with Gray-E being so close to her. "Mmm" nodded the Master, "It is remarkable, though this is Ether Nano in it's simplest visible state. These are building blocks that come together in a wizard's body to make magic. Ether Nano have every elements in it. Though with out a wizard or a caster it can not be made into magic. It remains an extremely powerful substance, that cannot be used. Continue to absorb the Ether Nano until you are filled with magic energy" the master explained. The nodded and continued their meditation. Erza-E concentrated, imagining the air move towards her, she felt a new energy she had never felt before enter her an beging to pile up within her. Suddenly, she felt as if she could fit anymore into her. Her eyes widened toward the Master, who had a smile on his face. Master smiled and nodded his approval. Soon, one by one the began to fill with magic.

Once, they were done the got up feeling supper energized, like never before. "Wow, I feel so energetic!" exclaimed Natsu-E ran around a laughing Lucy Ashley. "You look even more beautiful, my previous rain drop, the magic energy make your shin look radiant!" Proclaimed Gray-E with his eyes heart shaped. "T-Thank you, your s-so sweet!" Juvia replied looking ways to hide her blush. This caused the sweater wearing young man's heart shoot out of his chest and back. Erza-E though not talking much laughed along with Levi-E. Makarov looked the the smile on his children and couldn't help but smile and feeling proud. He the continued his speaking, "See, my children you are on your way to becoming powerful mages. There in one last step to officially gain your magic power. I want you all to go with you Earthland counter part, so they can help you con lock you magic power!" With that they nodded happily and ran off to fine their counter parts and began to train with them.

Gray-E after training with Gray he found out he used ice magic as well, though his was in specific snow magic like that guy from Blue Pegasus. Lucy-E, after training with Lucy and Capricorn, discovered she used a very fetch-y magic. She became a holder type mage. Her magic was binding magic. With her new magic she will be able to summon or make anything into all kind of thing that can restrain you, such as ropes, cages, and her personal favorite, a whip! When Natsu-E and Gray-E realized this, their blood and color drained out of them in terror. Lucy-E gave them a evil smirk and called forth her whips and tied the two boys up; while Lucy sweatdroppped and Natsu laughed out loud. Sadly, this got the poor dragon slayer to be pulled into the binding as well, this time Lucy-E was laughing out loud. Levi learned Silver smelt mean she can melt any melt or soild material into any kind of mechanized weaponry or plain out machine. Juvia's magic was water magic, but more specifically the brand of her magic was Lapis hair. In other words like Flares Corona's Crimson hair, only this is the water version of it. The only difference is that Juvia-E can not only make her hair long and water in it, but can change the temperature of the water from hot to freezing. To cause burns or even extreme frostbite. Natsu-E learned fire magic. His brand of magic was flare bomb. He can create crystal balls with hook-like spikes, with get set on fie and throw them at his opponent. They sink into his enemy's skin then explodes, thus destroying limbs, organs, etc.

"Wow, you guy look like you've been using magic since forever. How about a fight!" suggested Natsu with a huge open mouthed smile, and fire inside. "We really, should. It seem like a great idea" continued Erza wanting to see a few people fight, "and how about my and Nightwalker choose the parings" "Sure, I agree. I just hope I get t be the crap out of the Ashy blonde bimbo!" Levi-E replied with a smirk while getting in a fighting position. "What you say you scrawny grease monkey!" Lucy-E yelled back. Both girl butted heads, when suddenly their heads had been pushed apart and crack in a way that their neck should not bend. "That's enough!" exclaimed a rather irritated Nightwalker, "Ever since King Jellalasked be to become a Fairy Tail member to redeem myself, I've had to stop you idiots from fighting now sit down a be quiet!" "Yes, ma'am!" Both Levi-E and Lucy-E exclaimed as the instant sat down in fear. "Wow, Nightwalker. I must say that was impressive!" said Erza complimenting her Edolas self. "Thank you, Scarlet" Erza-E replied. "Ok, so can we start the fights?" Juvia asked calmly while cling to her boyfriend's arm. "Yeah, Erza ai wanna fight someone already! As long as it's not Juvia!" Gray whinned. "Alright, Alright, you will fight Juvia-E, Juvia will fight Levi andI would like to fight Nightwalker to a rematch" replied Erza turing to Nightwalker grinning. "Wait!" what about us!" yelled an angry Natsu. "Silence!" Erza ordered causing Natsu to yelp and hide behind Lucy who was also shivering, "You and Lucy will fight each other in the first fight." "What! I'm ganna die!" "What, I can't hurt her!" Yelled both Natsu and Lucy. Then they stopped and looked at each other. Both a bit nervous about fighting each other.

**well, there it is. I know I usually end with a bit of character talk, but I once again I wanted to apologize for taking so long to post the new chapter. My plans are to soon have the fairy tail guild join in this years "Grand Magic games" and one paring I want to have is Natsu and Lucy Vs. Sting and Yukino, but if you have other pairing you want then to fight and how they fight I can try to put it in as well as tweaking it with my own ideas, after all it is my story but I'm ok with suggestions!? ﾟﾘﾃ****? ﾟﾘﾃ **


	10. Chapter 10 New power, Stronger Star!

Secret Life, Secret World Ch. 5

_**Sorry for the extremely long wait but anyways so in the manga a certain Master has departed, and at the time of this posting there isn't any evidence of survival, but just assume they are still alive in my fanfic.**_

"_You and Lucy will fight each other in the fist fight" Nightwalker suggested. "What! I'm gonna die" "What! I can't hurt her!" both Natsu and Lucy yelled in horror._

"Miss, Nightwalker I don't think that's a very good idea…" Juvia said while trying to change Erza-E mind. Lucy mouthed thanks to the rain woman from her hiding spot behind her dragon. Nightwalker did not seem all to amused with her order being questioned. "I also don't think this is a good idea, Erza," Levi agreed trying to convince her Erza to stop the fight between Natsu and Lucy. Levi, Natsu, and Lucy all looked to Erza with hope, only to find her in a thoughtful state. "Hmm…" Erza hummed with a hand to her chin, "Maybe it would be good for you two. After all, you've been partners for a long time already. You've grown together and gotten strong alongside each other. Having both of you test each other's skill could do you some good."

After hearing, Erza say that both Lucy and Natsu went pale as a ghost. The scarlet haired teen walked over to the celestial spirit mage. Erza gentle place here hand on Lucy's shoulder while giving her an encouraging smile, "Lucy, you are very strong and I have no doubt in my mind that you can most definitely hold your own against Natsu!" Lucy was surprised; looking to her other friends who nodded in agreement. Natsu having calmed down walked up to her and have her a comforting hug while softly whispering, "Luce, I know how powerful are. I am so proud that you are my mate, but if you feel the need to stop at any moment tell me…okay?" "I will," Lucy replied gladly returning the hug. Once the two pulled apart they stood shoulder to shoulder with determined looks clearly shown on their faces, "I'm all fired up!"

Having heard the couple exclaimed determinedly the other quickly followed suit preparing themselves to the spare. "Alright, Lucy and Natsu will fight first. Second, will be Levi vs. Lucy-E, next Gray vs. Gray-E, then Juvia vs. Levi-E, after that Natsu-E vs. Juvia-E, and last of which will be Nightwalkers and mine," the redhead announced. Everyone looked at their respective sparring partners, thinking the pairings felt a bit odd but at the same time seem to excite them even more. "Well, it seems that you're raring to go," the elderly master grinning widely before jumping off the snow covered log he had been sitting on, "Now listen even though this is just a practice match I want you all to show just as much spirit as you would on a job or a battlefield!" 

Makarov turned to his newest member, at least in the Earthland Fairy Tail, and smile proudly, "All of you, are still very young. You may have only now gotten access internal magic power, even so, I want you to show real spirit as well!" Lucy-E and Levi-E pumped their fists in the air gleefully. Natsu-E wiped away a few tears of joy, while Gray-E did the same but holding Juvia-E's hand. Juvia felt touched holding her hand to her heart. Only Erza Nightwalker would not show that such weakness show but deep, deep, deep down she felt joy. She could not understand who simple words could make her feel…loved. Haha she must be going crazy she thought to herself, but even so felt at piece.

That was when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She traced her sight along the slender youthful arm to her equally beautiful scarlet twin. "You know, you don't need to keep your heart in armor," Erza said kindly and spoke again, "I was like that you know. We all made not see eye to eye on everything but we treat each other as family. Now just like the rest of us, you are and hopefully forever will be our family."

Erza-E smiled, something rare for her, with content, "You're right. We are from Edolas and you all welcomed us with open and joyful arms. With only one day for seeing with my own eye how your guild acts. Your guild is not what I expected, not by a long shot, but you are so close." "In time, I wish to have a bond with everyone I can. Just don't let your pink haired dimwit annoy me. I do not wish to be the cause of his added brain damage!" Erza-E smirked with a hand on her hip. A few yards away Natsu who had been listening on the Erzas smiled but quickly exclaimed unpleasantly when Erza-a claimed he had brain damage. "Hey, I'll have you know that I am smart when I want to be!" Natsu roars instantly turning around and pointing. The moment Natsu finished all the Fairy Tail members burst into laughter. "Yeah, right the day I see that hell will freeze over!" Gray and Lucy-E exclaimed laughing hysterically. The poor dragon slayer dropped to the ground, cross-legged, arms crossed, and with a huff sat pouting. "I'm smart…" Natsu mumbled through his pouted lips.

Two giggled where come from Dragon's mate and the scarlet knight. "Aw, Natsu you're so cute! Don't worry, I know you're smart. Why do you think I'm you mate? If I didn't think you were smart I wouldn't be dating you. Smart deserves smart right," Lucy said kneeling beside him; while winking, and sticking out her tongue cutely. Erza took a seat to his right, "Yes, Natsu we know you're smart. It just that half the time you're the guild child spirit. But if you weren't the _smart _and _childish _Natsu the guild just won't be the same!" The pink haired teen pout had transformed into his trademarked goofy grin, "Thank guys. Now, let's get to some fighten!"

Once the three were up on their feet. Makarov who had just wiped his tears way from his hysterical laughter, "Alright, you brats let test how strong you've gotten!"

[At the guild hall]

Just outside the guild doors two pumpkin like creatures step closer, then with a push of her hand she walked into the Fairy Tail guild hall. Upon opening now one seemed to notice. Even so slowly but surely the hall began to quiet to an almost deafening silence. Gajeel who had been facing the bar with his back to the front door couldn't see who they were but just by their scent could he tell who hide in the pumpkins. Wendy could just as easily tell who the visitors were, but their scent. Gajeel grunted in annoyance while Wendy gave an excited giggle. Turning around the dragon slayers eye joined the rest of their guild. They were the only ones not surprised to see two pumpkin heads aside from a few others.

"Why hello princess Hisui, how may we help you today?" Wendy said happily and politely greeting the Fiore princes. The two pumpkin heads gave each other a look before letting out a laugh. "Hello to you too, Wendy and Gajeel!" laughed the princess pulling off her pumpkin head off, followed but Arcadios, "Well the reason for our visit is to speak with the Master about something. By any chance could I speak to your master?" Whispers were quickly spread and murmurs softly echoed as they asked each other why the princes would want to speak with the Master. "Oh, sorry, but the Master isn't currently in the guild hall and I'm not sure when he'll be back exactly," Wendy replied feeling bad about causing the princes to wasting her time for nothing. "Mmm, well that too bad-" "If spill it already! I ain't got time for long speeches. I got work and fighten to do!" Gajeel spoke, not so much in a pleasant mood. "Hey, you are in the presence of the princess, show her some respect!" Arcadios barked.

Gajeel was about to get up and beat the everlasting snot out of this man, but was quickly _persuaded_ not to take action by a certain _devil_. "Please your highness forgive his rudeness, he only asks like this when his girlfriend isn't around," Mira said in an apologetic fashion. The barmaid had walked out from behind the bar counter to greet her kingdoms' princess. "Hehe, it's quite alright Mirajane. The reason for our visit was to personally invite the Fairy Tail guild to this years' Grand Magic Games," the green haired woman said smiling brightly, "My father was very anxious when he asked us to come invite you personally. So, that is why I needed to speak with the Master since the Master is the only one who can confirm an entry to the Grand Magic Games."

"Oh, the Grand Magic Games sound fun. I'll make sure to tell Master. May I ask if you'll be staying in Magnolia for a few days or will you head back to Crocus?" Mira asked hoping that the princess would be staying in town. "Actually, we were, in fact, going to stay a few days, we were hoping to go sightseeing around Magnolia!" exclaimed the princess quite excitedly having heard that Magnolia around this time was filled with merchants from all over Ishgar and etc. "That's wonderful, if it would be alright I could give you a tour of Magnolia while we wait for the Master to arrive!" Wendy offered excitedly. Both Arcadios and Hisui smiled before thanking the blue haired girl for offering. "Hey, I want to come along!" A boy's voice called out. "I shall go as well. Wendy cannot leave without me," came another feline voice. The princess, knight and Fairy Tail girl turn to gaze upon the sources of the voices. A boy with blue hair and cute pointy ears, that looked about Wendy's age, walked up to the group with a snow white colored cat sitting on his head.

"Oh, hi Happy and Carla," Wendy greeted the two with a sweet smile. "Wendy we thought you were going to leave without us!" The boy haired boy exclaimed. "Sorry, Happy it's just that not every day you give the princes a tour around Magnolia," Wendy replied with a small sweatdrop for Happy's outburst, " You and Carla can come along if you want." Happy nodded contently before turning to the Princes, "Hello, Princes Hisui, who are you? Is something wrong in Crocus?" Happy asked with a clueless expression with an arm raised. "Happy she just finished explaining her reason," Carla said shaking her head at her friend's short memory. "Oh..." Happy said blankly lowering his arm. "It's ok Happy" the celestial mage giggles, "I must say Happy I didn't know you could do transformation magic?"

"He's been able to for a while the only thing is that he seemed to have forgotten, " giggles Carla kindly holding her hand to her mouth while looking down at her blue friend, "Even if he hasn't mastered it yet!" At this Happy couldn't help but blush in embarrassment, while holding his hand behind his back. Seeing the bright glow of Happy's cheek caused the girl, including Arcadios, to laugh. "Aww! Happy, you know I thin you did great, might I add you look pretty handsome too," Hisui said giving the transformed exceed a wink. Happy's face instantly brightened as his smaller body tackled the princess in a hug, "Wow, thank you, princess, you the best!" Due to Happy's quick movement, Carla was left in did air when he tackled the princes; if not for Wendy Carla would have certainly hit the floor.

[In the snowy woods]

Pink to the left and yellow to the right. Two master mages stood with determined looks. "Alright, Natsu, Lucy I want you both to give it you all. The match will be over when I say, understood?" Erza said making sure that the two were paying attention. "Got it!" they spoke in unison. "Good you can start," Erza said finishing and took a seat with the rest, which was a good distance away from harmful magic shockwaves. "Natsu, don't you dare go easy on me!" Lucy yelled confidently. "I wouldn't dream of it, Luce. Now would the princess like to take the first move?" Natsu said bowing slightly with an arm extended. "My, what a gentleman! Natsu, that night have been your first mistake!" Lucy replied with a devious grin. (Queue in the Fairy Tail theme song)

Viewed from an angle the blonde mage held out two golden keys. "Let's do this! Open gate of the Maiden! Virgo!" Lucy enchanted, her voice echoing in the air, "Now open gate of the lion! Leo!" The end of the golden keys shown with the glow of celestial magic. Two flashes of sun-kissed light blasted in thin air allowing two celestial spirits to enter into Earthland. As soon as the light faded away a well-dressed spirit appeared alongside a beautiful pink haired woman in a maid's outfit. "Ah!" Exclaimed Lucy-E, Gray-E, Natsu-E, and Levi-E sparkly eyed. They had seen Lucy's magic years ago, but due to at the time being in the heat of battle as well as it had been about eight years since the Earthlanders had been in Edolas; their memories of Celestial Spirit magic were a little hazy. To she two spirits appear from thin air as well as watching how they glowed had them zoned out.

"Hey, guys we're sparring with Natsu today, so we have to give it our all!" Lucy said informing her spirits. "Very well, Princess. I must punish Natsu for not keeping his promise to punish me!" Virgo replied nonchalantly before taking off into a run. "Eeeh?" Rang the voice of the Edolas citizens who sweatdropped at the spirits comment. "Mmm, this is great! It's been a while since we've brawled Natsu. Let's see how rusty you are!" commented the cocky lion with a smirk that could make a female quiver with desire. Without hesitation, the lion in the suite took off towards the already fired up dragon slayer.

"Bring it, Virgo, Loke I'll show you rusty!" Natsu exclaimed grinning leaping into battle, "Fire Dragon Fist!" His punches were blocked simultaneously but a foot and another punch. "Mmm, this is quite impressive for you to be able to equally block the two of us," Loke said thoughtfully. "Heh! You've seen nothing yet!" Natsu smirked before forcing the spirits spinning in the air. Virgo being the lightest of the spirits quickly regained her balance mid-air before clapping her hands together over her head, "Spicaaa, Hole!" A light blade appeared from her clapped hands as she aimed it down to Natsu. In seconds the blade descended onto Natsu who blocked with his flaming forearm. Even so, the light blade didn't cause him damage but it did cut a circle around him. He sank a few inches into the frozen ground, if not for his own magic he would have sunk into a much deeper hole. That was when he realized that Virgo's attack had is appeared.

On instinct, the pink haired teen's headshot to the left only to come in harsh contact with a Regulus Lucy kick! "Ahaha!" Yelled Natsu comedically being sent flying. "Oh, wow!" Levi and Levi-E exclaimed in amazement. A light bulb clicked in Levi-E's mind and turned to Lucy-E, "Hey, bimbo, looks like you cuter nicer self could easily kick your ass!" Lucy-E stiffened, her eyes closed, with her right eyebrow twitching rapidly, "I'm going to pretend that a scrawny blue haired mop did not say I'm weaker than myself..." Lucy-E hissed through her teeth. Within seconds they both opened their both to squabble though instantly silenced by Nightwalker's since glare. Levi-E and Lucy-E dared not to look into the redhead's eyes in fear of dying, so instead, they turned back to the battle.

"Not bad, Lucy. I caught me off guard!" Natsu said grinning like an idiot and quite impressed. His grin resembled that of a proud father, though by no means did he want to be seen as a father figure to her, for delicious reasons. (Hint, Hint ;) ) "Aww, thanks, Natsu!" Lucy said not being able to help but feel pride that she had impressed her mate. "But I'm just getting started Luce! So, I hope not scared because I trust you can match me in fighting right?!" Natsu said getting into a fighting stance. Lucy grinned and got into her own fighting stance; her Fleuve d'étoiles at the ready, "Of course I can Natsu! If anyone should be scared is you!"

From their spots on the sidelines, Gray, Juvia, Levi and even Erza watch in marvel at their sexy blonde friend. They watch how Natsu and Lucy shot towards one another attack/whip ready. Natsu's awesome magic power against Lucy's Star Dress and two of her most powerful spirits. Those who had known Lucy the longest knew that Lucy was more than capable of holding her own against Natsu, but they were surprised to see this result. Lucy was almost effortlessly blocking and countering most of Natsu's attacks, even catching him off guard. Lucy was barely even breaking a sweat; they all watched in amazement at the amount of magic she was producing.

"Fire Dragon Roar!" The Salamander roaring flames from his mouth. A shine gleamed in her eye as she easily dodges the attack. "Thank for melting the snow, Natsu," Lucy said grinning knowing full well that this action was about to shock everyone. Holding a very special celestial spirit key in her hand, "I beckon thy to my side at once pass through the gate the constellation of the water bearer, Aquarius!"

**Ding! Dong!**

Light flashed before the Fairies as another spirit pass through the gate. As the light faded away the third spirit appeared grinning with her arms crossed. Beside her was her wizard in her Star Dress Aquarius form along with Loke and Virgo who also held devious grins. "Shit" Oh, My God!" "Ahh!" Natsu, Gray, Erza, Juvia, and Levi exclaimed bewilderment clearly evident. The Edolas group looked at each other confused then back at the Earthlanders. "Uh, why did you all just yell?" Natsu-E asked softly. "Please excuse us..." Erza replied clearing her throat and regaining her composure," Alright how many celestial spirits do you see on that field?" "Three, but w-what does that have to do with you outbursts?" Natsu-E asked again not understanding. "Is it something important?" Lucy-E and Levi-E asked.

"Yes. You see when a Celestial Spirit mage summons a spirit they use their magic to keep the spirit in this world. Depending on the type of key and power of the spirit, that's the amount of magic the caster uses to keep the spirits in Earthland. Lucy not only can open the less powered silver key spirits, but also the power and most magic draining golden keys," Erza explained her eyes still wide with admiration, " For Celestial Spirit Wizards who can keep who gates open is very impressive in itself, especially when the two gate are of the golden Zodiac keys." "So what you saying is that opening three gates is some kind of strength?" Juvia-E asked more or less understanding. "Exactly, the only thing is that opening more than one gate at a time is considered advanced Celestial Spirit magic. Very few can master opening to two gates at once, let alone three gates," Gray said continuing Erza's explanation. Levi decided to step in next, "It been rumored that once a very small handful of Celestial Wizard have been ever able to open three gates while keeping all three in this world for long periods of time."

"What has us feeling, even more, pride in Lucy is the fact that she not only opened three gates but each of theses spirits are three of her strongest. Also, add on her Star Dess; all of which drain magic at astonishing rates," Erza said feeling so proud of her friend, "Lucy has really come a long way since we first met..."

"You can say that again!" Gray said laughing along with the shorter blue haired girls. 'Magic works very distinctly from the magic that was once found in Edolas...I wonder...' Though a certain nightwalker.

By now Natsu was sweating buckets, "So, I have to fight Bondage girl, the flirt an Aquarius? Aquarius smirk when she heard Natsu say her name and not some fish commented nickname. Both Aquarius and Natsu knew that if Natsu had even dared to call her anything he'd be seriously dead. 'What, don't tell me my brave dragon mate is scared of little me," Lucy teased mischievously. This got Natsu instantly fire up, having his fire fueled but pride and gleeful thought. "Lucy you know very well I never run from a fight! So bring it!" Natsu said grinning determinedly. "Aquarius do you mind?" Lucy turned to her spirit smiling. "Tch, I'm only doing this because I like seeing _ their _faces as _they_ get washed way!" Aquarius said laughing as her vase began to glow from the inside.

_They_

_They_

_They_

…_..._

_!_

"Shit!" The Earthlanders yelled in fear, including Juvia herself. The only exception was Erza. Once more the Edolas gang gave a confuse look to each other. "Earthstone blast!" Virgo enchanted as the ground around her broke, lifted into the air, and shoot toward the dragon. "Regulus Impact!" Loke yelled with a golden punch of light shooting from his fist"Haaaaaahh!" The mermaid yelled into the air as she swished her urn in from of her was a giant torrent blasted out of the small container. The was two stories high in seconds before crashing down over the wizards. The crashing water came over them before the could react. Upon seeing the huge wave of water the Edolas gang scream in fright finally understanding. Not only did they have two powerful Earth attack and Light attack coming toward them, the also had a tsunami headed right towards them!

Crash!

"Ahhhhblbll!" Everyone yelled as they were swept away by the blast of the two attack as well by the massive wave. The only person to have been able to avoid the attacks was Titania; though ironically Erza-E was completely caught off-guard and was swept way like the other. The Master, who had decided to nap, was suddenly woken when he found he couldn't breathe. His eye widened pure white, the size of dinner plates while flailing his arms rapidly. The short man and teens were lifted if the ground by the water as if they were a small wooden stick.

"U-Uhh, Aquarius you might, have gone...a little bit overboard..." Lucy said nervously but squealed in fright when she saw the gleam in the water bearer's eyes. Next thing Lucy knew she was swept way with the rest of them. "No, why me tooooo!" Lucy yelled holding down her skirt while floating away.

[At the guild hall]

"Oh, before we go might I have a drink?" Hisui politely wanting to rid her thirst. "Sure, Princess Hisui anything you'd like!" Wakaba and Macao said in unison blushed on their cheeks and pink hearts for eyes. "You guys need to stop old perving over the _princess,_" Romeo said walking up behind his dad and dad's best friend. "Now, Romeo I'm still your dad. Don't say thing like that about your dad in public," Macao said sternly. "Then please act like one..." Romeo sigh calmly hanging his head in defeat. "Hmhm!" Giggle Wendy at the boy's efforts to call his pervy dad, "Hey, Romeo try to keep up hope, hehe!" Romeo looked up and smiled a small blush clearly visible over his cheek, "Heehee!"

"Here you go, Hisui," Mira said kindly, holding a glass of fresh orange juice. "Thank you very much, Mira. Thank you for just calling me by my name. It makes me feel...a bit normal," the princess said blushing. "Well, you're welcome. If there is anything would like please met me know," Mira said before walking back to the bar. "So, when do we leave?" Happy asked was he stood up from his seat. "We'll leave when Princess Hisui finished her drink," Arcadios answered looking at the younger boy. "Happy why are you so excited?!" Carla asked curiously looking at the _good_ friend. Happy looked at Carla smile like a cute goof, "It's because the Princess told me she would buy us a fish each, oh wait it was supposed to be a surprise!"

"Heehee, aw Happy you so thoughtful, but remember I'm not too keen on fish," Carla giggled reminding the tomcat from the table. "Oh no I forgot-" Happy yelled but was cut off by a booming sound and a tremor. It was all coming from behind the guild. The fairies ran out to the pool, where their sights were drawn to the lake that had frozen over. As they watch from the surrounding snow covered forest a large wave of water washed over the iced lake. "Woah, look that huge wave!" Romeo exclaimed. "Oh no look it's the Master and the others!" Wendy exclaimed with a worried expression before jumping off the cliff down to the beach and running on top the frozen water.

Down at the beach, they Fairy Tail members groaned as the willed themselves to get up. "I'm all wet and cold," Levi whined shivering intensely. "Why did you warn us that Mermaid was crazy, other me!" Lucy-E said freezing with an arm around Natsu-E waist protectively. "Soorryy," Lucy groaned as she looking up form her hands and knees position. "Well, I'll let is pass!" Makarov said raising an arm in the air and a blush on his face. "Don't look at Lucy like that you old perv, gramps!" Natsu and Gray yelled in unison, to protect his mate's/ sister's dignity. "I would never have thought that those spirits had such power, " Nightwalker said with amazement. "Well, that's Aquarius for ya..." Juvia said shivering. Juvia smiled contently though when she felt two muscles arms wrap around her warmly and tightly, "You okay Juvia?" "Yes, my love thank you," Juvia replied gently placing her hand over _love-cicle._

"What about you Lucy you feeling alright?" Natsu said holding Lucy's hand while helping her up. "You know I should be asking you that, Natsu. After all you the one who got hit by the direct magic, " Lucy replied quickly making sure that her boyfriend wasn't hurt too badly. The fact was that both of them were pretty hurt, course not enough to cause a lot of pain. Natsu being the one on the direct receiving end of the attacks was pretty beat up. "Don't worry, I can handle it, but-" Natsu began but was cut off when they heard the familiar voice of dragon slayer. They turned to see and beautiful teenage sky dragon ran towards them with a few other mages as well. Since the lake was _still _only covered by ice they thought it better to only send a few onto the ice. "Hey, are you alright," Wendy asked as she got closer to them, followed by Gajeel, Happy and Carla.

"Hey, Wendy, we're alright, I think..." Gray-E replied shivering as his large amount of clothing weighed down on him. "Well, that's good but what happened, why are all of you wet" Wendy asked wanted to understand. That was when from above a certain redhead landed down next to Natsu and Lucy. "Erza, at least you made it out unscathed," Lucy said relieved. Erza nodded turning to Wendy, "What happened was Lucy's doing." This was received with a "What!" Expression. "Yeah, you all should have seen it It was awesome! I've got the best mate ever!" Natsu exclaimed gloating over his girlfriend wrapping an arm around her small waist. Lucy smiled feeling touched, it always feels nice to have Natsu complement her, even if he liked shouting it out.

"Natsu, can we please go inside before we continue explaining. I'm pretty sure most of us are feeling pretty chilly, too bad most of us can't be like you or Gray" Lucy laughed while shivering in Natsu's arm. Natsu nodded happily, before lifting his light mate in his warm arms and spoke, "We should head inside before those that got wet freeze to death." Everyone nodded before heading back to the guild to warm up.

Once inside the warmth of the guild, Mira brought everyone a heated blanket. Natsu sat down at one of the tables breathing heavily, "Note to self never piss Lucy off!" "Natsu why do you say that?" Happy asked still in his little boy transformation. Looking from his seat he saw a young boy looking back at him. "Eh? Who are you?" Natsu asked looking confused and causing the cat boy to look hurt. "How could you Natsu is me Happy!" Happy said on the verge of crying. At this Natsu freak and immediately tried to calm his buddy/_son. _In Natsu's defense, he had just had his nostrils by water, added to Happy's scent mixed with human thanks to his transformation, it wasn't easy to notice who the cute boy was. Natsu brought his pal in his arms and calmed him down, "Hey, I'm sorry bud, now why don't you tell me how long you've been able to transform so well, and not tell me huh!" "I've been practicing with Carla. She's the best teacher ever!" Happy grinned happily talking about Carla.

Meanwhile, Erza, Makarov, the Edolas gang, and the rest of the guild gathered for the explanation. "Oh, Princess Hisui what an honor, may I ask the reason for your visit?" Makarov asked politely realizing that she was present. "If it is alright Master Makarov I'm more concerned with what happen a few minutes ago," Hisui said honestly. "Then you might want to ask Erza since I had taken a nap and woke up swimming in water, haha!" Makarov laughed full heartedly while holding his arm behind his head. She couldn't help but giggle at the old man's laughter. "So, miss Erza why where you all wash over by the water?" Arcadios asked. "Well, the reason why we had left with the Master was so that out new family members (her arms extend towards the Edolas gang) could obtain magic of their own," Erza said smiling proudly, "and I'm very proud to say that they've already got some powerful magic at their disposal."

Hearing the pleasant comment cause the newbies to blush. Erza chuckled before continuing with a grin," Though the wave was caused by a certain someone's spirit." An exclamation mark appeared near Lucy's head as she began to laugh nervously from within her warm blanket. "You see after our friends gained magic energy we decided to have a few sparring matches. The first of these was to be a match between Lucy and Natsu," Erza said before laughing at the "What!" expressions her guild mates displayed.

"I'm sure all of you would be beyond amazed at Lucy's power. She has gotten so powerful that she can now open three gates at one time for long periods at a time as well keep her Star Dress up," Erza said her words filled with pride in her friends, "Lucy was even able to match Natsu in their fight!"

"Wait! So the reason my mate got soaked and is freezing her tail off is 'couse your loud and hyperactive mate!" Gajeel yelled at Natsu while holding his blanket covered girlfriend. "What did you say you, rusted tin head!" Natsu yelled back suddenly appearing before the Iron dragon with his own mate in his left arm and his human Exceed. Clunk! Both Dragon Slayers banged their forehead together grinning evilly. "You're just jealous my mate can beat the crap out of anyone who tries to mess with her!" Natsu argued loudly. Gajeel quickly counters, "Yeah, right lave brain! Bunny girl got nothin on Shrimp. Shrimp is probably S-Class!"

All the while the two _helpless _girls just pout cutely in the boyfriends' arms, their own arms swinging around as the males fought, oh also Happy. Within minutes a full on brawl was declares as the dragon accidently sent magic towards Nightwalker slightly cutting crimson hair. This quickly gained the wrath of the Fairy Hunter. Subsequently, this brought in others like gray followed by Juvia, and others like Romeo, Freed, Elfman with his unending cries of manly hood. Lucy-E and Levi-E were brought into the fight when Night walked ordered them as a way to get them to get their anger out fast. That would make thing easy for Nightwalker to beat them in silence. Even some Lucy's childhood friend Dylan joined in.

Carla sighed but smiled, "It's a wonder how they all can even work as a team" "Heehee you're right about that," Wendy giggled happily. "So, this is normal for Fairy Tail, huh," Hisui said laughing watching the two dragon slayer's fight. Arcadios could only sweatdrop at this guild antics, his hope was that other guilds were not like this one or at least hope that they didn't follow in Fairy Tail's footsteps. He could only imagine the amount of damage that could be caused by a horde of crazy guilds like Fairy Tail.

Makarov and Erza eventually made it around cloud dust and sweat rain to where the Princess sat with Arcadios, Happy, Carla and Wendy. "So, Princess Hisui, I think we can discuss the reason for your visit...with, with relative peace," the armor wearing woman said with a smile. "Oh, you're right, Please forgive me, I must have forgotten," Hisui said franting around trying to recompose herself, but nodding in understand to Erza. Once done the princess turned to Master Makarov, "The reason for our visit so that we can personally invite the Fairy Tail guild to this year's Grand Magic Games. My father wanted to come himself, but I'm afraid it not good for the king to show favoritism for once guild in specific, hehe," Hisui explained feeling slightly awkward, "So, may I ask if you're guild would be willing to join in on this year's games?" The old man nodded understanding then began to laugh confusing the poor girl, "Well, you see it's not my decisions. You see, that decision is for Master Erza!"

Hisui's eyes widened in realization, her cheek flared, before turning back to Erza and bowing, "Please, forgive me Master Erza. I-I-I didn't know and-" Hisui felt a gentle hand be placed on her should and looked up to see Erza with a smiling face and not a hint of anger, "It's alright princess, not need to apologize." "You see, Erz-uh I mean Master is acting as the temporary Master while we look for a more permanent Master within the guild," Wendy explained now standing next to Erza with a cute expression. "At least Erza can keep this place handled so I'm fine with her as the Master," Carla said grinning knowingly, "If Erza wasn't there with her death glare who know what worse trouble these hooligans would get into."

"Well, princess Hisui we'd honored to attend, though could I have some time to think. There a few thing I have some matters to attend to first if that is alright," Erza replied thinking about Natsu and his _mating season. _Mating season. Even though Natsu seen alright on the outside, she knew that Natsu was desperately trying to control his instincts. Just like Natsu had told her and Mira, soon after mating season began Natsu's special _scent_ came into effect. Females and males alike quickly became attracted to the young good-looking fire mage. Even with all those suitors Natsu's eye never glanced away from his one and only love, Lucy. The hormones event began to affect her, if not for her strong will, love for Jellal and an ailment spell. She had to thank Wendy once more for the ailment spell she had placed secretly over the guild.

"That is no problem at all since I was about to go on a tour with Wendy around the Snowflake Frost festival, I heard they only have it when strange snowfalls happen in spring, and I must say that just the preparations already look fantastic," Hisui replied happily, "After all we plan on staying in Magnolia for few day and will be departing to Crocus after the snowflake festival with you answer."

Erza nodded in mutual understanding with the princess left with Arcadios, Wendy, Carla, and Happy. "So, Erza do you think it's a good idea to go to the games this year?" Master Makarov questioned looking up at the current Master, "we might not know who long Natsu's mating season is, but we do know that a dragon's first mating season with their mate is there longest season." "Hmm, it seems we'll just have to wait and see," Erza replied thinking while looking over to the fighting fire dragon slayer, "Though I'm sure, something interesting will happen."

The was a loud roar from the fire wizard, "Oi, Erza come fight me!" "What no! Don't listen to him!" Lucy and Levi shouted wide-eyed and tearing. They knew full well that if Erza got into the fight they were in the line of fire while being held in the arms of their men. Erza stood her head tilted down as she extended her right arm. A flash of light was seen as a silver shined sword appeared on her hand, "Natsu, you _must _refer to me as Master. If you chose not to refer to me as such I shall have to educate you with a certain degree of force!" "Oh, no!" Lucy and Levi screamed in fear as the walked the red haired demon jumped into the brawl.

And so the sun began to set over the wonderful land of Fiore. Fairy Tail. Ah, Fairy Tail, how the family grows.

[In the capital city of Crocus]

Sounds of welding, cutting, and building could be heard throughout the city. At the site of construction, a small man stood looking up with a huge grin on his face. "Yes, this is wonderful," the man exclaimed with glee, "the wizards will love this. This year's games are sure to be amazing!" Before him was the making of the new and improved Domus Flau. In three months this arena will complete and really for the best wizards guild title to be earned! The king just couldn't contain his excitement.

_**Okay, nice! Damn, it sure has been a really long time since I posted to this fanfiction, though it fine. I hope this was to your liking I plan on writing as much as possible because I need to keep up my work. Though I still have a lot of school work but I'll manage. Never threat, I plan on bringing more fantastic stuff to the table! Alright, bye, everyone!  
**_


	11. Chapter 11 Snowflake Frost Festival

Celestial Flames Ch. 11 Snowflake Frost Festival (Part I)

**Alright everyone here is the new chapter! So, I hope you like it. I want to apologize but I just finished the Sol testing season and it's kept me very busy lately but promise that the chapter will be posted up really soon. Also, this is my own story, but I don't own character. Also, if u like it please review I love that people favorite my stories and follow them but I would like to know what u think. If you think something could have been added I'd like to know, you know. Anyways thanks and have fun! **

_Dear, Mama, and Papa_

_It's been a while I know. I wanted to tell you about things have been lately and I'll admit it be rough. Still, all of my friends have been there for me. I still have nightmares of that day. Nightmares where I'm back at that horrible place in the dark with the fear of someone looking at me in such a wrong way. I wake up screaming in a cold sweat. Thankfully Natsu and Happy are always right there to soothe my fear away. Even after such a horrible thing like that, I pull through. Fairy Tail, my Spirits, including my enemies have all shaped me into the woman I am now. I got so many things, so many gifts. I've many friendships all who truly care for me and care for them. Mama, Papa I really wish you could've met Natsu. He loves me so much he even did something impossible. He brought me, Michelle, back to me, he got me the elusive key of the dragon Draco. On top of that, he got a special key, a key that allowed me to summon __**him **__whenever I need his help. _

_While on a job Natsu, Michelle, Happy and I had come in contact with a few old friends from Edolas. However, we still are not sure how they were even able to get here, but we couldn't careless after all it only adds more members to my family. Family, love, in this guild there is just no end to love. _

_Anyways today is the day Jellal and Crime Sorciere finally comes back from their mission. We're all excited to see our fellow guild members again. Wait, I forgot to mention that Jellal and Master Erza make an agreement to make Crime Sorciere a sub-branch to the Fairy Tail guild. They still take down dark guild and make sure that curse items or people get help, but now under the Fairy Tail guild name. Of course, they still have to be care because of the inter-guild Dispute treaty. Still, the magic council had been __**kind**__ enough to show a blind to us, as long as we stay under reasonable standards, at least reasonable for Fairy Tail haha! It's wonderful, though, to see how our former enemies on more than one occasion are now one of our most trusted friends. I can't wait to see Jellal again, though I think Erza is way more excited than me, hee hee! _

_Sorry, but it's time to go. Thanks for watching over me, and for taking the time from your peace to listen to me, I love you both very much. Goodbye._

"Gray why are you not ready for the festival!" Master Erza demanded standing in her usual clothes, except the armor. Gray turned around sweating buckets avoiding Erza's gaze at all costs. "Well, you see Erza I was uh, I certainly wasn't drinking with the guys..." The ice mage replied nervously. "Right," Erza said clearly not buying it especially since he just told her what he had been doing, " Go and get ready Magnolia is waiting! Oh, and tell Juvia if she could pick up the treats from the bakery!" "Aye, sir!" He exclaimed before running out of the guild. Erza sighed and took a seat at one of the tables where Levi and Gajeel were seated. "Well, Titania why not take break a have a drink," Gajeel suggested passing her a beer cup. "Thank Gajeel but I'll pass, " Erza refused feeling exhausted.

Levi gave her friend a concerned look and asked, "Erza are you alright you look exhausted?" "(Sigh) I'm fine it's just that I finally understand how Master Makarov having to deal with Fairy Tail, haha" Erza laughed tiredly, "Also, the whole thing about Natsu's mating season. You're lucky that his mating season doesn't affect you since you've already been mated." Levi blushed slightly before replying Gajeel spoke, "Don't worry Erza, I think Natsu's heat should be over by the end of the week. Plus, Bunny girl should be able to keep him under control, after all, she's a bunny, if you know what I mean, Gihi!" Gajeel laughed with a smirk before getting a slap to the chest from the petite girl beside him.

"Anyways!" Levi exclaimed sending a glare to Gajeel making him smirk deviously, " Erza why don't you relax for a bit them get back to work. After, all what can you do to help if you all tired" Levi was trying to convince the redhead to rest by playing the "what use are ya if" card knowing full well it's the only thing that would get her to actually sit and rest. "Very well then, thank you, Levi," Erza said taking a sip from the beer cup. "No worries!" Smiled the bluennet.

[Heartfilia residence]

Golden hued sunlight beamed into the room. The apartment was silent from all except to voices. From within the bedroom, laughter could be heard from a man and woman. Both Natsu and Lucy laughed remembering their past. The couple laid in bed snuggling happily. Each panting slightly with a layer of sweat as they recovered from their sex high. Lucy laid her head on his chest wrapped in the blankets while her mate laid sprawled out completely exposed much to Lucy's delight. "You know that's why Lisanna kicked you right," Lucy said giggling. "I know but they threw me in her direction, haha," Natsu said trying to remain pouty but could help but smile as his girlfriend. "Even so you're still as dense as ever, well at least to everyone but me," Lucy said softly before leaning up to capture his lips with hers. Natsu immediately returned the kiss while raising a hand to softly cup her cheek. The kiss, unfortunately, did not last long as they were already out of breath, to begin with, though once leaning away Natsu could help but admire his gorgeous mate. "I'm glad I only have eyes for you because I don't think that anyone can compare to you..." Natsu smiled with a blushed. The entire guild knew that Natsu only blushed whenever Lucy was involved, that or he was completely embarrassed, but most for Lucy.

'I think you really cute when you blush," Lucy teased poking his nose with her finger. Lucy then felt his strong arms wrapped around her waist pulling her close to his bare skin, "If I'm cute than that must mean you're beyond beautiful, you're gorgeous. You know if you were to enter the Miss Fairy Tail competition, you could easily send Mira and Erza running for their money. Am I right?" Lucy blushed intensely but smiled, "You and I both know that won't happen, I know I'm sexy, (Natsu smirks, her blush intensifies) but Erza and Mira as the hottest girls in all of Fiore can't even complete. "You know Lucy whether or not you're beautiful or not, I fell in love with your inner beauty first," Natsu said using his thumb to caress her cheek, then smirked, "though being **a sexy bodied**_** woman**_ with a nice _**boing**_ on the outside was just a bonus! Haha"

Upon hearing this Lucy buried her face dead center in his chest to hide her bright red face of embarrassment, then slammed her fists on his toned chest, "Shut up, don't say it like that!" "Oh, but I know you liked it. I can smell it," Natsu replied. The blonde teen just knows he had his devious smile on. The Celestial mage knew very well what he caused in her when he spoke to her with special words. Natsu tightened his grip on the smaller woman and inhaled deeply causing the girl to squeak softly, knowing full well that Natsu was breathing in her scent. The moment he felt the dropped he growled and within a blink of and eyes, the pink haired teen had flipped the two so that he hovered above her. He looked at her with raging lust while sliding his tongue over his sharp canines. The female mage returned the gaze, though, in a more state of dreamy ecstasy.

Lucy looks up at the man hovering over her on his hands and knees. She trailed her eye from his face down over the contours of his chiseled torso. The father down her sight roamed the hotter she felt. Soon her sight felt upon Natsu's manhood. Lucy stared at the thick slab of meat mesmerized, but shook her head and smiling, "As much as I would like to continue our fun, we need to get ready for the Snowflake Frost Festival. Come move."

"Nah-uh," Natsu replied shaking his head in disagreement. "Natsu we have to get the stage ready!" Lucy said frowning at her boyfriend's childish behavior. "I want to stay and cuddle, pwease..." Natsu pleaded all pouty faced. Normally, Lucy falls victim of her mate's antics but today she was at some cross-roads between her man and her freakin scare Master/teammate who's wrath is worse than a demon.

"Natsu move."

"Nope."

"Please get up."

"No."

Letting out a frustrated huff she decided to bargain, "Ok, how about we get up and head out now and when we get back home we'll cuddle all you want."

"With a little more..."

"...Alright with a little more. So, can you get up now?" Lucy asked placing a hand to her mate's cheek. Natsu leaning into her palm, enjoying her soft touch, "Yeah..." Lucy smiled softly as Natsu removed himself from above her. Lucy stretched as she stood up from the bed not even bothering to dress her naked body. Natsu sat silently cross-legged as he watches his gorgeous girlfriend walk into the bathroom. Once she was out of sight he decided that he was going to clean up the mess while she showered. The pink haired teen stood up and looked down at the pink sheets stained with their release. He could still smell Lucy's strong scent of arousal. The young man pulled the sheets then balling them. Throwing them into the hamper he got out fresh clean light blue sheets from her closet and began to make Lucy's bed.

As Natsu did this he began to think about Lucy. Lucy. He thought of Lucy's smile. The first time Natsu had laid eyes on her, he was greeted with her smile. He didn't know then that the friend he had made that day would be the one who would also keep his fire burning. Natsu remembered how right from the start Lucy was not some weak wizard. Maybe she wasn't always the one for man to man combat but she was always there. Whether it was for moral or physical support Lucy never let anyone down. He knew how loyal his guildmates are, but none can compare to what she gives. Lucy had more Fairy Tail spirit that everyone in the guild combined, there were times where the guild almost gave up but Lucy knock some sense into them.

The girl who would sacrifice herself for what she believes in, for a fellow guildmate, even a complete stranger. Lucy has a heart full of love and compassion for everyone even if they are the enemy.

"Man, Lucy I love you so much," Natsu said more to himself a genuine smile plaster on his face as he stared out the window," How was I lucky enough to have you, love me?"

"I ask myself that about you, Natsu," the blonde's voice was heard startling the dragon slayer. A pink hue began to glow over his cheeks as she turned to see Lucy leaning against the bathroom door frame. "Oh, L-Lucy..." Natsu blushed while stuttering. "Natsu, I always ask myself how a runaway ditz of a wizard somehow end up bonded to a strong and brave fire dragon," Lucy said walking up to her boyfriend, wrapping her arms around his neck, then bringing her lips to his. As the couple kissed they hummed in pleasure at the sensation of their lip together. Natsu took a deep breath through is nose; his body growing relaxed as he wrapped his arms around his girlfriend's small waist. The young blonde moaned into their kiss feeling her body mold to the contours of his body.

From within their chest, their hearts pumped rapidly; they felt it. They knew that when together they were two hearts beating as one. Unfortunately, the passionate kiss had to come to an end. Slowly Natsu and Lucy leaned back with half open eyes, "Wow, n-never get old huh?"

Natsu gave her a toothy grin before replying, "Never, never gets old."

Lucy smiled placing her forehead to his bare chest…instantly she pulled back looking up at Natsu's face. It was as she knew before even setting her eyes on his face, she knew he had a devious smirk plastered on his face. She swallowed in worry taking a step back but was unable to as her pink haired boyfriend's arms had her locked in place. "Hehe, you're definitely going to need another shower after I'm done with you," Natsu said licking over his sharp canines causing Lucy to glow bright pink and a delightfully pleasurable shiver to course through her body. "Y-Yeah…" Lucy moaned out. "Yeah…I'm all fired up!"

[Where preparations for the festival at taking place]

"So, you're telling me that after you came back to Earthland after leaving Edolas you all went to Fairy Tail's sacred ground for the S-class trails. This sacred ground is an island with a giant Tenrou tree, which is where Earthland's…I mean our guild first master's grave is. Also, during the trails, you were attacked by the second master who was no master of a dark guild intent of destroying Fairy Tail and reviving this Zeref guy?" Lucy-E said squinting an eye in disbelief as she put up some decorative snowflakes on a float. "Yea, but don't forget we were also up against a dragon named Acnologia who tried to kill all of us as well…" Levi McGarden continued as a matter-of-fact.

"I'm sorry but that a little hard to believe," Juvia-E said doubtful, "Please forgive me if I'm having a bit of trouble believing it." Levi understood fully, "No, I understand trust me if I hadn't lived through it I wouldn't believe it myself. (Turns to Michelle who is a bit of distance) Don't forget to have the music ready!" "OK, no problem Ah!" the dirty blonde replies happily before tripping, "Ow…"

"Well, at least she's always positive," Levi replied as the girls sweatdropped.

Across from them at a large blue float with a giant snow globe, Gray and Juvia were getting ready. The two were dressed like Skiers. "Gray my love remember not to trip off any clothing alright?" Juvia said reminding Gray about his habit. As much as she loves watching her hunk-cicle strip down both in and out of the bedroom, she would not stand for the mental scarring of the young children during the festival. Gray laughed before hanging an arm over the water mage's shoulder who pouted, "Don't worry I won't, plus I think I looked good in this." "You know it!" Juvia instantly changed mood as her eyes took on the shape of hearts.

"Excuse me, Gray, Juvia do you by any chance know where Natsu and Lucy are? They were supposed to be getting ready on their float. We need them to get on the spring float…" Michelle asked not even looking as she was preoccupied with a bunch of flat disk-shaped music lacrimas.

"Sorry but Juvia hasn't seen them," Juvia replied.

"Same with me, though the pyro probably the cause of them being late," Gray said grinning at his friend's antics.

Michelle finally looked up at the mages and sighed, "Well, I feel sorry if Erza decides to kill them for being late…"

Instantly, a large image of Erza appeared behind them causing them to shiver in fright. Each pouring bucket of sweat. "Late. Who exactly is la_**t**_e?" a very peeved redhead spoke through her teeth. "….." was their response. "I shall repeat myself, who is la_**t**_e!" Juvia instinctively hid behind her boyfriends along with Michelle who needs the protection. "Errm…no one is late…um-"

"Hey, guys, what's up? Erza why are you so pissed off for?" came the voice of sweet relief. All eyes turned to its source to find Natsu dressed in Hawaiian style clothing, (Just picture them dressed the Moana movie, k) while Lucy wore an elegant dress that had a pearl like laces and red lining around her shoulders and neck, her hair flowing with curls. Glowing magic wing projections sprang from her back. Anyway, apart from their guild marks Natsu had a fake dragon tattoo on the side of his abdomen, while Lucy displaced his mating mark loud and proud. The small yet detailed image of a red dragon flying next to a girl reaching up towards it; while in her outreached, hand glowed a golden key.

"Big sister!" Michelle exclaimed happily hugging her sister who returned the hug. "Hey, Michelle what's up," Lucy asked confused as to why Erza was in a bad mood. "Juvia thinks it's best to…"

[Far away deep in the East Forest]

"We're almost there. I'm sure they're all waiting excitedly for us…or should I say a certain redhead huh, Jellal," Angel said quietly looking at the blue haired man in front of her. "Hehe, oh, I'm sure that's it," snickered the pointed nosed man. A maroon haired man rolled his eyes before speaking, "Leave the guy alone, Race." "Yeah, or what? You're in just as much of a hurry as he is! You want to get to Kinana's as soon as possible," Racer retorted with a smirk. Angel smiled before turning to her pink-haired comrade who giggled. "I'm surprised either of you hasn't run towards Magnolia like lunatics by now," Meredy giggled knowingly. Jellal ignored them by continuing his way but smiled thoughtfully.

Suddenly, Meredy slide next to the blue haired man grinning maniacally with her hand to her lips; her fingers pointing up to her nose. "Or, is Jellal going to swipe his fiancée from the festival to have a sexual night, hee hee!" She said close to him. Jellal's eye widened, his skin crawled, as he freaked out and his team to burst into gut-wrenching laughter. Of course, this was very uncharacteristic for the Celestial mage, but when I came to his redhead knight anything was possible; only to get worse when he became part of the Fairy Tail family. Clearing his throat and fixing his composure he spoke, "Eh, Magnolia should be just past those trees."

"That's awesome! I can wait to race with Mest," the pointed nose man exclaimed raring to go. "I'll finally get to relax for a bit," Midnight said calmly while stretching. "Yay, Fairy Tail here we come!" Meredy cheered happily.

[Fairy Tail guild hall]

After, by some miracle, Erza was able to be distracted from killing those who were supposedly late with talk of the returning Crime Sorciere. While Mitchell sacrificially went to talk to a blushing Erza about her fiancé Natsu, Lucy, Juvia, and Gray went their separate way to avoid Erza wrath should she become enraged once more. Natsu and Lucy climbed onto their stage where the met their already prepared twins who were also I similar outfits. All four sat down cross-legged facing each other waiting for the festival to begin. "Yep, that's why Natsu was banned from ever entering again!" Lucy laughed explaining the story while the other two laughed at a pouting dragon slayer. Lucy-E calmed her laughter as she wiped her tears from her eyes, "Anyways, this Eclipse gate you told me uses immense amounts of magic right." "Yep," Natsu answered remembering, "Just using magic near it can sap all your magic in an instant!"

"Are there other things that use enormous amounts of magic?" Natsu-E asked Lucy softly. Lucy nodded, "Yep, there are other things like the infinity clock or even curse object. There are also powerful spells like Fairy Law or an Amaterasu formula." "So, those take up a lot of magic, huh. Other me, questions, if these spells and things use so much magic how come Earthland hasn't run out of magic like Edolas," The tougher blond asked in a deep voice. Lucy-E was sitting with a hand on her leg and arm sticking out at a right angle. A frown was on her face as she tried to figure out why this world was so rich in magic but their world had run dry.

Lucy looked to Natsu but she only shrugged, causing her to sigh. "Well, how can I put..." Lucy began, "Okay, well first I'd have to say when Mystogan sent Edolas' magic to Earthland it gave us and extra reserve of magic. What really happens is more like recycling. See, our bodies naturally draw in ethernano from the air, then our bodies turn that into the magic and spells we use. But once the spell or enchantment is dispelled or has ceased it recycles itself back into the ethernano particles. All in all, we don't run out of magic because it returns to nature on its own."

"Oh," Lucy-E and Natsu-E said in unison while nodding their heads rhythmically. Gong! Gong! Gong! Gong! Gong! Gong! Gong! The four turned their sights to the cathedral. 7 pm. "Well, it's show time," Natsu exclaimed standing up. Not a moment later did Erza's voice ring through their ears as she ordered everyone to their posts. "Let's do this!" The two half naked Natsu exclaimed with their arms out and hands in fists. Both Lucy laughed happily with a slight blush dusted their cheek while seeing their men's muscles flex.

People from all over began to flood the streets of Magnolia excited to see the rare Snowflake Frost Festival. Young children marveled at all the stands with food, games, and the many platforms scattered throughout the city of Magnolia. Everyone amazed with the floating magic snowflakes as well as the sun images floating. After all, this was a festival for rare snow days in the summer. "Mommy hurry or we're going to miss the Natsus and Lucys show!" Exclaimed a small black haired girl tugging at her mom's arm to walk faster. "Hon they'd be doing shows all night you'll get to see them," Bisca Connell giggled at her young daughter. The woman tried to keep her overly excited daughter, but with her bun in the oven, she was forced to tread at a slower pace. "I know but Lucy promised me that I'd be the volunteer to join them!" Asuka exclaimed practically shaking with excitement.

Beads of sweat began to slide down the gunner mage's face at the thought of her little Asuka in the hands of a fire breather. Once there Bisca quickly recognized a few old friends from neighboring/rivaling guilds. For example Lyon and Shelia were watching with Wendy, Happy, and Carla accompanying them. Also, with them were Princess Hisui and Cornel Arcadios dressing disguise to pass as normal citizens. Bisca would have greeted them if not for her daughter antics and the show starting….

**Me: Well that's the end I hope you all enjoyed my story! **

**Gajeel: Hey, when are you going to include me and shrimp! (He said pissed)**

**Levi: Gajeel shut up. He's just waiting for the right time. (Turns to me, happily) Aren't you author?**

**Me: Of course! I love all you couple, but I just need to get to the right moment. I know it might take a while but you'll get it. **

**Levi: See I told you! **

**Gajeel: (grumbling) How come Flame shit and flame shit 2 get their romantic moment with their mates…**

**Natsu/Lucy-E: Hey! What you call me/him!**

**Gajeel: You hear me brawny bunny girl and numb nuts! (The iron dragon yelled)**

**Natsu/Lucy-E: That's it!**

**Lucy/Natsu-E/Levi: Guys calm down, please!**

**Me: hey! Watch it you almost killed me!**

**In unison: Stay out of this! (Then they all punch me into oblivion)**

**Lucy/Levi/Natsu-E: (Wide eyed!) Author!**

**Me: Awwww, damn You! You'll pay make my woooooooords you'll paaaaaay! Oh, and thanks for readiiiiiiing! **


	12. Chapter 12 Festival Story and a Reunion

Celestial Flames 12 Festival Story and a Reunion (part 2)

**Alright, here is part 2. Hope you all like it. Torrie, you better be reading this!Anyway onto the main EVENT! **

"Alright everyone watch this!" two men yelled to the cheering audience. Within moments the mother and child caught sight of two men in grass skirts with fire in hand. The two eyes looked over a large stage set up as if it were a large mountain where at its summit contained a porcelain temple and a small village at the base. The lights around the stage dimmed as a spotlight shining down on the tall mountain illuminating a beautiful woman. "After a war between the Terrans and the Celestial Spirits, both worlds wore left in cold, dangerous and in ruins. So, as a show of good faith, between the creatures of Earthland and the spirits of the spirit realm, the King of the spirits sent his two daughters as mediators," Lucy said looking down at the audience looking like an angel; the angel sat on a ledge of the temple, wings extended out.

Shing! Another light shone down from above. "Twin daughters from the constellation of the maiden Virgo. Together they were known as the Spica Stella of the harvest. As sent by their father they were to negotiate peace between the two worlds, so they were to meet with two emissaries of Earthland," Lucy-E spoke in a mystical voice. The young woman was also dressed in a similar outfit; the only difference was that instead of redlining, her dress had sky blue lining. "Now watch with you own eye the devastation of the war," both mages spoked lifting their arms to the sky. The intrigued audience looked to the starry sky. A large cloud appeared over their heads. Images of a desolate land, kingdoms both on Earthland as well as in the Spirit realm. Creatures from both worlds suffering from the damages of the war and extreme natural disasters such as tidal waves, hurricanes, earthquakes, and tornadoes. The two armies unable to continue.

Once more, the light slowly faded away from them. With the sight, if the ladies send many men into disappointment. Fire and small explosion appear as a chain reaction along the fireproof stage illuminating the village. From within exotically decorated hut strolled two men with salmon colored haired. Both bare of chest and barefoot. The only article of clothing they wore was a skirt made of velvet and green colored grass. Each had two parallel line tattoo completely around their upper arm. Natsu's tattoos on his left arm along with his Fairy Tail emblem and a Dragon tattoo on the side of his abdomen to his left as well. Natsu-E having his tattoos and emblem on the right arm and his dragon tattoo to his right side. At their ankles, each had on light and elegant golden dragon anklets. Instantly, the young women and even some more mature women lustfully turned eyes to the two attractive men. Sending a pang of jealousy through the blonde women hidden in the dark temple. Both men paid no heed to their lustful look for they had the most marvelous women out there.

"With Earthland and the Celestial world in devastation, both worlds sent their mediators. From Earthland two twin brother were chosen to represent the Terrans. Brothers with a deceased loving human mother killed by the strife of war and sons of a powerful Dragon of the fire element," Natsu-E said with a saddened tone knowing the real pain of losing his mother in the conquer of Edolas. "After, their mother's death, the great fire dragon king took full responsibility for them raising them to be kind and generous men but strong and brave warriors. These warriors would be known as the twin dragon flames. With great trust, the fire dragon king would send the brothers to the Draco Luz temple to meet with the mediators from the celestial spirit realm," Natsu continued before he and his twin punch the air before them shooting live flames from their fists. 'Concentrate just like Natsu told you, focus on what you want the flame to do,' Natsu-E told himself as he willed the flames.

"ooow," the crowd coed as the watch the flames take shape into a dragon and two young boys. The bright red flames told the story of how the brother were raised by their father the fire dragon king. "Mama isn't that pretty!" Asuka said in wonder. "Sure is, hon," Bisca replied showing her baby a kind smile. Having the flames die down another voice came echoing, "So, the two dragons took their leave for to Draco Luz temple." Asuka and Bisca instantly recognized the owner of the voice to be Mitchell who had switched to be the main narrator. Now they saw both Natsus climb the steep cliff of the dark colored mountain. From where they stood they could see the pure glow of the temple reflecting the moonlight and starlight beautifully. Natsu-E turned to his twin and asked, "Drake we must be cautious of enemies who might try in implead this treaty. Those who might remain unsettled with the idea of a ceasefire between us whether on our side or theirs." Natsu frowned looking at his brother but kept climbing, "You right, Ryu we must keep the utmost guard to protect ourselves as well as the mediators of the heavens…"

Suddenly, the stage swiveled and changed form as if they flashed forwards and to a different location. From the looks of the stage, they were apparently within the large white stone temple. There standing in full heavenly glory where Lucy Heartfilia and Lucy Ashley with a large statue of the Celestial Dragon Draco. "Astra, do you wonder who the Terrans will send to negotiate peace?" Lucy-E spoke to her twin sister slightly nerved. Lucy turned to her with a smile, "Be at peace, Vega. I'm sure that the Terrans will send respectful mediators for peace."

As if on cue the half-naked men walked into the light emanating from their own light. "Hello, we are the twin dragon flames send by the Great Fire Dragon King," Natsu-E said respectfully bowing before the two angelic women. Natsu followed suit before speaking, "I am Drake of Earthland and this is my brother Ryu of Earthland, may we know your names?" The females turned to each other before smiling back at them. "It's an honor to meet with Earthland's mightiest warriors. We are Spika the twin stars. My name is Vega and my sister's name is Aster," Vega introduced showing a sign of respect from the celestial spirit world along with Aster.

With that, they began to talk about the agreements for this treaty and as well as compensation. "Our father the Celestial Spirit King want to mend the broken bridge that once connected our worlds. So in light of the celestial realm being responsible for the start of this war our king and thirteen generals of Stella, it's been decided that we will create a special contract with the human of this world. For the human were they species most harmed by this war we grant a new power for only humans," Vega said explaining a special part of the agreement. Aster stepped forwards to speak, "We've agreed to help humans by giving them the keys to the heavens. With these keys, they shall be able to summon us from our world so that we may assist you in battle. Silver keys shall be bestowed upon the humans of which will be used as the magic instrument to open the gates of spirits. Also, the thirteen generals have agreed to lend their strength to the humans, in the form of golden keys. In this form, we Spirits have agreed to keep peace with the humans."

Both pink haired teens nodded in understanding. "But!" Vega exclaimed with a glare, "Should humans use spirit, especially the Zodiac for evil purposes, you humans must eliminate the problem for shall the king not hear of it. For if the king should find out he will eliminate such human in an unpeaceful manner."

"We agree to those terms," Ryu said with authority in his voice. "As the representative of Earthland, we have also a special agreement to bestow upon the spirits. We have little to give but still, we hope that if shall suffice that if every you world be in danger, we Terrans shall come to your aid. Also, we give this offering of rare gems contain unimaginable power. These stone were naturally formed from the concentration of dragon magic. If absorbed by a soul it shall give them the power to defeat any evil." With that, both parties release magic that pooled out in front of each respective magic users. From the left hundreds of colorful gems appeared before them. From the left silver keys appeared before the girls shining just as brightly as them.

"Wow!" "Beautiful" The audience exclaimed in amazement. "They pretty go, huh?" Wendy said her eyes sparkling.

"Yes, their quite good at acting," Carla commented feeling quite impressed. All the while Happy and Princess Hisui were shaking with anticipation as tow what would happen next.

Uh, Wendy could you please explain to me why are there to Natsus and Lucys?" A certain white haired ice mage asked confused and worried about there being two pyros.

"Well, you see, uh it's kind of a long story. I'll explain later, okay," the said finding it hard to explain in a short story.

Suddenly, from behind the audience, two explosions erupted. Startling the crowd. For two beings appear looking ready to kill. "Stop this at once!" They both exclaimed one had dragon markings all over her exposed skin while the other was a glowing male with a large build. In an instance, the peaceful atmosphere was replaced with angered mediators. "Melia what is the meaning of this," demanded Ryu with a powered glare. "Forgive me Lord Ryu, but I cannot stand by and allow you to align our world with the word of those spirit scum!" The woman Melia exclaimed anger in her eyes and voice clearly evident. (Also, Melia is played by Evergreen) "You have no right to intervene in our affairs, no begone with you!" Drake spoke with a deep voice.

Meanwhile, the spirits were in a furious argument. "How dare you intervene in the name of peace," Vega and Aster proclaimed venomously. "I Helios of the Orion constellation am here to close this treaty. My princess' I disagree with the other Orion spirits we mustn't allow ourselves to become slaves to these lowly vermin we call humans," the hunter pleaded. (Orion is being played by Elfman) "This is not of your concern, even so, if not for this treaty all species of spirits would cease to exist as well as all Earthland species. No, leave at once or be severely punished," Aster ordered.

"My Mistress/Master, I cannot do as you ask, so I must fight!" Both exclaimed.

"So, be it!" The four embassies proclaimed. The crowd watched as fire burst from Drake's fists. In Ryu's hands appears reddish see through spiked spheres.

"You crossed an unforgivable line!" The girls proclaimed raising their arms closest to each other. They arched their arms in the air, "Golden Keys appear!" With a golden light, 13 golden keys appeared in an arch overhead. Being that Lucy was the actual Celestial Wizard she uses her own 10 golden keys while using the magic projections to add in the last three golden keys of the Zodiac just like the projections of the many silver keys.

"I become thy to my side at once pass through the gate from the world of the Celestial Spirits, open gate of the shining Lion, Leo!" both girl enchanted as the lion's key shine brightly with magic.

**Ding! Dong! **

Instant, before the girl, appeared an armor-clad redhead man with a real lion head helmet! "I am at your service Spica Stella," the lion spirit spoke appearing down on one knee facing away from them with the eye shut. "As your Princess' we order you Leo leader of the Zodiac to apprehend this tractor to the Celestial world's peace!" Vega commanded pointing to the Orion spirit!

"As you wish, Spics Stella!" Leo replied eyes shooting open before charging at the also powerful spirit before him.

From the audience Asuka watch intensely, her small hands in fists cheering on the mediators, "Win, Twin Dragon flames, you got this Celestial Spirits!"

"Ah! I'm not done yet!" screeched Melia in frustrated as she got up after getting hit by Ryu's explosive spheres. "Stop now and you might be forgiven by the council," Drake urged, but his world came onto deaf ears.

"And so the mediators fought soon getting overpowered by the arrival of the rebels reinforcements," Mitchell told the story, "With those who sought peace laying on the ground beaten and weak the last hope for peace hung in the balance of greed vs. Prosperity!"

"Suddenly, from deep within the temple emerged a small child. Asuka in the blink of an eye appeared on stage in the shade where the lunar light could not reach. The young girl was dressed in a crystal blue toga type dress with markings of both Dragons and Spirits. Bisca eye's widened as she looked to and from the spot her caught had been and where she stood now. Asuka's smile grew in realization. This was the surprise they had for her!

"A young child and a priestess for both Terran and Spirit came to pleaded for their help," Mitchell continued.

Asuka grinned knowing what to do and like an expert got into character. She ran out of the shadows into the bright moonlight. Falling to her knees beside the for tears in her eyes, "Oh, please, stand and keep the peace. Only you can help start a new time of peace!"

Next thing she knew evil men took hold of her, "Well looky here a priestess to the stars and land. We should kill along with the others"

The four looked to the crying priestess with hearts aching; they couldn't move. "Please!" the girl exclaimed as she released a green glow that enclosed the entire area. A sort of energy flowed into only the four bodies of the peacemakers. All four gasped as they felt their pain fade away, their wounds healed in seconds, their strength returning. It was time to save their worlds.

"We beckon you to my side thirteen generals of the Zodiac, open the tumultuous golden gates!" Spica Stella enchanted in an echoing voice. Ding! Dong! Golden light flooded the temple blinding all the enemies. With the light fading 17 being stood strong ready to fight….

(Play time skip)

"Well, that's the last of them!" said a pissed Drake dusting his hand, "Now, where were we?"

"Warriors of Earthland we thank you for your help," the female spirits said. "No, it was thanks to your help that we were able to fight and live, but young priestess we truly owe our lives to you," Ryu said kneeling before the young priestess who could not suppress a burning blush. "I'm glad that you'll be able to bring in a new era of peace and prosperity," Asuka said happily.

"Princes' we have one more thing we must discuss…" Aster said nervously. "Oh, what would that be?" Drake asked.

"In order to return our world back to their former glory the first step would have us become human in order to marry two men of this world," Vega said turning away to hide her blush.

"?" "Eh…." 'If anyone will marry these beauties it'll be us!' Drake and Ryu thought simultaneously

(Play time Skip about 2 years)

"And now I make you husband and wife!" Asuka exclaimed loudly. "Finally, after two long years of courtship, the Twin Dragon Flames had been married off to the twins Spika Stella had been married off. The men grinned at their new wives as did the wives to their husbands. Both share a look of pure love and care for one another before leaning into to kiss their love. Upon contact of their lips, a shine of a star appeared between each of their lips releasing a massive amount of magic energy. A warm light green healing energy flowed to all the corners of the world filling it with life and calming the tempests," Michelle narrated. This light reaches the audience warming them from the cold snowy day.

"From this moment on the creatures of Earthland and Creatures of the Celestial world shall forever remain in harmony," proclaimed the enormous Celestial Spirit King. To his left stood the Fire Dragon King on all fours, "With this union if ever the world would be in danger or risk of total destruction the other shall come to aid in battle!"

"As so from that day forward both worlds prospered in grew with peace for each other. This is the story of how Earthland was introduced to the rare and powerful magic called Celestial Spirit magic. The end."

With that, the light finally went out. Silence fell for a few seconds before applauses were heard, cheering ran through that part of the city. "That was simply amazing," Hisui said happily. "Your right princess, though, I never thought of Natsu being the acting type, he seems to empty-headed…" Arcadios said sweatdropping. "HEY, WHAT YOU SAY!" yelled a man from the stage. "Shut up Natsu! Why the hell are you screaming in my ear!" Lucy yelled back pissed. "Aww, just the usual," Wendy said shaking her head. "Ah yeah, that's Natsu for you!" exclaimed a human Happy. "Happy why do you always cheer that like of attitude on him," Carla questioned. "Well he is my best friend," 'And father figure,' Happy told her.

[With Erza on the other side of Magnolia]

Erza was looking at a show when she felt someone behind her. Hey, eyes closed; a knowing smile appeared, "So, your finally back. Welcome home, Jellal." "I'm glad to be back. You know I'm really starting to like living in Magnolia," his deep mysterious voice flowed into the scarlet's ear, "I have to admit Master, you organized a wonderful festival," Jellal commented stepping behind the knight. Jellal leans his head down placing his forehead on the back of her head allowing her scent to invade his nose. "I've missed you, Erza," He said softly wrapping his arms around her waist from behind. Erza places her hands over his as a warm and calming feeling spread through her. "I've missed you too, you've been gone for quite a while," She replied leaning back into the man's chest.

No longer resisting the urge Erza turns in her lover's arms and makes contact with Jellal's lips. Immediately, Jellal reacted by pulling her closer, pulling them into a deeper kiss. Suddenly, it was just them, in each other's arms. Their hearts beating rapidly, lungs burning for air, body yearning to come closer. Neither one could hear the laughter, cheering or music that surrounded them. The smells of food absent to their sense of smell, only the scent of their dear loved one only present. Both glad to be reunited, after months apart they are finally together. Each desperately trying to show the other just how much they had missed the other. Desperately needing to show their love. Together they were at total peace. Together they were…Happy.

Slowly as the need for air began to become dire the parted slightly, resting forehead against forehead, heavy pants escaping both of them. Neither wanting to ever let go, as warm tears streamed down Erza's left cheek. "I was so worried. I know that is one thing I'll have to deal with every day of my life, but knowing you're on missions like those, make scared," Erza whispered lowering her head to his chest to warms herself as well as hide her tears, not from him but from the citizens of Magnolia. Erza gently and cautiously pressed her hands to his abdomen. She knew beneath those fresh clean clothes were new and potentially lethal injuries. Jellal smiled genuinely with love evident in his eyes, "That may be true, Erza, but I owe it to you to do this. One this I will tell you is that even if one day I depart from Earthland know that I'll always remember the woman I love after the deep scarlet hair…"

_Dear, Mama, and Papa_

_The town of Magnolia was lit with light and magic. Natsu and I happily laughed with our family. Erza and Jellal reunited, Eric and Kinana, Gray and Juvia, everyone. This night was the night in which the entire Fairy Tail guild came home. Throughout the city, Fairy Tail members were volunteering in booths, shows, tours, games, or even just enjoying each other's company. Mama, Papa, I'm truly happy in Fairy Tail, thank you for all you did for me, if not for you I would have never found where I truly belong…_

_Love your daughter, Lucy of Fairy Tail. _

**Thank you for reading this to part filler chapters. I sincerely hope that all of you loved it as much as I love writing it. Please review I'd love to hear your honest opinions, that way I may improve. Until next time. **


End file.
